Sorry to Promises
by ChocoGraham
Summary: A man known to be cruel and merciless in the world where crimes commit the most vile sins of all once behold fame and fortune as his own, now felt something that he didn't see from his life, meeting a girl that love him, who learns to love himself back.
1. The Criminal's Plan

_Faster…_

The streets on Bayview were silent expected, for this lonesome midnight as the moon shines along with the post lights among the corners.

_Like the wind that cannot be chase_

Complete silence with few cars driving alongside the roadways with a certain motorbike speeding against them. This night hasn't been fair for this certain motorist as he attempts to speed up his motorcycle more.

_Please…please don't do this to me_

He was a fast pace driving motorist machine though time wasn't on his side this moment; nevertheless, it was his fault that things wasn't planned for him

_Wait! Don't leave me like this, I'm…_

But he have to do this to catch up, He just have to! For his name isn't Shun Kazami, The wolf, the criminal, a disarray yet alluring motorist

_I'm so sorry_

Whom he felt for a woman, a woman he least spent his lessen times more, a woman who adores and cherishes him more than himself from days to months.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A man known to be cruel and merciless in the world where crimes commit the most vile sins of all once behold fame and fortune as his own, now felt something that he didn't see from his life, meeting a girl that love him, who learns to love himself back.

Will he able to manipulate her and her days as a trusted follower of society and beliefs or will he able to realize something for to this nature of 'hers' and learn to accept what it is?

**Pairings:**

Alice Gehabich and Shun Kazami

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Criminal's Plan**

In the middle of a forest at a foreign place called "Bayview City" lies beneath a huge mansion with security all over the place as guards wearing black outfits with communication hearings on their side as they check around for suspicious activities while guarding the home and especially him, the criminal that started it all…

"This is the room" said the man as he march his way to the center door in the middle of the hallway. He reaches for his remote control to activate the security premises around the area. He dials the numbers and **"Enter"** was the sound of the machines as it started to rumbles with the giant doors open before them.

A smirk tugged upon his lips as he enters the corridor filled with extravagant jewelries and treasures displayed inside of the room.

"So…" said the young man while gazing at his prize possessions yet.

"This is my version gallery of fortune and fame." said the owner named Mr. Sepanche to the man before him.

"I'm impressed by your claimed collections, Sir." said the young man making the owner/governor chuckles at his little remark.

"What do you think Son? Are you quite interest on my collections so far. I have my promise of keeping the discounts despite that my men steal these for me. We, blackmailers, have our own priority in the main black market but let's just say; I find my ways to have them for a little effort."

"Hehehe…" chuckles the governor still continuing his previous statement in which the young man smirk a bit more.

"You're quite the sneaky blackmailer and trusted governor on my account alright." said the black haired young man as he reaches his left pocket.

"But you're just plain too ridiculous and stupid to let your guard down on me…" and points out his handgun making the governor stand back.

"Mr. Kazami...I….why?" ask the governor Mr. Sepanche surprised yet confused at the same time to his superior.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your eyes on a criminal no matter who they are? I guess I didn't teach you that well. Since your work here is done…" but Mr. Sepanche point out his gun as well

"You blabbermouth! And I thought you're the boss of all the bosses here in the underworld. I respected you Boss but this is…" that's when Shun raises his gun pointed on the ceiling and fired at calmly and chuckles evilly at the same time.

"Ha! I have my guards here you know punk! Your grandfather made a huge mistake of choosing—" A point black range shot made on Mr. Sepanche's chest and another shots from different directions above making the governor's body felt limp and dropped with a pool of blood on Mr. Sepanche's dead corpse.

* * *

><p>"Sister Alice, Dinner time. Come here." said the aged woman to the orange haired girl still kneeling on the front pew. She was concentrating on her prayers for the <strong>Almighty<strong> a.k.a **Divine Providence** with her continuous blessings and hopes to the saints and beloved ones she cares about

She opens her eyes revealing her bright and brown orb eyes and smiles at the worshipping 'rebulto'. She stands up and kneels beside the front pew before going to the kitchen and helped herself up to eat a cup of rice and a small friend milkfish on her plate.

"Alice…Ring the church bells at 10pm okay?" instructs the aged woman and eats her dish as well.

"Yes, Mother." said Alice and feed herself quietly with dinner as well.

* * *

><p><strong>*News Flash*<strong>

A body was found and recovered from the scene of the crime at Acolyte's River approximately 10:00pm this night. Witnesses claim that a group of men whom they suspected from the '**Criminal Organization' **thrown a sack containing the said corpse. Forensics and autopsy report confirm the body of Mr. Ezekiel Sepanche, male, 52 years old and the ex-governor of the biggest underground black market in the world. It was been 19 years since this **'Criminal's Organization'** working silently under the reigns of the crimes and outlaws in the past until now lead by the deceased **'Criminal'** named Okiru Kazami. It was unknown who was pulling the strings now according to the higher authorities after having numerous deaths and entailment under the **'Criminal'** affair. We hope for these events will eventually stop and Bayview City will finally have a peaceful night at last. This is Julie Makimoto, reporting at **Bayview News Centre** and a pleasant evening to all.

* * *

><p>"So here's my offer. I want you to replace Mr. Ezekiel Sepanche place for me." said the <strong>'Criminal'<strong> Shun as he drank his tequila.

"It's an honor Sir! I been dreaming of how I always wanted to be the governor's seat a.k.a the **'right hand'** here!" said the brown haired man and grins mischievously.

"Dan…"

"Alright, alright so your sources are true, that old man really wanted to sabotage the runnings of your organization by importing some treasures from other country with your name on it." said Dan as he drinks his tequila also.

"Trusty governor I have so far but he was backstabbing and planning dirty plans behind my knowledge for ruining the organization's processes so I have to act for that."

"So, what's the next target?" asks Dan to Shun who is reading the documents and sighs.

* * *

><p>This is the work of the <strong>Criminal<strong>, a criminal named Shun Kazami. The public once called him the **'Wolf' **when his grandfather was alive but time pasts until everyone known him as the 'Criminal' now and authorities have a hard time to catch this crook since he cut of the lines and relationship from any company, small or big, secretly by annihilating any connections they had so far for the good of the **Criminal's Organization**. Most especially, he is the keeper of the main branch of the undergoing criminals in the world and the sole supervisor of the black markets from different countries underground. In other words, higher authorities claim this man is one of the most powerful with manipulating powers in Bayview and somehow, they can't even have a chance to know about his hideouts, his sources and others as well.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gong* *Gong* *Gong*<strong>

The sound of the bells chimed among the ears of the private villagers in a place called **'Presharar'**, a rich valley with unknown values and natural resources hidden in this village. The rarest treasure they guard was the deceased bishop's baton and the robes. Legend has it that this bishop wear this garments and miraculously, their crops and trees grown forevermore and endlessly plus the villagers gawked at the features of jewelries and brittles of immeasurable gold as a design for these two items.

These items, however is now stashed and protected by the certain church called **'House of the Providence."**

"Mother, who is he?" asks Alice to the head nun who is introducing her to their new bishop.

"Sister, this is Ace, our new **'protector'** of the village. He will uphold the bishop's seat." said the head nun named Samuel who bowed at the bishop.

"Welcome **Presharar Providence**, We hope for great influence and blessings from the Divine to be with you always." said Mother Samuel and bowed to their new bishop.

"Don't worry my beloved nun mistress; I am ready to do my priority here at last. Years of missionary works and being a servant of the Divine, have come to may of embodied the power of the bishop's power and protect the village and its most precious treasures." said **Presharar** Ace Grit and smiled at the nuns. He dismissed himself from the two and went back to his room.

"Since the bishop is here now, your task as a nun mistress is to take good care of our bishop Sister Alice. Don't let the Divine Providence's blessings and hopes come to waste." said the head nun Mother Samuel and shown her a certain official hood and puts it to Alice's head.

"I'm honored to be one of the servants of the Divine, Be hope and blesses according to His will with the holy spirits upon me. I am ready." announce Alice to Mother Samuel as she smiles back with the linen cloth hood on her.

"Well, let's start the morning with oatmeals and Sister Alice…"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Get some groceries at the market. Here are the lists you needed. We are going to have a feast for the blessing of our new Presharar Providence. I will report to the villagers about this astounding news, finally our wait is over." said and instructed Alice as Mother Samuel handed over the list to her.

"I understand, Mother Samuel." said Alice as she gets the basket on the dinner table and descended the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So, two items for a rally, cool." said Dan to his boss<p>

"Let's prepare this one as well. I heard from my recon that they have a tight security in there at that village even we have our trump card in our hands"

"Yeah, guess so, huh? What? Trump card! No one tells me about that trump card plan." shouted the confused Dan to the know-at-all Shun Kazami.

"Yes, even our trump card at our advantage for the plan, security is the major problem here since the Chief of that village is beyond strict for their other treasures they're protecting, much to my source's information.

"Well, let's do it for the benefit I guess." said Dan and looks back at the picture of the Providence's **baton** and the bishop's **purple robes**.

"Yes, Lets." said the Shun Kazami as he wrapped his bandana around his neck and black sunglasses and walks away with Dan and Shun's crew following his back while the vehicles screech and stopped before them.

* * *

><p><em>Distance afar, but we will meet each other someday…<em>

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh my gooossshhh! I officially made this chapter a short one! Woohooo! And I thought this would be a boring and long one like the ones I made last time….well let's see here

_*Yup my self-esteem is telling me that this story would suck up down and failed eventually. Oh well, I guess it depends if I wanted to.*_

Hey guys! So this is much I could put up from the first chapter. I just hope that my planned for chapter 2 and 3 wouldn't be too long to bore you guys at the same time, to hurt your eyes as you stare at the computer screen while you guys read this. I'll try my best to shorten the following's the next time, unlike my first story.

**Oh by the way, Let me have a little reminder or note about one thing in order for the readers to prevent misinterpretation the next time =)**

**Divine Providence**: Almighty Ruler from the Kingdom Above (You guys know who this awesome Guy is)

**Presharar Providence**: Bishop from the Village of Presharar (The highest class or person in that place)

**Criminal:** Biggest rank among the organization, uh I should mention that **Dan among the crew** are just **cubs** and the other **leaders** supporting Shun's organization named as the **Shifu**. Oh well =)

*Code name provided for them*

So thank you for reading this short story _(still celebrating for finally having a short paragraph story and move my body like crazy a.k.a dancing) _and I will try my best to review what I missed so far _(the stories I have currently forgotten to give a remark and critique so far) _oh well.

**Until then =)**


	2. Starting the Lies

**Chapter 2**

**Starting the Lies**

* * *

><p>It was a busy afternoon at the hidden village called <strong>"Presharar"<strong> which is least known to the cities of Wardington. The people living inside this village rarely goes outside since the security of the premises are very tight and it's the will of the former and deceased "Bishop" of the Presharar to protect the people inside, some years ago.

It was known among the villagers that their Bishop is the most powerful and influential of all the areas of Presharar since he "created and founded" the land and with the hidden treasures which is now being protected by the Watchmen named Joe and his men who among their will and inherited by their ancestors.

This place was become a top secret from the government, not even thousands of maps can locate the village's whereabouts.

Not until 7 years ago, one resident from the village leaked the information publicly and betraying the people who trusted him so much….

* * *

><p>"It's been what? 7 years now that we don't have a replacement for the Bishop seat. Good thing we have you seeing that you get educated by your father at Roman." said <strong>Mother Samuel<strong>, the head nun of the **"House of the Providence."**

"Yeah, My dad educated me back then and it's time for me to take the stand." said **Ace** as he follows the head nun to a room.

"This is the room." she said as she opens the door, escorting Ace to go inside, Ace nodded before Mother Samuel close the door.

Mother Samuel went to the clearing of a dusty alley, she close the curtains and looks around suspiciously to see that the coast is clear.

She motioned Ace to come closer in which he obliged.

"These are the items you've requested me for." said the nun as she opens a secret compartment in the well-blended flooring.

Ace looks at the flooring carefully likes he's memorizing the area where the 2 items are hidden.

"It's been awhile since we are looking for a replacement a long time now…..it's a shame that our fellow brother betray us, he was condemned for being sin and it leave our former Bishop disappointed." the nun sighed audibly led by Ace heard her burden.

"Don't worry sister, I'll take this task seriously." said Ace voicing out his determination.

"I like that in you son, I just hope that we wouldn't be down guarded just like the last time." said the head nun before closing the compartment where the 2 items are placed quietly.

"We are living in a lie already, Just make sure that wouldn't happen again."

* * *

><p>Sure Shun is known for his bad looks in dealing the black operations of the mobs and gangs around the city, sure this baddie knows how to be calm and collected when dealing with blackmailers and all….<p>

But there's one thing that he can't handle….

"Come on man, live a little, the girl is flaunting hers already." said his new financial adviser as he orders more vodka from the waitress.

"Dan, you know me, I maybe serious and all but, but I'm very fond of being disgusted by these kind of 'people'." said Shun, voicing his thoughts. He was close to pulling the girl's hair quite some time now. Shun instructs the girl to step aside in which the girl agree yet protest at the same time leaving them.

Dan burst out laughing making his men in black flinch and praying to the above that Shun would not chose to kill their boss.

"I can't believe you're not into girls!"

"Dan…I maybe your bestfriend…"

"Come on man, that joke is…."

"Boss…."

Dan looks behind seeing one of his men give him a warning look that made Dan stop and trying to hold his laughter.

"Dude, you need to take my advices someday…"

"I rather stay alone rather than taking a nuisance in my life."

"Dude, get a girl or everyone might think you're gay." said Dan out loud that made few customers at the bar hearing this controversy and look at the source.

Shun, on the other hand, stay firm and rolled his eyes seeing that Dan is concerned over him again. He can't believe himself that he believe in Dan's word of going to their target place, well who would be surprise after seeing yourself in a bar filled with drunkards, sluts, sexy waitress and an aquarium full with whores after that?

One man came from the scene which Shun looks at him and instruct him to give the details.

"Sir, the recon inform us that the preparations is set. Operation Seizta is ready on your command." the man inform as he whispers to Shun.

Shun began to smirk and smoke his cigarette.

"When there's oil, so would there fire to burn….Make sure the job is clean. Dispose hindrance if any." Shun said making the man nod and went to his call.

"Dan…."

"Do you really need to tell me twice? I'm done with my fun already. Come on boys." said Dan standing up and leading the man making sure they wouldn't get notice by people nearby leaving Shun behind.

* * *

><p>Sister Alice carries the basket filled with goodies and hummed a song while walking her way to the wooden barricades. The watchman look below seeing a familiar nun and instruct his fellow brothers to open the 2 large doors leading the girl to go inside.<p>

The girl climb the ladder and went to their post where Joe is waiting for her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hills preparing the feast for tonight?" asks Joe while hugging Alice and soothes her back.

"I just want to invite you too. You haven't come down to the village for quite some time now." said Alice before letting Joe go.

Joe chuckles, the girl still didn't learn from his words…

"Alice, it's been 2 years now, Know my drill. I was placed as the main guard here now. Get that in your head of yours." he humor in which he get a giggle by response.

"I know that, I just want to see you awhile now, I've been stuck in the chapel for quite some time. I miss my playmate *sad face*…"

There she goes again….

Joe chuckles again and glares at his men in his front who are reluctantly uhh….tease him and her?

"Alright…alright….I'll come along and catch some time tonight okay?"

The girl giggle in delight again and gives Joe the basket filled with goodies. Joe happily accept the food since he knows Alice being a good cook for his liking taste.

Few minutes after, Alice waved goodbye to her fellow friend and went back to the hills to prepare the feast for their 'new Bishop'.

Joe look at her behind as she went to the place. He sighs when one of his men came and ask him.

"Do you tell her already about the code Hepta?" the man asked sincerely

"No, I don't want to tell her that one. It might ruin our friendship and…." he looks at his ring finger with a engagement ring dangles upon.

"We're too young and besides, It's against by the **Almighty Providence** on implementing that code to the parish's policy. It's kinda ironic that we have different laws to obliged that the law they have by the parish since two of those areas are in **Presharar**." said Joe and tell his men to get the preparations ready in case something bad happens during the feast.

(**Author's Note:** **Almighty Providence** prefers to the big boss in heaven)

"But sir, the code must be affirm to you and her by the Council."

"No the code was long gone when she decided to be a nun 3 years ago. The Council should know that they shouldn't argue the will of the parish."

Then Joe went back to his post followed by the man behind…

"Baron, Get the men ready and secure the place, even the blind spots if any, I don't want any _'surprises'_ during the feast."

"Sir, what about…"

"I lied to her, I'm not going, I'm still the main Watchmen here. We live to protect the village, no questions ask. Be ready for tonight."

* * *

><p>Then the night we all been waiting for arrive. The feast is a quite one of course, with tons of decorations and a big tables served with delicious and scrumptious are made by the villagers. The moon shines brightly upon them seeing that this is the moment they all been waiting for.<p>

**At the feast**

One of the members of the Council went to the stage and set his microphone to test that the equipment is ready to go.

The villagers are silently watching him while he began to speak.

"My fellow citizens, Tonight, we will have a peaceful sleep when we slumber as the new Bishop came to our village and serve to protect the village once more!" he announce loudly in which he gain tons of claps in return.

"At long last, our lands and heavenly water will restore and the skies will smile upon us with the almighty power of the Bishop blessed by our Almighty Providence."

"Yipee!"

"Hooray!"

"Now all the treasures beneath us will grow and will eventually-uhh well grow more now!" the Council member shouts more much to show the ecstasy

**Back at the Parish**

Alice went back to the church when Mother Samuel requested for her presence at the chapel in the 2nd floor. Alice wonders about the meaning of the head nun's sudden words and feeling the tense words indicating that her elder sister is troubled over something.

_*Alice, Meet me at the chapel, The Bishop wanted to meet us and just do what I say once you get there. Please trust me and pray deeply for our safety for now…*_

As she was ascending at the wooden stairs, she heard constant whispers as she was about to go to her destination.

Curiosity got the better of her so she went to the opposite hallway, It was a dark and quiet…too quiet.

When someone from the back grab her and covers her mouth with a cloth.

Alice widen her eyes and fear suddenly overcome her body, only one thing she thought for this.

_*Thieves*_

"Well, well, this is a surprise, The boss didn't tell us that the nun would be here anytime soon."

said the man holding her captive and chuckles evilly at the same time.

The other man looks at her and a smirk appear on his face.

"Tied her up. We don't want the boss disappointed if we fail to claim the Bishop's items."

"HMmmrrppphh….Hrrmmmphhh!"

As much as she say the words, the cloth only keep her from talking to the 2 thieves.

_*No, Not the Bishop only items, that's the __**Presharar Providence's**__ beloved and holy treasures* _she thought and wishing that Mother Samuel wouldn't get caught or hurt by the bad guys.

(**Author's Note:** **Presharar Providence** is a title given by the Bishop in Providence generations years ago.)

"Stay here and guard the girl." said the man to the one holding Alice as she tied her at the corner of the room and locks it.

* * *

><p>"Code Red! Code Red!" said the guard as a flock of men in black in disguise went to the west part of the village.<p>

The villagers already scream in anguish and despair as flames of fires flickers at every house it made contact. It was pure chaos in its physical form as the unknown men start to ambush the people, killing everyone in the process.

Determination and anger filled by the eyes of the guards as they put their rage on combat when fighting the enemies trying to kill them also.

"Baron! Status report!" shout Joe through his earpiece communicating his right man at the main gates.

"Sir! The guards from east and west coast are in status red! They need backup and the south wing of the village already dominated by the enemy sir!" shout Baron while fighting his enemy at the top area of the post barricades.

"Bring the medium side backups, they might be handy and bring the guards if any got injured at the south wing who are still alive…" said Joe as he continues…

"I guess our side is the only thing left huh…" he whispers audibly to Baron and signal his men.

"Keep up men! Don't let the enemy take over the north wing" Joe announce to all the man communicating them via their devices in which his allies nodded in reply.

"Sir!"

_*What happen? Our tough and blind spots are covered with massive security in hand before, our walls are impenetrable and the arial side is quite handy for any strange activities yet the enemies find its way to enter here?*_ Joe thought as he slice his enemy's throat in half. Two enemies charge towards him. Joe sharp instincts went milliseconds before he was pierce by the weapon. He raise a punch by a guy while leading his partner pooled by his own blood made by Joe and dies eventually.

Joe looks around seeing that the enemies lessen and instructs few of his men to gather at the main gate were Baron is in…..

"Baron, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear sir, The east side are having the advantage and the west side's reinforcements should be there any moment."

"What about the parish?"

"Sir, the guards are in deep lookout, no suspicious activities at the center place, for now…."

Joe shook his furiously and shouts.

"You idiot! There might be enemies looming around that area! Uggh Baron, called my men to meet me at the center side and get the members of the Council and the survivors at ground zero. " shout Joe before plunging his sword in the enemy's chest.

* * *

><p><em>Merciless….in the village of secrets…..Protecting something worth unknown….<em>

Joe and his men's eyes widen when they sees the scene before them. The feast turn out to a disaster….One of the member of the Council was hung by his neck with a rope in the branch of a tree along with the some dead people hanging around.

That's not all, the blood of the townsmen was scattered and left to ashes as flames engulfed their bodies and the guards protecting the center area already died in vain with their families' body are chopped and ripped into rotten fleshes.

Scars of their hearts squished as one of his men went to the body of his only son and cried in agony as he attempts to save his son's ashes….

It was too late….and Joe only realized that the informant (a.k.a the guard told him that the center side is safe) already died beforehand. He conclude that the 'guard' Baron deal with was just a spy at the enemy's side.

"_Could….it be….we were invaded a long time now? Oh no Alice!" _ thought Joe hoping that his damsel is alright. He called his men to go to the parish but….

A knife quickly went to Joe's point of view. Joe look up seeing one enemy lying comfortably at a dead tree.

The enemy chuckles maniacally that echoes through the bloody night. Behind the dead tree are six members, each of them holding a handgun….

"Sir! The center side…"

"I know and it looks like we're cornered…" Joe stated before more men in hiding show themselves encircling and cornering him and his men.

* * *

><p>"It should be around here….somewhere?"<p>

They are looking for the 2 items: The Bishop's baston and the purple robes quite some time now.

"Here it is!"

The recon team then went to the flooring where the secret compartment laid.

The man opens the hidden top and what surprises him that the two items are gone!

* * *

><p>"What? What do you mean that the items have disappeared?"<p>

"Sorry Boss, we look everywhere in the chapel, even went to every secret compartments…but still no clue."

The Boss clench his fist and exhales deeply.

"I'll deal with that…just don't inform the _'Criminal'_ about this. We'll find it soon enough."

The man cut the connection when his Boss ended his call. He went back to his partner who currently guarding the young nun. He wasn't sure if he sees his partner either sleeping or taking a nap while he is resting near the door.

"Jack! Don't slack on the job!" shout Ben when in return heard no response from the latter itself. Ben raises an eyebrow and quickly went to him and gently slapped his cheeks only realizing….

"Bah! Thi—…" when his sight went blurry and went to his sleep joined by his partner. Mother Samuel opens the door and untied the young nun and quickly made their escape…..

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong>

Waah! What happen nows? Waah!, Hate cliffhangers. Somebody please tell me, the suspense is killing me *frustrated*

Oh hi guys! I am heartily sorry in leaving the story astray well don't blame me for being a college student who worries her studies more. I will try my best to update as soon as I can since summer almost calling me and I have time to update and review the stories I missed.

Anyways, I would like to thank the previous reviewers for supporting the story…

**teddybearcookies X3**

**MarshmellowsSleeping**

**Snowroseangel**

**Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel**

**Innocent Diamond**

**Akiko J. Suzuki**

...and that's it. =)

Until then! (Chapter 3 is up next! Soon enough...)


	3. Beneath Those Masks

**Preview**

(**Presharar**, the hidden village known for their hidden and valuable treasures was now invaded by the Criminal's Organization. Alice, a young nun was held captive by Jack and Ben, two of the goons and assistants of the Boss, was saved by the head nun Mother Samuel.

Meanwhile Joe and his men was cornered by one of the members of the Criminal's Organization who annihilate the villagers and one member of the Council.)

**Chapter 3**

**Beneath Those Masks**

* * *

><p>Mother Samuel pack up a few clothes and belongings, same goes for Alice for their escape that is. They both nodded in unison before going out the room and sneak out one of the enemies at hand.<p>

Alice was as nervous as a docile lamb, only following the head nun orders while they silently making their way out of here.

Mother Samuel went to a private room. She opens the doorknob with an ornament key and opens the door, leading Alice inside before closing the door. It was a empty yet not so spacious hallway with a dead end at the other side. Mother Samuel kneels with Alice following as well.

"Sister Alice, lets pray first hoping the Almighty Providence would guide us and lead us to a better place if something bad happens to us." said Mother Samuel to her

"But what about the Bishop Ace? He.."

"He was escorted by the Council to ground zero. We both got escorted but the Bishop specifically told me to go back to the chapel since we both have a meeting today. I guess he was concerned for your well-being as well…too bad the Council got strict to even accept his plea on going with me to rescue you." said Mother Samuel and went back to their prayers…

"_Blessed are the highest, bless by our guidance and hearts and pray to the departed ones, we ask for the Almighty Providence for forgiveness of not protecting the Presharar and lead us to our path of salvation….Arar."_

(Author's Note: **Arar** is yes to the Almighty Providence….same goes for the word Amen huh?)

Mother Samuel opens a secret door by knocking the said door 2 times and whispers near it leading Alice raising an eyebrow, she hasn't seen the head nun so secretively and serious over some things unknown to her.

As Alice was about to go in to the secret room, three people goes to the scene and a bullet was pierce upon the shoulders of the head nun, continuous firing of guns leading the head nun almost collapsing

"Don't let them get away!"

"Sister!" shout Alice going back to the secret entrance and assisting the head nun who was coughing with blood and descended to the stairs leading to one of the secret underground tunnels.

* * *

><p>Clash of different weapons, blunt, pointy and edgy weapons as blood splattered from the scene.<p>

In the back line was the Watchmen Joe fighting off a certain boss of the organization.

**Name:** Dan Kuso (alias Danma)

**Position:** Financial Adviser

**Rank:** 5th and currently the right hand of the _'Criminal'_

**Specialties:** Annihilates enemies through close and mid-air combats using his special poison darts and a sharp and edgy knife. A real-killing machine in other words.

**(Author's Note: In case you didn't know alias means, alias is the code name given to them for secret purposes and by not revealing their true names during their missions and tasks.)**

"It's over…" said Dan maniacally threatening the almost collapsed Joe and points the gun below at Joe who was trying to stand up. An innocent smile crept unto Joe's lips when…

"Not…yet….I still got…." said Joe while reaching something in his packet, a device while coughing at the same time.

Dan examines it a bit and shock was written in his face.

"You….." said Dan taking a step back. Its either this, Joe is serious about this or rather making a prank on him.

"I already told you…me and my men….live in a code….a code that inherited by our ancestors….if we can't protect the village…"

"Boys! Go Back! Now! Retreat! Code Retreat! Now!" shout Dan to his earpiece and in a matter of seconds, the enemies retreat or withdraw from the area…

As on cue, Joe pushes the button, activating the detonator that will lead the underground bombs to explode but not before he thought and smiled….

"_Forgive me Presharar Providence Bishop, I failed the task, This…is the only way to recompose the village once more….Forgive me everyone, Alice, Baron….Almighty Providence…." murmur Joe before his heart stopped from beating due to multiple stabs he receive earlier…._

* * *

><p>Explosions from almost the areas of Providence was made leaving the guards and the remaining survivors fried their bodies who couldn't make it in time…so was the enemies dominating the areas at hand. The once known Providence, the village of rich resources, becomes a deserted and crumbles by pieces, the villagers, the guards and the Main Watchmen, died in vain….and so does the continuous holy power preside unto the village and now was replace by curses by the devil's wrath from hell as the red flames of hot fire flickers like a small campfire bursting its anger upon a forest.<p>

_Scream all you want, the pain and with everyone's suffering cannot bring them alive once more…._

* * *

><p>The coast is getting deeper and darker, unknown when will the light can save them, As Alice assist the collapsed body of Mother Samuel when a debris came down before them with slight of flickers of fire rose upon the underground tunnel leading the enemies stuck behind.<p>

The three men chasing after them was blocked by the big debris and small debris almost leading Alice to a safe distance away from them.

As they made it to an exit, Alice finally breathe from exhaustion, trying to keep her oxygen intact and attempts to heal the head nun.

"No Alice…..you can…..It…late…." head nun Samuel said trying to keep up her remaining energy…

"Please Mother, rest, I'll get the wet cloth and the lagundi leaves…" said Alice as calm as she can be. She place the grind the leaves and place the bits unto the wet cloth and place it unto the head nun's back and attempts to extract the bullet on her left shoulder….

"Go…..and here…."

"Please Mother, stay still…."

"Alice….."

Alice looks at her fellow and beloved sister's smile trying to convey that it's alright. Alice never heard of Mother Samuel calling her first name. She was quite used of calling her sister or something.

Finally, a tear came upon by her left eye but she wiped it off trying her best to look brave.

"Here…." said Mother Samuel and coughs some of her blood as she handed the Bishop's items and place it on her palms.

Alice widen her eyes….

"The purple robes and the bishop's baton….this…."

"The…only things…..mark….exist….of Providence…." said Mother Providence and smiles sweetly to Alice once again, only widely this time.

"But….."

"Go….protect…this…Pray…always." as she caress her orange and messy hair

"But…."

"Don't cry…..Alice…Take care…..thank you…." before the remaining energy of the head nun rest with her pair of bloody hands let go of Alice's leaving the two remaining treasures of Presharar Providence at her hands.

Alice hugged the body of once her head nun and mentor and cries silently with the flames coming from different directions cooking the village to crust and ashes. She wasn't so sure what happen so far, it's just she remembers being held captive and this what happens…She went to her pocket of her dirty nun robes to reach her personal rosary and wrapped it unto Mother's Samuel wrinkled left hand. She smile yet cried when she sees Mother Samuel smiling back at her with her eyes open. Alice gently close her eyelids and pray shortly.

As she was about to carry the corpse, whispers from behind were heard making her flinch. As much as she wanted to stay and mourn Mother Samuel's sudden death, she remember the head nun's plea.

* * *

><p>"<em>Protect the Bishop's items. There the only things that mark the existence of Presharar."<em>

And with that, she runs away leaving the body behind and went to the forest.

She was trying her best to be remain hidden in the shadows and taking soft steps to hide from trees to bushes to logs trying her best to get away from the place as soon as possible.

A roadway was seen from the eyes of the young nun and quickly fasten her pace when…

"Over there!" shout an enemy and shot at the young nun but misses the shot as he hits it in a tree.

Alice went out to the clearing as fast as she can and much to the blessings and a miracle, a public bus was there waiting for her at the bus stop. She quickly went inside and in time, the bus was departing leaving three people still catching her up. One member try to open fire but…

"You fool! We can't caught like this!" he said and holds roughly the right arm of his partner before shooting at the runaway bus.

"Call the Boss."

"Roger."

"Do you get her men?" asks Dan as he went to the three members who shook their heads in unison.

"She got away sir and I think she's holding the items right now." said Ben still holding Jack's right arm.

"I see…" and hold his cellphone to call the Reconnaissance Leader.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, were getting unto that….I already know where the bus next stop is. So there's no point of getting our men to every checkpoint around Wardington City."<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss…wake up…." said the bus driver waking up the nun. She opens her eyes and yawns at the same time seeing the person in front of her.<p>

"You're here at Sign Station. I believe this is the last stop?" said the bus driver in which the girl stands up and get her things before going out.

"Thank you…." said Alice and bowing down before him.

"You should get some shower sister…I'll escort you to the nearest bathroom…"

"Thank you…."

"Robin….You can call me Robin."

* * *

><p>Alice requested to the security guard at the bus station to let her stay in which they volunteer agree seeing that they have to give something to the pitiful nun. She went to the faculty room where a couch was reserved by Robin, the bus driver.<p>

As she was about to enter the room to get some rest and maybe forgot the _'harsh event'_ happen at her home village, Someone from the back hold her left arm making Alice look back frighten but surprise in glee and a sigh in relief was replace when a familiar face was looking at her sincerely.

It wasn't appropriate and respectful but it's like instincts that she wanted a comforting hug from that person.

"Bishop…..I…I thought.."

The Bishop soothes her back and comforting her cries as she escorts her to the nearest bench near the faculty room.

The Bishop lets go of her and wipes the tears that keeps coming from her cheeks and gives her a reassuring smile.

"I escape….I don't want you to be left alone in the parish so I convince Mother Samuel to keep you safe…."

"How do you survive anyway?" asks Alice as she gets her handkerchief and wipes some smudge in the Bishop's face. The Bishop chuckles lightly and pats her head and looks at her brown eyes.

"Ground zero is known for being the tightest security area. Me, the Council and some survivors manage to get there but…."

"But…."

"It appears that someone bombed the whole area including ground zero as well. All of us panicked of course….and…..some of them didn't survive….I…."

"It's okay Bishop…I…"

"You can just call me Ace sister, We're not in Presharar anymore, well used to be Presharar…"said Ace and sighs in disappointment. It was carry out by his will to protect the village but now….this happened, and it only level up his guilt once more.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I was making my escape using the underground tunnel when some enemies was murmuring about you, they just happens to tell the station you were in. So I came here as fast as I can to warn you." said Ace and standing up followed by Alice as well.

Alice was beyond in waves of panic already. If the chances of the enemies will caught them, the items will be confiscated from her and most importantly, she broke her promise to her Mother.

"I'll wait for you here, get your things ready okay?" instruct Ace which made Alice nodded in reply before going back to the room to pack her things again.

* * *

><p>"Sister, lets go.."<p>

"Okay but you can call me Alice, Bishop…"

"Did I already tell you, its Ace only sister…"

"Its Alice, Bishop Ace…."

"and Its Ace to you, Sister Alice…." and chuckles softly

"Can we just discuss this later?" asks Ace rhetorically in which the girl understand firmly. As they was about to exit, A shot was heard making the girl squeal in fright but just in time for Ace to lower her head down and keeping her voice down.

Ace peeks a little when he sees the guard near the post was beaten and killed by three men and another group of men went inside the bus station.

Ace looks at Alice and signaling her to keep quiet.

"Alice…you need to trust me okay? I need you to go to the warehouse over there and hide there for the meantime…."

"But what about you…I don't want you to get hurt…."

"No, I'm alright. It looks like the enemies aren't going to give up to find us…" said Ace dragging Alice to the warehouse making sure that the men couldn't see them in the dark.

As the men went to the opposite side, away from their hiding place , Ace takes this chance to hide Alice.

"I'll be back okay? I'm going to find another way to get us out of here. I don't want you to get hurt or touched by those guys. Stay quiet and don't make a sound." said Ace with determination sounded in his voice

"Ace….what if…."

Ace shooks his head and pats her head.

"It's going to be okay." said Ace and smiles reassuringly to her again before closing the door. Ace locks the door afterwards making sure no one is going to enter her place of hiding.

* * *

><p>Alice heard a click from outside indicating that Ace lock the door. She prays for the Bishop's safety that he will be alright.<p>

She went to one corner near the boxes and cried silently, it was then she only realize that the villagers, Joe and everyone including Mother Samuel died in the village. And it's like twisted fate that the village is only known by the residents including her inside was burned to crust, with no evidence that there are still alive. No one, not even the outsiders has the privilege knowledge about the existence of Presharar. She looks at her dirty left hand with some tint of Mother Samuel's blood. It was a horrible sight for her, she never dare to look upon a blood of another person, but there's one thing that remains untouched and clean in her hand.

An engagement ring dangles on her ring finger that made him remember Joe, her playmate, her love and forever.

Sure Joe changes drastically and become strict by the codes by the Superior of the Council, but she knows that he only wanted what is **'right'** and for the **'good'** of the village. The Council assures that the code **"Hepta"** would be applied but then again, she was chosen by the nuns of the parish to be one of them before they could get….***coughs* **married after that.

She wipes her tears away and try her best to convince herself

*_Joe is in the past now Alice, You have to move on*_ and with that she stands up and breathes deeply trying to cope her body by this emotional pain and guilt inside of her

She wanders around the dark and spooky room finding something useful. As she take another step, something came unto her.

Her vision went blurry and the only thing she could remember was familiar constant whispers before she faint eventually.

* * *

><p>Ace waited a good few minutes before the coast is clear. He went back to the warehouse where he kept the nun hidden. He opens the door leading two of his men capturing their target.<p>

"Did you get it…?" asks Ace with a tint of dark aroma in his voice as he glance at the unconscious nun.

"Yeah Boss." said Ben and hand the two items to him.

Ace smiles in amusement and went up to call someone.

"We got it man." said Ace using his personal cellphone to talk to the '_Criminal'_

Shun smirks a bit as he looks up to the screen.

"Yeah, I watch everything. You sure know how to keep our tracks clean. Give me the items as soon as possible."

"I wasn't called the Reconnaissance Leader for nothing Criminal. We'll be back before you know it."

And both bosses laugh at their own demise for their job well done over their retrieve-and-kill operation **"Siezta".**

Ace cut his call when Jack asked something.

"Uh, sir? What about her?" asks Jack as he gather the two items back at their van. Ace was instructing his men to go back to their assigned hideouts for now, until another operation will be called again. Ace looks back at Jack,

"I have other plans for her, and no I won't kill her….for now."

"But Boss, She is a decisive witness, if the Criminal finds out…" but Ace raise his hand cutting of Ben's statement before he continue

"Nothing to worry about. Just put the girl in my van and get your butts back to base." said Ace darkly and an evil smirk appear on his face when he saw Ben puts the girl at the backseat of the vehicle.

**Name:** Ace Grit (alias Trace)

**Position:** Reconnaissance Leader

**Rank:** 4th and currently the left hand of the 'Criminal'

**Specialties:** Good for retrieving information and deals with 'disguising' himself to gain trust from the target places. The current mastermind of the operations handling and planning strategies.

He disguise himself as the son of the Deceased Bishop by altering the documents, bio data and educational background and almost manipulating the mind of one member of the Council of Presharar to kill one other member of the Council after knowing his real identity.

* * *

><p><strong>Wardington City<strong>, one of the victim's of the 'Criminal' operations and black mail businesses which was known for the ranked bosses main lairs. This, of course, was left unnoticed and not verify by the government polices and the army since they couldn't find any trace of the _'Criminal's Organization' _not even a clue since the organization's operations are quite secretive…..yet demonic in the ways of the mastermind's twisted mind.

**Name:** Shun Kazami (alias Criminal)

**Position:** Criminal

**Rank:** 2nd ,main boss among the bosses of the hierarchy of the organization and currently the sole supervisor of the blackmail operations in the underground activities.

**Specialties:** Watcher and current mastermind of the operations of the organization. He only got involved and only appear physically by tasks, missions, etc for his own amusement or maybe in master operations in case the mission would involved by the government.

Shun is seating by his comfortable and fluffy swivel chair when someone burst the doors open. He turns around casually seeing the Reconnaissance Leader with his goons and his financial adviser. Shun smirks seeing Jack, one of Ace's goon holding a medium size brown cloth wrapping the target items.

Shun unveiled the cloth seeing two of the Presharar Providence items.

"Good work men. You may now go."

As soon as the assailants and goons are gone, that leaves Ace and Dan behind.

"So…uhh…are you going to sell that to one of our black markets here in the city?" asks financial adviser Dan Kuso

"No….I'm keeping these as my personal trophies…." said Shun and stands up.

Ace and Dan look at each other and shrugs yet surprise, this is the first time Shun was keeping the bargain for himself and not to give it away so suddenly.

"I'm going to my room. I still need to make homicide plans for those tr8" said Shun before exiting the control room leaving the boss and the reconnaissance leader behind.

(**Author's Note**: **tr8** means traitors of his organization)

Meanwhile, Ace was smirking playfully as he watch Shun's back leaving them behind. Dan look at Ace and asks

"That look….something tells me that you have something in your mind that will end up getting us in trouble….again." said Dan and examining Ace's face closely. Ace hung his head below before ending his smirk and pats Dan's shoulder.

"You want to find out?" asks Ace in which Dan nodded in reply.

Normally, Dan was the major prankster among the organization back when he was just one of Shun's assailants but since his role is now is a serious tasks, he had a bad time to set up pranks now.

"Follow me" said Ace with Dan following him behind.

* * *

><p>Shun lay his tired body in his waterbed and put his left arm in his face, hiding his eyes and sighs audibly. He puts his left arm behind his head and stares at the ceiling then look at the glass cabinet where the purple robes and the bishop's baton are displayed. He chuckles lightly and turn to his left only seeing a lump bed blanket beside him. He raise an eyebrow.<p>

_*Huh, the lump is bigger than I last check*_

* * *

><p>Ace was leaning on a certain wall near Shun's master bedroom. Dan was smiling ear to ear after Ace explains his <strong>'plan to make Shun scare his guts out.'<strong> as he cross his arms.

After a good 3 minutes, A high-pitched scream echoes amongst the rooms of the lair making the other men go in different position with their handguns ready, in their minds, an enemy enter their secret base. Ace looks down and instruct their men.

"False alarm boys. The Criminal is having a seizure." said Ace casually making their men went to the 4th floor to see the commotion is all about.

Shun was carrying an unconscious body with his face in an annoying expression.

"AAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!" shout Shun as he barge the door open and went to his right seeing Ace leaning the wall with Dan holding his hands at the railings. Shun twitched his eyebrows more when Dan finally burst out laughing and his body rolling over, cannot contain his funny bones anymore with his men from right and left look at them and have a confused look altogether.

Shun breathe trying to compose calm and collected as he can be and began to said.

"ACEE! HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS CREATURE IN MY BEDROOM! NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN MY BED ALL OVER AGAIN AND WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THI—THIS THING IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS OR I AM GOING TO POKE YOUR EYES OUT AND FRIED IT AND SERVE FOR TOMMOROW'S DINNER! RUOUTOFURMIND" okay so much for being calm and collected as he can be.

Ace just shrugs his shoulders when Shun is shouting dramatically.

"Come on Shun, Think of it as my birthday gift to you…."

"HECK WOULD I CARE AND MY BIRTHDAY WAS UNTIL THREE MONTHS!" he shout even louder making the men at his back stand back, same goes for the men behind Ace and Dan who is still rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shun-just think of it as your amusement while you're doing your thang" said Dan and burst out laughing once again.

"AND WHAT? TAKING OUT HER CLOTHES AND GIVING HER FOOD AFTER THAT? I AM SHUN KAZAMI, THE CRIMINAL, NOT A BABYSITTER OF THI-THIS DISGUSTING CREATURE!"

Soon after, the men start laughing their will out and followed by Dan, still sticking out his laugh out. On the other side, Alice, who was now got carry by Shun is still sleeping hazily, still unconscious during the commotion. Dan stands up and try his best not to burst out laughing again anymore.

**(Author's Note: Alice was drugged so she couldn't wake up until 7 hours after)**

Ace chuckles and puts his hands in his pocket.

"That disgusting creature happens to be a girl, Shun."

"Well here's what Shun thinks. Shun doesn't like it and throw this damsel out of my sight." said Shun and **LITERALLY** throw Alice over Ace who in time catches her in his pair of arms.

"Well here's what Ace thinks. Ace thinks it's time for Shun to get a girl and get over by his name **"Gay Criminal"** from now on." said Ace and throw back Alice in Shun's arms who in time subconsciously catch her before she fall."

"Then Dan, you take care of her." said Shun and throw Alice again, this time he throws the girl to Dan.

"What—But dude, I can't handle this kind of girl…"

"And why not Mr. Financial Adviser, I'm your boss and your boss told you to take that as a task young man." said Shun angrily using his third persona.

"I have standards Shun, I can't take advantage of an innocent girl." said Dan before throwing Alice at Ace.

"You heard her Shun, you're her babysitter starting tomorrow." said Ace and throw Alice back at Shun again. Shun scowl in annoyance.

"Nu uh-you bring her to my place. You deal with her…"

"I give her to you as my token of appreciation to you…."

"You mean token of my burden. I can't deal with a girl in a matter of seconds, Ace."

"Hey! Why did I end up holding the nun guys? Ace you hold her!"

"No you handle her Mr. Criminal!"

"No wicked way!"

The men from both sides wore different shock and confused expressions at the same time. Their three top-ranked bosses, here in the lair of the Criminal, is now playing a game of catch.

Only this time, the 'ball' happen to be Alice's unconscious body. Well heck, who cares right?

* * *

><p>"FINE!" said Shun before shutting the door close with Alice still cradle in his arms. He went to his nearest sofa, and putting down Alice harshly like he put down a sack of potato in middle air then went back to sleep.<p>

_*Great, Now I have to deal with this thing before I planned out my documents in the morning*_ thought Shun and drifty went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So that's about it then, I'm sorry if the bad guys end up winning but it's part of my story and its very crucial to adjust the scene since it's an evil organization and all that as well. I promise to have this a happy ending for Shun and Alice…..well not really. Oh well.

Seems I don't have any reviewers, well, what could I expect for such a boring story -.-" I made…

Hope you enjoy reading and see you soon! (if there are readers…Lolz XD)

Until then!

(**Chapter 4** is soon soon enough and reading and reviewing some stories so far)


	4. Starting Anew With Her

**Preview**

(Alice manage to escape but later capture by Ace's troops with Ace, who happened to be the Reconnaissance Leader who was sent by Shun, the Criminal.

Now that the two items, the purple robes and the bishop's baton are now in the hands of the Criminal, what will happen now? And what plans does Shun have to do with Alice then?)

**WARNING:** Please, by your treasure hearts, bear it with understanding and just continue reading. If your heart and mind cannot contain the monstrosity made by the following scenes any longer, You can stop reading. Please understand that this is a part of the concept made and not by the sudden grudge and hatred by flippy17 (yeah that's me) _*runs for my life*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Starting Anew with Her**

* * *

><p><strong>[March 29, 2012; 6:15 A.M – Wardington City; Section 34; Location: Unknown]<strong>

Its Thursday morning at the city, peace was heard among the areas, almost peaceful but almost dangerously quiet in one private mansion where resides their great power and authority which was left unknown to the mayor of Wardington City.

Shun wakes up and yawns as he rubs his eyes for a rough morning waiting for him. He went to the bathroom and decided to take a cold shower

After taking a shower, he wraps his towel in his lower part of his body and went back to his room. As he was about to get put on some clothes from of his closet, he looks at his desk seeing a tray with pancakes, fried eggs with a cup of hot chocolate still steaming from its hotness

He raise an eyebrow seeing his prepared and surprise breakfast-in-bed and looks at his corner seeing the girl looking at the glass cabinet. He was alerted when Alice saw the two Presharar items displayed the cabinet.

He forgot he wasn't wearing his shirt and went straight to the girl and grip her right shoulder making Alice flinch.

"Don't even think of getting those from me." warns Shun with his piercing eyes glares at Alice.

Alice yelp in pain when Shun broke her arm and pinned her to the wall, with Shun holding her captive.

"Uhmmm…please let go?"

"And what are you going to do if I plan to let you go?"

"I…"

"Shun" Ace called him as he opens the door seeing the two latters. Shun let go of Alice but not before she pinch her arm. Alice cried in pain and went to Ace and sobs at Ace's chest.

"Ace…." said Alice with Ace soothing her back and glares at Shun. Ace looks at her back and smile.

"Go outside okay? Shun just have a bad mood today." said Ace and pats her head making Alice nod in reply and close the door behind.

Shun looks at them in disgust

"Wow, now I know why the whole organization called you the **'playboy prince'**." said Shun sarcastically. Shun already knows Ace for being too **'nice'** and **'respectful'** just to deceive someone in the eyes.

"I'm just concern, Shun."

"Look who's talking, either you're lying to her, or its just her tiny brain can function and she easily believes you like that."

"I'm serious dude."

"So now you're telling me that—"

"Shut your mouth up idiot!" shout Ace at Shun. Shun raise an eyebrow amusingly as he never seen a frustrated Ace before in his life.

"I owe her, it's the least that I could do."

"Then why did you give her to me then? You know I can't handle a girl for just one itsy bitsy second." asks Shun to Ace who heaved a sigh and scratch his head.

"Knowing you, of course you could kill the girl anytime but I can't let you hurt a girl anymore so, I'm keeping a lookout to you and her. I'm giving you Alice as a training exercise to treat someone nicely." said Ace as he was about to go out and leave Shun alone.

"And what happens if I didn't treat her nicely?" asks Shun challenging Ace who smirks hearing that from him.

"I'll leave the organization. Permanently." said Ace and holds the doorknob, opens the door and leaves without another word.

**Head Eagle's Policy Number 5:** If a member of an organization leaves the organization with or without a valid reason. He / She will be permanently punished by the Head Eagle of the **'Criminal'** Organization. He will faced multiple deaths and torture decided by the Head Eagle leading him a painful death afterwards.

**Name:** Unknown

**Position:** Head Eagle

**Rank:** 1st and currently the main bosses among the bosses in the **'Criminal Organization'**

**Specialties:** Sole director and superior of the 'Criminal's Organization' led by Shun Kazami. The one controlling the power and authority by giving orders among the bosses and the Criminal. He isn't quite visible among the organization but every member has to keep their focus on every movements they made if they didn't want to face the wrath of the Head Eagle.

But his skills was now inherited by the 'Criminal' 2 years ago.

Now all the rules and policies are willed by Shun Kazami himself.

In other words, Shun claims to be part **'Head Eagle'** and **'Criminal'** at the same time

Shun shook his head in dismay and disappointed at the same time, never he had seen Ace try to declare to quit his role for the sake of the girl.

Out of nowhere, Alice was scouting around the garden, she descended at the ground stairs and went to the flowery platform. She giggles in delight as she whirl and drop herself to the ground, petals scattered. She looks at the blue and white sky as it was smiling back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>

"Look out for the girl, Make sure she wouldn't escape from us." said Ace to the men at the balcony in which they nodded in reply.

"You heard the boss men, Keep an eye on the girl."

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Shun was opening the glass cabinet and holds his now prize possession, the bishop baton and the purple robes. He smirks as he attempts to wear the garments.<p>

"Let's see if you two are still working." murmur Shun and uses the baton to point at a chair.

Many attempts but somehow, the baton isn't functioning as it seems. Shun raise an eyebrow and whack the baton in his study desk multiple times.

"Come on you stupid toy, Work!" but its kinda futile and decided to ask himself.

_*Odd, The last time I check, wasn't it suppose to magically levitate a thing or use some holy powers to blessed something? More likely make someone powerful?*_ asks the curious cat Shun Kazami. He examines the two items a little more. He widen his eyes in disbelief when he notice something odd and peculiar about both items.

A small stick-up note saying "**Made in China"** was seen before his eyes. Minutes later, He scowled in annoyance and went up to call one of his men near his room.

"Bring the girl here in my office RIGHT this INSTANT." he said with a tint of anger in a calming compromise and leaves his bedroom to go to his main office.

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of THESE?" asked Shun in a calm and cool manner and throw the two items in front of her in the ground.<p>

Alice bowed down as she try her best not to look at those dark and cold eyes. Shun went to her and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I….I don't know what you're talking about.." said Alice back at him, her voice is trembling at every word she said.

Shun cannot contain his annoyance any longer and points the handgun at her forehead with Alice still bowing down.

"You're not really a good liar are you? TELL ME!" shout Shun and as was about inches away to pull the trigger.

On the other hand, Dan was stiffly laughing his heart again as he looks at the claimed items at the floor

"Wow, if the Head Eagle founds out that we stole fake items, this would leave as a first bad record from the **'Criminal's Organization'** history huh?"

Shun looks at Dan and growls back at him, however Dan doesn't bother him and laughed even more

"Oh wait, you ARE THE HEAD EAGLE NOW. Well, if the Former Head Eagle is still-".

"Dan….zipped your mouth or I'll call policy 32."

**Head Eagle's Policy Number 32:** Strangle Dan Kuso if he doesn't shut his mouth up.

"Hey No Fair! You invented that policy and not the Former Head Eagle!"

"You said it yourself, I'm the New Head Eagle right here right now. Quit it or I'll kill you with the girl too."

Shun went back to deal the quiet orange hair girl after Dan shut his mouth up but not before he mention _"You will be in trouble by Ace again when he comes back if something terrible happen to her"_

Shun raise her face roughly and force her to look at his eyes, empty yet cold. Alice gulp her throat trying to get some water from her saliva as she try to cool her dry throat from the whole situation with Shun pointing his gun at her with some men encircled them

"I…still don't know…."

"That's it!" said Shun surrendering his little patience and puts his gun back at his pocket. He snapped his fingers instructing his men.

"Begin the Chamber Salute. Make her break at the chamber room when I came back." said Shun and walks away but not before he grab Dan's collar who was trying to tell Shun's men.

"No! Don't do it!" Dan plead but Shun's men didn't listen to him as two of his men prepare the rack with chains, dragging the helpless girl who still cried for help and ask Shun for reconsideration.

* * *

><p>Shun smiled in delight as he heard numerous cries and screams at the chamber room, where Alice was kept locket, torturing her.<p>

**Chamber Salute:** Level-3 punishment, consist of whipping the victim's back countless times and using the mechanical rack to pull her parts of the victim's body not until the victim tells the sensitive information the Criminal . him, needed.

He was eating his toasted bread with Dan crossing his arms and shook his head, frustrated yet scared to hear the nun's anguish pleas and was about to go back to the Chamber but Shun point his handgun and almost shooting Dan's left shoulder, instead the bullet went to the left side part of the door.

"Don't bother" he said darkly as he munch his toasted bread.

Then out of nowhere, Dan shot Shun back using his gun making Shun stand up surprise, leaving a distraction for him in order for Dan to escape.

In a few minutes, the men hold and retrieve Dan firmly back at Shun's room. Shun shook his head in dismay looking at Dan who was glaring at him

"How could you! How could you bring Chamber Salute on a girl, specifically a nun! You should have known better dude."

"Are you replacing the girl's sake for our friendship Dan."

"Screw you Shun! I don't care if you're the Criminal or not!" said Dan as he attempts to wriggle free at Shun's men who was keeping him captive.

Just then, four men came and barge the door open and points the gun at Shun who was smirking amusingly seeing Dan's men came to his rescue.

Dan looks at his rescue troops and shook his head.

"Hold your fire men."

"But Sir."

"Just do it!"

After that, Shun chuckles lightly and instruct his men to let go of Dan. Dan rub his left shoulder like his tending a little wound Shun made.

"Sorry Dan."

"You should apologize to the girl instead. Come on boys." said Dan with his four men leaving Shun's room. Shun heaved a sigh and turn his chair away, facing the left window pane.

"You're supposed to be my financial adviser. Getting those items means a lot to the organization." said Shun and cross his arms.

"You have a point Shun. But….it's not the least important to me, you're the one who needed it anyway." said Dan and close the door behind Shun.

"You can go now." and for Shun being the only one left in the main office. He adjusts his chair and places his feet at the desk and looks at his desk with his documents and his breakfast still placed in a tray. What curious him is a little sticky note paste in his personal mug. He raise an eyebrow not noticing that and went to reach it. He began reading it.

"_Good morning, Hope you like the pancakes I made, and oh watch your tongue when you're drinking the hot chocolate."_

It's not by lucky guess and prediction but something tells him that the note was written by the girl herself.

Shun slowly walk up to the pitiful orange haired girl who was still panting from the heavy torture with the scars still fresh on her back and with her whole body got bruised by the rack who pulled her limbs apart.

He raise her face once more seeing fresh streams of tears coming from her sore eyes and went to her pale cheek.

"Now you want to tell me where the REAL bishop's baton and the purple robes are now?" he asks sweetly, almost too innocently sweet.

Alice with her empty eyes smile sweetly back at him.

"No, I don't know where they are…" she replied back making Shun let go of her roughly and slap her face leaving her side lips sting and bleed.

"10 whips!"

* * *

><p>"30 more whips!" Shun commanded to his layman in which he obliged without hesitation. As much Alice cried for help, it was pure hopeless and the upper hand went to Shun of course. Her tears went dried as more whips came and more endless painful stings gained more from her back. Her breathing become constant, trying to catch her breath and her eyes are getting sore and emptier than usual.<p>

Shun pulled her messy orange hair up and look straight in her face.

Amidst the pain, anger, guilt and fear envelop her body and mind, same angelic smile came upon her face.

"I still…." and coughs some blood from her mouth.

"Well?" asks the impatient Shun

"I don't know where it is."

"That's it!" said Shun pulling his gun out.

"If you can't tell us, then,"

All his vision went blurry and black as darkness came before him after that before he pull the gun's trigger to kill the girl.

* * *

><p>As if a life saver or another miracle, Alice was saved by Ace again. The men from the back was beyond shocked after seeing Ace knocked the Criminal out cold. He glance at Ben, his trustee to bring Shun back to his master bed room and told the men to go out.<p>

Ace quickly went to Alice and trying to freed her from the chains and eventually carried her bridal style.

"Ace…"

"Rest. I'll tend your wounds okay?"

Alice wanted to argue back but tiredness overcome her and went back to sleep. Ace went to the 3rd floor and Jack, his another trustee, open the door for him and close the door after they went in.

Ace gently put Alice in his bed and went to get his personal aid kit to heal those fresh wounds. He never felt scared after seeing Alice's state like this, well he was quite used to their previous victims back then but not to her, as if a heavy burden was pulling him from his conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>5:50 A.M (30 minutes before the morning sun rises)<strong>

Ace went back to the mansion after his morning exercise and wash about to get some fresh bath upstairs when he sense something at the kitchen. In instincts, he was preparing his gun and leans at the back of the wall and peeks a little seeing a shadow. He exhales and shout

"Freeze!" he shouted at the person in front of him who was stirring a chocolate mix and poured it in Shun's personal mug.

Ace widen his eyes surprise seeing Alice who was making breakfast in the morning.

_*Odd, the sleep pills should be still in effect. How come she's awake at this time?*_ He questions himself as he place his gun quietly back at his pockets. As on cue, Alice looks at Ace back and smiles.

"I made some pancakes." said Alice as she prepares the plate with pancakes at the table. Addition to that, she poured some maple syrup and went back to the counter to get her tray filled with food. Ace shrugs and goes to the round table. Ace eats the pancakes, satisfying his urge. Alice was about to leave him but not before Ace asks her

"And where do you think you're going?" with Ace taking a peek as she retreats carrying the tray

"I'm going to his room."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name…"

"Huh?"

Alice turn back and smiles back at him again once more.

"I'll be back, I'll make more pancakes for you." and with that she leaves and ascended the stairs.

* * *

><p>Ace frowns seeing the unfinished breakfast Alice made for Shun. It was sweet of her to get up early in the morning to serve Shun something special despite Alice doesn't know him but in the end, Shun mess it up big time and ended up eating the two garlic toasted breads instead. What made it worst was Shun's wrongdoings to her earlier.<p>

He glance at Shun still staring at him back and sighs audibly

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I got frustrated." said Shun making an excuse trying to get away the problem at hand.

"You should have known better, you could ask to her nicely…" but that made Shun laugh his heart out

"Nice? Dude, Have you watch some girly shows—."

"Dude, did you ever consider she's our guest?"

"A captive Ace! A CAPTIVE!"

"I give up…" said Ace, announce in defeat and went out.

"And where do you think you're going…?" asks Shun as he looks out in the window in his right this time, the sun is rising already. Afternoon is already here.

"I change my mind. I'll take the girl with me and when I happen to see you two again…"

"Woohoo! I'm not her babysitter anymore! and What now?" asks Shun, amused by the decision of Ace and ask again.

"I'll cut your throat in half…"

"You know you can't do that, remember policy 2?"

**Head Eagle's Policy Number 2:** If there would be a misbehavior of conduct or in-between fights between the Head Eagle with his comrades, including the Criminal, The Head Eagle will initially kick him in the organization. Kill him if possible."

"You don't want to end up like one of my missing tr8's number 54 do you?"

(**Author's Note**: **Chapter 1 Recap**: Shun was referring to the deceased Ezekiel Sepanche killed by Shun of course**. tr8's number 54** means traitor number 54…wow the number of traitors is really high huh, well it could be expected.)

"I don't care. Just….just leave her alone…"

"This is a surprise Ace…" Shun said while he grabbed the documents and drank his tequila

Ace cross his arms still looking at his direction anticipating his next words.

"What's so special about the girl that you keep worrying about? You've known her as the young nun mistress back at that village of pure lies and deceit. You can't even tell whether she's trying to get your trust and try to backstab you…"

"Village of pure lies and deceit?"

"I've known more information than you and your recon team. **Presharar Village** is known for importing and exporting illegal treasures and resources being guarded by the Main Watchmen with those pathetic guards and manipulating the residents' minds believing the Bishop is their oh so Savior, well Savior my butt! That Savior happen to be an ex-con of a run-away thief and oh, the story of founding the village was an awesome excuse for him for not pay taxes from the government and if an outsider happens to trespass that area, well they got kill anyway….

"But what about the holy powers of the bishop's baton and the purple robes? Don't even think that their story is beyond fake because that story spread nationwide news among Bayview City." argue Ace back at Shun

"I admit….those items really curious me though, I mean, bringing someone back to life and making the crops of any kind spread more and levitate something up high. I had to get those things for further examining." Shun said as he caress his jaw in curiosity.

"I even doubt those rusting Council of Presharar would get those items easily, those items couldn't exist from the black markets itself." said Shun again with Ace looking at him back. It finally dawn to him, a smirk tugged on Shun's lips as another evil plot was materializing his thoughts.

"How do you know those things even exist anyway? And you're pretty obsessed on retrieving those things…."

"I'll explain in to you in a matter of time. Right now, you have to make Alice, her name right? talk where those items really are." said Shun and glance his tequila as he raise it and drinks it in one go.

"Don't even think of making me called Chamber Salute on Alice again. I already tend-."

"No, Make her believe she's on your side. You know, used your '_charming playboy prince skills_' again just like what you did on your friend Mira. Then she'll have to tell you where it is! But make it quick, I'm not a patient guy, Ace."

"Okay, but just still you know, I'm not playing Mira's heart. What I felt for her is true."

"Pathetic, Getting involve by **'love'** and **'partnership'** makes me sick." said Shun and signed his documents.

Ace shook his head again before he went out leaving Shun behind.

On the other side, Shun chuckles lightly trying to imagine himself holding the bishop's baton with the purple robes casting a spell on Dan turning into a carrot, a childish dream yes.

Then he notice the sticky note again written by Alice in his personal mug. He reaches and grabs it and glance at it for several times. A natural smile formed from his lips and chuckles lightly before he placed it inside his binder notebook.

* * *

><p><strong>[9:00P.M]<strong>

Later that night, Alice wakes up and try her best to stand up despite the bandages Ace placed on her. She heard her tummy grumbles indicating her hunger. She went up from her bed and went out to her personal room rented by Ace himself.

She descended by the stairs with one man standing before her and bows in 90 degrees and went upstairs. Alice bowed to him after that and smiled at him making him blush before he went up.

Alice went to the kitchen to prepare her meal when someone cough from her back, it echoes which made her flinch and frighten at the same time. She peeks through the door seeing a familiar boy sitting at the dining chair at the round table. She steps back but…

"Sit here with me." he said making the girl obliged quickly and sit beside him.

He smirks but in a good way as he placed the soup, the rice with the chicken curry in her plate. Alice raises an eyebrow, she's really confused. Isn't he suppose to be mad at her for not telling her where the location of the real items he seek?

"Uhm, I'm not really hungry…" said Alice weakly, still not fully recover from earlier. It was odd that Shun was being nice to her….almost too nice. Shun went back to his seat

"Don't worry I didn't place poison on your plate. You haven't eaten lunch this afternoon so I prepared a buffet for you."

"But…"

"Eat" he said with authority and was about to spoon his first taste.

"Wait!" she said and grab his right hand which was holding the spoon

"What is it now?" Shun asks irritated and put the spoon on his plate.

"L—let us pray first.." said Alice and bow her head down and silently praying. Shun scratch his head and just follow the orange haired girl's prayer.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For joining me in our prayer. It's good for the heart you know?" said Alice and smiles at him back again. Honestly, it never gets old for her to smile and smile and still, smile for the last time.

Shun doesn't know why but for some reason, he felt weak and unguarded for the first time seeing the girl's expression

"Uhh Shun…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Uhmm….you're still holding my hand." she said and giggle softly which was heard by Shun. Shun widen his eyes when he saw that their hands are still holding under.

Shun and Alice didn't remember how, they just remember when Alice was holding Shun's hand when she tries to stop him to reach his spoon in his mouth.

_*His eyes are beautiful*_ Alice glance at his golden orb eyes.

_*Her hand so soft*_ Shun thought and started to caress her fingers. At the same time, they intertwine their hands and gaze at each other's eyes, not minding the delicious food waiting for them to satisfy their stomachs.

**[9:06PM; Control room]**

Unknown to them, Dan was staring at one certain monitor screen seeing the scene. He smiled while eating his popcorn with Ace sipped his cola.

"I won the bet" said Dan still staring at the screen

"It's not yet two months Dan."

"Come on Ace, Look at them. Shun really knows how to deceive around us often."

"I know…I know" said Ace and takes a bite in his club sandwich

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know some of you might get confused over Shun's sudden actions from the beginning to the end and with Alice wonderful line of patience.

and oh my waaaaaah!

(The **Fanfiction Author's** group members came before her wielding torches and a huge forks)

**Shaii:** How could you! You! You imbecile!

**Esra:** Ayee, we owe you but this is insane! Do you think we're happy seeing Alice like that! and Shun made her-made her torture!

**Haania:** blablablablaIR..!blablabla

**Darina:** *farts*

**Ayee(me):** *sighs* Did I warn all of you that you can stop reading if you dislike the scenes. Sheesh that's the purpose of writing a **WARNING** in the first place.

**Alexa:** Heck with your warning! Let's bury her alive at my backyard!

**Maudy:** Screw that. Let's donate her kidneys and feed it to my rabbit first!

**Rose:** And whipped her back!

**Everyone in the group:** Yeah!

**Nadia and Baila:** Traitor!

**Ayee(me):** Waaaahh! I'm sorry already! _*Runs for her dear life and chocolate cookies!*_

**All:** Come back here! We'll give you a choco chip cookie if you surrender your body to us!

**Ayee:** Really? *Hurriedly went back and remember (uh-oh)*

**All:** GET HER!

**Haania:** CHARGE!

Thank you guys for reading-and for disappointing to you guys too at the same time, I mean really, I can't control my pure evil side and my good side at the same time.

I would like to thank my current reviewers:

**InnocentDiamond and IDrinkLotsaEarlGrey**

(Seriously guys, I'm still a bit shy on receiving a good review, and the same time, Read the story. It's a honor *bows my head*. I promise I will do my best to satisfy you guys...well to the account that this story will be more...evil than the current chapter. Innocent Diamond, seriously? You really have to review 2 chapters at the same time? Waahh! Now Im embarassaed but Im super happy that you did that...I mean really...and I promised that I could review your story as well. If I have time for my mom to stop me from writing stories. Oh well)

If this story doesn't continue, its either I'm having an **Author's Block AGAIN** or it's just that Haania strangle me to death with the girls torturing me

Guys, **Fanfiction Authors**, is our little , with one boy group so feel free to browse **Facebook** to check it out. If **Esra a.k.a shadowwing1994 **(our leader) didn't put the group in private or secret at least

Have a healthy life and see you soon

Until then =)

**Chapter 5 is up next! if I'm still alive at least.**


	5. Keeping Such Lies

**Author's Note:** Wow, I can't believe I'm still alive after they buried me and almost donate my kidneys and all-

_*Audible sounds of girls crying for help after locked in the men's restroom for 2 weeks*_

I would like to thank the readers and reviewers out there for supporting this story. Seriously guys, I felt embarrass when someone of my favorite authors still acknowledge this….I'm not really fond of writing good stories really, I just got inspired that's all. So I really, really thank you guys for taking your time reading this story. I mean time is gold right? Going to….

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Keeping Such Lies**

* * *

><p><strong>[April 9, 2012; 9:00A.M, Outside the Criminal's mansion]<strong>

Alice never talked or interact with Shun after that _'strange'_ yet _'cute'_ dinner they have together last week. Of course, she still felt a sudden grudge on him but it's against the will of Presharar to keep a grudge from someone according to her belief.

She wasn't so sure either if she wanted to stay here any longer. Alice knows already that Ace is on Shun's side but she never said a word. She also swear herself to never tell where the real bishop's baton and the purple robes are hidden.

With her losing faith and deceased beloved ones after that bloody incident at Presharar, She anticipated that Shun's men would eventually find her and retrieve the two items and somehow, she manage to hide the items beforehand.

She doesn't wanted to say where they are so she tried her best to look like she doesn't know and her fragile and innocent looks gives the best wrap for her job for deceiving them

But she can't since Shun is a hard-boiled for her and she couldn't get free from his wrath now, start from being the captive now and being tortured multiple times. She haven't got any choice either. She's a captive here and even she wanted and plan to escape, Shun's men will eventually find her and keep her _'company'_ until she spill where the real items are located and then, they will throw her out of the picture so easily.

She sniffed the fresh air from the flowery platform and rest her back at the sturdy tree.

Dan came to join her and bring her some goodies.

"Enjoy the view?"

The girl nodded excitedly, still staring at the flowers blooming beautifully.

"The flowers and trees are beautiful."

Dan hear it and heaved a sigh as he rest his back unto the tree's bark also.

"We manage to get those rare flowers money could buy and the trees, well they grew up here naturally."

"Shun picks the best garden here, It's so refreshing." Alice said and close her eyes, inhaling the light smell of nature.

Flowers and trees, like brothers and sisters grew up beautiful together. The blue sky and the sun, like friends treating them good morning and goodbye.

They decided to stay at the root spot for awhile now.

Dan, never felt this peaceful before, well except the part where Alice isn't around yet but somehow. Sensing and feeling her presence from time to time, he knew right away that his heart is filled with contentment already.

Dan doesn't know either, it's like a little butterfly came to an organization and all of the men gladly accept the butterfly's welcome with open arms, well except for Shun's threats and eventually taint that '_butterfly'_ with his fierce orders.

The men gladly respect her now, just like they respect Shun and his bad looks. They even bowed and greet her nicely now. Not because, Shun suddenly tells them to be gentle and kind to her but more likely, they never had a girl as a visitor before, especially a nun.

Yes, Shun specifically tells to all of them, even from their branches of their hideouts, not to bring any visitor but Ace somehow breaks it, It's quite a shock actually. Ace was Shun's loyal comrade during their times. What made Ace go to an effort to spare the girl and even went to a trouble of claiming her as a loving guest that made Shun have no choice but to respect Ace's decision as well.

* * *

><p><strong>[March 19, 2012 11:00P.M; Thursday, Ace's office] (1 week ago)<strong>

After Dan and Ace watched their favorite channel, happens to be Shun and Alice private dinner, with Dan recording the whole thing for blackmailing purposes, they decided to go to Ace's office with the high authority of the mighty Trace (Ace) of the Reconnaissance Leader for Dan's presence.

"How's Runo?" asked Ace while sitting comfortably at his swivel chair and looks straight in Dan's eyes. Dan coughs a little and shrugs.

"The last time I call her, she's still managing her Misaki's company at Wardington." he said and smiles in delight. He never had the time to call and check up for Runo, well it happen to be that Shun confiscated all of his men's phones including Dan's and Ace's as well.

"And Mira…"

"Still working on the operations with Julie…."

"I hope the girls are alright, they are the only girls left in the Organization already." Ace heaved a sigh and continues.

"So, what's the situation? I mean, you suddenly called up for me and specifically told me not to bring my men for prohibition purposes and only I could have the privilege to do the task…?" He said and asks when he saw a folder being put by the latter.

Ace who close his eyes and turns his swivel chair facing the front window pane with his hand raising his personal drink.

"Take a look." Ace instructed with Dan scratch his head and shrugs. He lazily pick up the folder labeled **PROFILE NUMBER #89.**

Dan scanned and find it amusing reading some articles about this someone. Well he got his eye back at the profile number already since he knows the identity of that profile number.

Dan skimmed a little about Shun's articles about him and chuckles darkly as he looks back at Ace.

"Dude! When did you get this in the first place? If Shun finds out—."

Ace, still raising and holding his personal drink, with a light reflected on the genuine glass cup under the moonlight.

"I wasn't called the Trace, Reconnaissance Leader for nothing Danma. I got my sources, even him." said Ace with a tint of mocking tone and sips his grape juice.

"Dude, you're mess up big time. If Shun knows that you're trying to spy on him and all…" but Dan stopped as soon as Ace turns around to face him and put his cup down.

"I know, I'm aware of that. I already memorize the policies, especially the last policy Shun invented last time."

Ace smirked with Dan fuming in embarrassment.

"Just still you know, it's still stupid."

"Yet the only policy anyone could memorize in the whole organization."

**Head Eagle's Policy Number 32:** Strangle Dan Kuso if he doesn't shut his mouth up.

"You know, I found this urgent meeting a waste of time. Can we get to the point already?" Dan said out of the blue, already storing his anger and stop himself for imagining Shun tied up and slap his booty multiple times.

Ace turned around, facing Dan once again.

"Look here….."He started pointing the articles which Dan followed.

"All of these are articles about Shun's suspected and unverified activities…"

"Wow, now I really wanted to have my name on a newspaper clip." Dan said sarcastically

"Don't you find it odd that these are the only things Mr. Okiru Kazami are stack here?"

"Yeah for a thick file, it sure have a lot."

"And the date and time stamped are only 7 years ago until now…"

"Uh-huh…."

"And look at this…"

Ace shoved one particular newspaper clipping to Dan, "See here, the article is about the Presharar being known around the world as one of the secret and richest grounds among the world."

"Whoa…"

Ace closed the folder with his left hand holding the said newspaper clip.

"Hey….Ace, that article, where did you get that in the first place?" Dan asked in curiosity

"From Shun's profile…" said Ace urging Dan to think before he spoke..

"Wait….why would be an article of exposing Presharar Village would be there on Shun's profile." said Dan and quickly, by instincts, snatch the paper away from Ace and skims the details about it.

"That's exactly what I want to find out….Shun knows Presharar Village….almost too much than my recon team and I could give. Shun said so himself." Ace said tapping his fingers and playing his pen from his desk and sighs audibly while Dan is reading the details of the article.

"Shun almost knows almost everything, try asking what your t-shirt size is and he will give you the accurate answer plus these articles are just obsessed reporters, maybe the article are just too far-fetched…"

"Still, why is filed in Shun's profile anyway? Okiru Kazami never wanted false evidences on his grandson and his men files now would it?"

"Or maybe, he put a newspaper clip in a wrong file, the Head Eagle always forgot his things, heck would lead to ask himself where are his boxers are right now…." Dan shrugs and rest his body in the egg chair instead.

* * *

><p>Dan still resting his back on the and tries to conveniently remember the deal they had with Ace and whistle out of nowhere with Alice looks at him and giggles.<p>

After Alice and Dan's picnic, they decided to part ways. Alice decided to go back to the multi-sized mansion of the Criminal. Criminal Shun looks down from below seeing the girl at the main lobby. He skipped his body, holding the railings and jump below from the 4th floor, landing softly in front of her.

"Eep!"

"Got you didn't I? Do not underestimate me girl." Shun said and chuckles at the same time with Alice frowned and decided to ignore him and leaves.

Shun just stand there like 20 minutes ago before his mind could process what's going on.

"_Did she just walk away from me like that_?" He thought and later shrugged, point of small pride washed off since his body guards are watching him and laugh heartily.

Shun raise an eyebrow seeing his men laugh naturally for the first time and that made him proud. They never get to smile and laugh in front of him before. He shrugs and went to the opposite side of the lobby main entrance.

* * *

><p>Shun was taking a scout at the hallway admiring the beauty of it. The walls are painted in Roman design layout, red and black all together with paintings hanging around among sections. As he was about to go to his left, he saw a peculiar shadow submerging on the far end of the hallway.<p>

Quick by the flash of wind, He went to the direction and swipe out his poisoned knife and in time, the shadow stop a minute by the time the poisoned knife pierce few meters on the floor before him. The suspicious person took out something in his belongings.

Shun took this opportunity and was about to attack the _'unexpected intruder'_ when that intruder shot him multiple times using his revolver and it hit on the wall he is leaning to, thanks to Shun's protecting himself instincts. Shun takes a peek seeing a silhouette of an intruder's robe covering his whole body and face before he opens the door's room. Shun scowls in pain as a bullet pass his right shoulder before Shun charge and barge the door but the intruder lock the door before Shun could go in.

Shun touched his earpiece and announce.

"Code Yellow Men! I repeat Code Yellow! Intruder at the Theatre Room!"

"Roger!" they all said unison

* * *

><p>It was a matter of minutes before his men capture the masked intruder with Shun looking at him afar and went to them.<p>

Shun examines the unexpected intruder and smirked

"So, couldn't think of a better way to escape my friend? Do not make me a fool for snooping around at my house and shoot me like that or you'll regret it." said Shun and draws out his personal sword at his back and points it at the covered face of the intruder.

"I would want to see your humiliating face but heck who cares right? Men, hold him tighter for me…" he instruct the men who nodded in reply.

Shun trace his sword at him, from top to bottom, and with a swift second. He pierce the intruder's heart afterwards but….

A foul gas was produced after Shun stabbed him single-handed thus giving his men a big fall and faints eventually. Shun braces back using his muffed mask to prevent the gas to inflict death on him. The gas eventually fades away.

What made Shun rose his attention when a cellphone was dropped in the intruder's body. Shun went close to the body, release the robes that covered the identity of the person and stand back seeing that the body was actually a mannequin, a robot mannequin in other words. Shun holds the cellphone with a missed call found on the screen. Shun press the call button and attempts to find the voicemail and asked…

"Carbon Tetraxide can make a scene deadly by its deed isn't it….A powerful weapon I prepare for you. Do you like it Mr. Shun Kazami?"

"Who are you?"

"Now, now don't get too hasty. Just because I kill few of your men doesn't mean we couldn't be more comfortable with one another…."

"How…how did…"

"Sometimes Shun, you really amuse me every minute, I was watching you from afar you know."

Shun raise an eyebrow then seeing a hidden camera camouflaged in the ceiling near the chandeliers. Shun smirks a little and asked back

"Well, I guess one of my men try to backstab me huh…"

"Hmm…maybe…but I'm not really what you think I am…."

"What do you want anyway? I found this conversation really boring, especially you."

"Patience is a virtue you know? Actually I want to play with someone who got what it takes to…survive my….little game. So you up for it?"

"I don't have time for your stupid charades you know, SHOW YOURSELF!"

"In time Shun, For know, I found this hide and seek very interesting, especially your special guest came to the scene of yours."

"Oh now you wanted a hide and seek game huh and heck with I care for the girl…."

"Of course, Nothing special about the girl, Alice right? And oh my…feisty are you? trying to find me so desperately."

Shun runs around the corridors and barge from every room, starting from the control room, kitchen, laundry room, garden, any places where his unknown caller came from

*_The signal is so clear, the probability of him being around my mansion is high."_

"Where are you!" Shun asked again to the caller again who shrugs and only added up to his annoyance.

Shun reaches his earphone for the second time and shouts

"Trace! Danma! You hear me out there!"

"Yeah, we're getting unto that, we are tracing your call right now." said Ace browsing at the Main Library room.

"No, strange activities here at the ground outdoor pool as well." said Dan and reports back to Ace and Shun.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, you humor me Shun Kazami…" as Shun went to the 4th floor balcony looking everywhere to find a suspicious premises.<p>

"I hope you're ready for my wrath once I see you fool!" Shun barked out loud at the cellphone making the mysterious caller laugh evilly audibly more.

"Wow, I'm so SCARED….very well then, enlighten me…" the caller said sarcastically again

"And how did you know my real name in the first place?" asked Shun out of nowhere

"Oh my, didn't you know yourself, Mr. Shun Kazami? The Criminal who marked his illegal blackmailers, working dirty missions and tasks just you could be a feared and be known by our government polices and agents, yes, you are quite popular in Wardington and Bayview City you know? Almost all around the country I must say…."

"Usually I found that hard to believe considering that my real name isn't involved! Tell me who you are…"

From afar the scene, a shadowy figure was watching Shun from the balcony with an evil smirk form on person's face and watch as Shun's men are roaming the area trying to find him. The person was quite enjoying the view actually.

"Don't worry, you already know me before, perhaps you could guess…?"

"DON'T PULL MY PATIENCE ANYMORE FREAK! WHAT DO YOU WANT? DON'T EVEN TRIED TO FORCE ME TO PLAY WITH YOUR CHILDISH GAMES!"

"Don't push your anger lad, and don't worry, this little game is only the beginning, the fun part will be sooner than you expected…and oh I must bid goodbye now, Mr. Criminal."

"WAIT! DON'T EVEN HANG…"

"I'll call you soon, things to finish up first and oh, you ask? I can't tell you my name. I want you to figure it out but my friends called me…Raj"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this…" murmur Shun and punch out his fist murderously in his desk table making his men flinch when Shun puts out his anger on the desk multiple times.<p>

Dan, being a consoling friend and the financial adviser went up to him and soothes his back.

"Sorry buddy but Ace with his recon team couldn't find the source. That guy must used a signal jammer to block the trace and leaving it to bounce out nowhere and the person must used an alternating device to shift his real voice so..." but Shun raise his hand after he finish punching his desk.

"No need, what made me furious is that my men…." looking dangerously at all of them…

"Have not follow my orders of guarding the place properly….I think I should call my policy number 4 now?" he said and open his desk, holding caress his new model handgun revolver in his pair of hands.

The men didn't say a word as they were feared and remember that kind of policy.

**Head Eagle's Policy Number 4:** If one member of the organization didn't follow the orders from the Criminal seriously, the Head Eagle shall see to it that there would be severe punishment deserving for them.

"All of you, to the Chamber room!" Shun barked his command angrily and pissed at the same time.

"NOO!"

* * *

><p>"I, <strong>Dan Kuso<strong>, obliged myself, to always obey and follow the Criminal's order everyday…."

"I, **Ace Grit**, obliged myself, to always be observant to my surroundings…."

Clearly, this is a minor punishment, as Ace and Dan are writing their promise words 499 times in the chalkboard followed by all of his men.

"I **state your name** will always be a loyal servant to Shun Kazami forever and ever."

On the other hand, Shun was looking from left to right seeing that all of them are willing to cooperate on writing their desired promises to their boss, him. Otherwise, **Chamber Embrace** will be given to a specific member who doesn't.

**Chamber Embrace:** Chained the victim and leaves him without food and water for the next day but not more than 5 days.

Shun stopped by a certain spot seeing Ace and Dan are trying their best to write their wills out in a chalkboard like good detention students.

"Uhh Shun, how come I'm here too as well?" said Alice still writing her words in the chalkboard. Alice didn't know what's going on but Shun just dragged her out in her room reserved by Ace and Shun tells her to write these words in the chalkboard.

"I,** Alice Gehabich** will always be a obedient girl to Mr. Shun Kazami and will never ignore him ever again."

Shun raise an eyebrow as all of his men takes a peek seeing the girl questioning him. The men including Dan and Ace are praying to the above that Shun wouldn't hear Alice's question or else—

"Are you questioning my authority, Ms. Alice?" Shun said and raise an eyebrow. Okay, so much for hoping.

"Uh—well…It kind of curious me…" said Alice still writing her words on the chalkboard.

_*Please Alice, Please don't dig up your grave so quickly. You might get Shun do something more worse than forcing us to write these promise words and embarrass us at the same time* _they all thought before Shun said

"Actually Alice, I found writing 499 words is such an easy task. Make it 999 instead." he said and chuckles evilly making Alice widen her eyes in saucers and turns back looking at him.

"Huh? But Shun, I'm just asking that…"

"Actually make that 1,999…."

"Uhmm…I'm only kidding…"

"3,000 and make sure to finish it before midnight!" said Shun in annoyance and glares at Alice before she sighed and frown and went back to writing 3,000 words using her chalk in the board.

Ace couldn't take it any longer as he finish writing 499 words and faces Shun eventually.

"Okay Shun, that's harsh, how could Alice write 3,000 words in a matter of 12 hours? She wasn't involved by the surprise visit of the enemy anyway yet you wanted her to be punished just like that? "asked Ace with Shun shrug it off.

"She'll be fine and I'll be watching her until she gets done or else, Chamber Embrace…"

Ace punch Shun's face before Shun utter another word making the men flinch and went to their bosses to ease the fight. Dan blocked Alice who wanted to help out Shun and Ace to stop this fight. Alice hated it when they are fighting because of her.

* * *

><p>Shun was looking at Alice who tried her best to write her 1,967th promise word and instructs his personal butler Robin to bring him dinner and midnight snacks. He was watching her from afar while savoring his every bite of his fancy dine.<p>

All of his men are done writing their promise leaving Alice behind because Shun specifically told so to leave them behind much to Ace's dismay. Eventually, Shun prepare out 10 huge chalkboards since Alice will be taking a lot of effort to write 3,000 words for a very long time.

Alice felt her right hand's numbness as she massage it before she continue.

Robin bowed before Shun and went out to the Chamber Room. Shun glance at his Seiko watch.

"You only have 1 hour left…." said Shun making Alice quickly pick up her pace to write her words before time runs out….

* * *

><p>"Huh, so close but too bad.." Shun mock Alice after looking at the 2,140th word while Alice bowed before him, puffing her breath from exhaustion and massaging her numb right hand<p>

"I'm sorry…." Shun heard her murmur and he watch her leave. Shun growls and caught her right arm before she goes to the stairs and went out like that.

Alice just looks down, taking her time to amuse herself by the beauty of the brown-coated floor than looking at the frustrated Shun.

"You've been ignoring me these past few days. I even went to the effort of requesting all of my cubs to be friendly to you from now on and you would just ignore me just like that?" he said casually with Alice keeping her time to ignore him for the second time.

Shun couldn't take this charade of hers any longer and turn her around and gripped both of her shoulders.

Alice just look at him like an uninterested creature and even blow a raspberry in front of him.

"You-how dare you do that…! That's it, from now on you will be my personal maid starting tom-."

But Alice struggles and attempts to be free from his grasp and push him hard enough to make him fall. In a matter of seconds, both of them wore surprised and shocked emotions. Shun holding the left cheek marked by Alice's, with her suddenly spat out.

"Please….I couldn't take this anymore….Leave me alone!" she shout out loud with a tear visible on her face but not before Shun lift his body up and punch her face leading Alice fell on the cold floor.

Shun just wore a grim expression and even spit in the floor beside her. Gently, Alice went to her knees, before him..

"Just….just kill me now….I'm tired….so tired….I live in a lie already from my beloved village….I…never really wanted to stay at the parish…but they abuse me….making me…..believe…and…but…you kill them…..leave me alone….."

Shun just look at her and in a metaphorical sense, a small stung was panged in his chest for the very first time. He tugged his heart and turning away from her trying to remove his sudden conscience.

_*Since when I developed a conscience from a stupid girl like her?*_ He thought

"Don't cry….in front of me!..."

But it just led her to cried her past and present anguish and pain even more.

"That's an order!"

But Alice's just keep crying, no matter how she wanted to stop, it just led her eyes to shed more tears and wailed instead. She close her mouth with her tongue trying to control herself from more.

Shun out of nowhere said something that made Alice whirl her thoughts and looks up before him.

"You amuse me…." he said and turn back facing her again and kneel before her and wipe out her tears. Alice stunned for that moment as she look at his eyes filled with concern which staring at her back.

"Same with your eyes as well…" Shun continue and just like before that dinner they have, Shun carried her bridal style and went out to the Chamber Room. Alice struggles trying her best to be free from his grasp but he only tighten her more, almost crushing her body in the process.

* * *

><p>Shun was looking left and right seeing no one and went up straight to his room.<p>

"Uhmm…Shun, Ace's room is that way.." she said pointing out Ace room down the 2nd floor. Shun, still looking for any suspicious men lurking around the 4th floor and just hold tight Alice and just kiss her forehead. Alice flinch, as Shun is looking at any direction aside from her and went to his room.

Shun pick out the code as he scanned his eye in the biometrics and lead them to open the door.

"Go in" instruct Shun in which Alice quickly obliged, left with her awe eyes still present in her expression.

"I prepare your clothes…" Shun said pointing the pair of pajamas on the bed sheets at his water bed

"There are some branded clothes that you can used for tomorrow…..I already know your size so don't worry"

Shun was getting a peak while sleeping as he silently watching her eating her dinner . He secretly requested his butler to prepare some of her food as well.

As soon as she was finish eating, she decided to went out to take out the dirty dishes.

"Don't" he quickly went before her and get the plates making Alice stare at him as Shun went and open the door revealing his butler waiting for him. He gives the dirty plates and just close the door and dragged Alice to the bathroom.

"Brush your teeth and make sure you floss okay?"

* * *

><p>"Shun?"<p>

"Hmm?"

Alice rolled to the right side and meets Shun's pair of gentle eyes.

"About the punishment?"

"I let it pass, but you have to be my personal maid starting tomorrow. Think of it as an excuse for you not going to Chamber Embrace instead." Shun said before closing his eyes.

Minutes tick by with every seconds wander by the hour yet the orange haired girl still couldn't get to sleep. Many attempts of counting some 500 white lambs jumping over one fence, drinking some milk she found at Shun's mini fridge, and even watch the ceiling fan turning, trying herself to get hypnotized, yet she couldn't manage to let her eyes drift to rest.

"You amuse me…."

"Eep!"

And in reality check, Shun was eyeing her secretly while glancing at her trouble state.

"Please don't scare me like that…"

"Get some sleep girl." said Shun and puts his left shoulder on her head.

"I can't…." she said and blushes when she felt Shun's caressing her string of silky orange hair.

"Sleep…."

"But….I…"

"SLEEP! NOW!" Shun shouted in her left ear making Alice frighten and tremble a little.

"Okay…."

* * *

><p><strong>[April 10, 2012; 3:00 A.M]<strong>

"Looks like….I will start my mission now…..and soon, that Criminal's Organization will fall over my might. No one estimates my being. Not even you, Mr. Shun Kazami."

And with that, the person named Raj chuckles darkly inside, in the dawn of the purple morning arises.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I just notice that I wrote another long story -.-" Gah! Epic fail of making short chapters. I hope you guys reading the story…I know, it's boring and a little romantic and full of nonsense since I lack as being an author and I really have a habit of making grammatical errors…..and every time I revise one part, it turns out worse anyhow.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl**

[Yes, Criminals nowadays are very evil in a manner like taking a candy from my sister, I mean taking diapers from a baby...I mean...sigh nevermind it. Im really sorry if this only ended up a boring start for those two since Ive been arranging a good steps on making the romance feature in the scenario right now. So hope those romantic chapters on chapter idk...6,7,8 etc...Thanks for your review and I hope you could make some good stories as well. I might review some if you create one too. And you need some help, please free to ask me for advices]

**Kazomakazu**

[Thank you! WOW, One sentence from you then I burst myself to tears. I rarely got any praises and all. Take care as well.]

**NMS**

[Woah, I found a reviewer who expected the unexpected from me...Cool. I worship you from the bottom of my heart. LolzXD. Ace has his reasons why he's being so nice to Alice but later expose it. And yes, sooner or later, that organization will fall muahahahha Dan may be a good friend to Shun, for another reason. You'll see *smirk* Uhh...yeah...the bet scene...yes, confusing to be sure but I made it to make it a little...suspicious for you guys. Take care okay? Whoever you are...]

**Take care guys and God Bless!**

Chapter 6 is…..very soon enough =p and with some new characters requested by** IDrinkLotsaEarlGrey**


	6. Life as the Criminal

**[April 10, 2012; 3:00 A.M]**

"Looks like….I will start my mission now…..and soon, that Criminal's Organization will fall over my might. No one estimates my being. Not even you, Mr. Shun Kazami."

And with that, the person named Raj chuckles darkly inside, in the dawn of the purple morning arises.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Life as the Criminal**

* * *

><p>A rough morning as Alice tried her best to woke up early in the morning and went down at the ground floor kitchen to make some breakfast for all of his men since Shun specifically task her as his personal maid starting today.<p>

"_You're first task is to make breakfast for my men. Get some supplies at the cabinets and the fridge and if you have any problems for running out some things, ask butler Robin for assistance."_

From left to right, she was cooking fried eggs with bacon one by one. She went up to the dining room next to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast over 100 men in the mansion.

On the other hand, Some Shun's men are taking a peek at the kitchen's door after smelling a familiar aromatic fragrance indicating it's time for their breakfast. Seriously, they admit, this is their first time that their boss, Shun Kazami would prepare some breakfast for them. Well, Shun happens to respect all of his comrades and give them such praise but in the way, he never said it in front of them at the same time, their boss would never give them such things such as breakfast and free stuffs like that….

* * *

><p>At the secret underground base near the main ground pool, lies numerous noises with the guns spitting fires from their practice targets.<p>

Dan was listing some documents and flipping the papers while Shun lazily trigger his gun to fire a 180 meter away target dummy with a bulls eye hit in the center. Later, he fired the gun multiple times but still intact for hitting the target dummy perfectly, like a eagle catch a salmon using his pierce claws and sharp eyes.

"The next batch are here boss." said Billy, Shun's assailant and puts his hands in his pocket.

"Good. Replace it." said Shun removing his earphones and put it down to the nearest table. Billy nodded and went to the far end of the target place to replace the used and recycle dummies with some fresh one for everyone to use.

Dan went to Shun and clears his throat.

"Report Danma." Shun said not taking a look at Dan behind.

Dan nodded and read the documents.

"The 189 boxes of EX-789 revolvers are now shipped at Bayview Docks, 20 men from Orioles' team are in command to retrieve the items here at Wardington City as soon as possible and the rate of the black markets at Wardington City stays the same. Me and my men will initiate a treaty at France since we confirm that some gangsters are operating to exchange illegal tobacco for money and they wanted a trade to us, heh brave idiots." Dan said and chuckles with Shun smirk in front.

"Well, all is fair between war and love now doesn't it? We'll give them a good offer and be our little insurance but make sure to throw those gangsters out in the picture up once we see that they are no use to us anymore, more likely to backstab us in any way." Shun said and reloading his handgun and continue shooting the targets away.

"Trace and some of his high-rank team are on their way to France to begin the treaty actually at approximately 5AM, they will go back here at the mansion in a matter of 3 weeks." said Dan and glance at one document at hand of Ace being handed another mission to him.

"Good. the Earlier, the Better." said Shun and wipe some sweat in his forehead after finishing his target practice. Dan raise an eyebrow and said

"This is the first time I saw you getting tired over target practice..."

"Forget it Danma, Give me the appointment now." said Shun and grabs his bottle of cold water, gulping it in one go.

"Well, 9AM, you have an urgent meeting…no way!" Dan shouted after finishing reading the details.

Shun closed his eyes and breathe out.

"Ahh, now I remember. Call all my cubs including my goons at the branches."

* * *

><p><strong>[9:00 A.M; Matthew's Main Hall]<strong>

"Hello, my pride and glory of the family, my kin brothers and sisters." said Shun talking in his microphone while standing at the stage with several cameras and videos pointing at his face, indicating his broadcast in the intercom.

All of the branches of Shun's men look at the wide screen and listen carefully to what their boss said while Shun's men at the mansion are sitting in the chairs comfortably while looking at their boss also.

"I know some of you heard the sudden attack at my mansion, right?"

All of them nodded.

"And now, that all of you have heard this from me, I'm here to validate your doubts that it is true. There is an enemy barge at my mansion at hand yesterday."

Almost from the branches gasp in surprise and murmur incoherent words making the surroundings spread its noise.

Shun raise his hand and all went to silence once more.

"I know, this might cause a turmoil since this is the first time we encounter a trespasser in my private premises and I officially called this meeting because I approve by my mind and thought…..that we have again, in my organization, another tr8.

**(Author's Note: **Reminding to you guysthat** tr8 **means** traitor)**

Again, loud murmurs and whispers were exchange, scared by their wills out, not only one of them must be a tr8 but it went havoc for the Criminal to erase some conspirators or accomplices of the tr8 as well if any. That would only lead to exposing some weak spots of the Criminal's Organization thanks to those tr8's

"I know this is a casual case for us since we dealt numerous people like them but….over the years of managing the organization, I fear this would lead my lack coordination and guidance to dust. So…."

He cough a little and cross his arms, still his eyes close

"_Raj_, whoever you are, stop this nonsense and reconsider for the sake of the organization or else, I will have to deal you, fool."

* * *

><p>The person was drinking the apple juice as he is watching the screen and when Shun announce a lame threat to him. He laugh, echoing his dark aura in the person's private room.<p>

"Oh Mr. Kazami, you don't have any idea what you are facing right now, do you?" ask the butler to himself and grinned evilly that match the darkness of the room, emanating his true aura.

"Perhaps I shall give you a lesson….?" question Butler Robin to himself again as he is caressing his gun and loading its bullets.

"Just like you said, never trust a person so quickly….or you'll regret it…" and without looking at his right, he point the gun and aim it in the red button as it started to malfunction as the screens started to blur one by one.

* * *

><p>"Sir, someone was blocking the signal from the intercom." one of the maintenance team came before the stage and went to Shun.<p>

Shun growl in annoyance and barked his command.

"Do something about it! I haven't finish my speech!"

"Shun!" shout Dan as he barge the two wide doors open making all of them turn back at him with an unreadable expression as Dan run towards Shun.

"Danma, didn't I tell you…."

"Sir, the revolvers that needed to be shipped…"

Shun widen his eyes "WHAT?"

Some group of local gangsters started to invade the Bayview Docks to retrieve the new and fresh EX-789 revolvers and attacking the Orioles's team who are responsible for shipping the equipments as soon as possible.

"_Raj…."_ Shun mutter and call his men.

* * *

><p>"But Shun…."<p>

"Call my alias you idiot!" said Shun and bonked his head making the latter scratch his head trying to recover that punch given.

"Ok, Mr. Criminal, are you sure you want to come?" ask Dan with Shun preparing his personal weapons swiping the poisoned knifes in his lower pockets of his jeans.

"Just in case that Raj guy hasn't got us any of his pathetic traps of his and for losing more of my men. The Orioles' team needed our help anyway."

"Let's go men!" said Shun as he went to his Black Honda Car with the auto left door open before him and stared its engine automatically but not before he mentioned.

"Guard the girl men." He raise his two fingers in his head indicating that their task must be taken seriously, well he have to make sure that Alice is safe and sound around his mansion.

Dan went to his half of his men "You heard the Criminal men." and he sped off with his personal van.

* * *

><p>Such a hot afternoon but men from both sides never attempt to wipe their sweat as they are fighting their lives at Bayview Docks.<p>

Clash of punches and guns sounded from the place. Shun was running with speed as three newbie gangsters attempt to catch him. But Shun just led them to a trap of luring them in the warehouse of chains were they will tied their bodies using those silver chains to prolong for his victory.

Dan on the other hand, jump from boxes to boxes and throw some gumballs at seven enemies catching up with him and with Dan jumping from the farthest tree he could find before 5 seconds will be off.

"BOOM!" with the gumballs exploded and was replaced by pointy and poisoned needles flying before the gangsters and one by one eliminated with those needles pierce in their flesh and eyes turn red as a pool of blood soon found at their corpses.

Dan heard something in his pocket and went to his ringing cellphone to answer his call.

"This better be good Julio." said Dan as he elbow one mobster who charge at him and eventually faint him.

"Sir, Are you done there yet?"

"Yeah, Boss just interrogating those mobsters he capture, what's the problem?"

"Big problem at the mansion sir, please come back."

* * *

><p>"What?" Dan shout at Julio and grabbed his collar. Some men just stand in front of him like they just got punished by their general and they stand like straight bamboo sticks on the way.<p>

"We already search everywhere, from our three underground bases to the rooftop, we can't find her anywhere."  
>But Dan couldn't agree on this news as he attempts to tighten his grip to Julio's collar making the latter gasping for more air, pleading for him to stop.<p>

"I….sorry…."

"Julio! I swear if something happens to Alice…"

"Danma?"

"GAH!" all of his men including Dan jumped in surprise after two of the body guards open the door for Shun.

Dan let go of Julio and walk 3 steps away from Shun. Dan couldn't count how many sweat beads are starting to form in his face totally sensing the killer aura of him if he found about Alice wasn't around the mansion anymore. He clears his throat and bowed his head instead.

Shun cross his arms and looks at the men at the spiral staircase, the main lobby and the big and spacious living room which they occupy right now.

"Julio…."

"Spare me!" said Julio and kneeled in front of Shun, looking like a disciple worshipping Zeus as he lean his body in the floor also.

"Uhh….Danma…."

"I love you Shun!" said Dan and hugs his besty bestfriend afraid that he would burst in anger once he knows that Alice is missing in his home.

"Daddy!" almost all of his men started to make way to join hugs with Dan. All in all, they are having a group hug including Julio.

Shun exhales and calmly raise his handgun and started firing the ceiling making his men stand back and stand up straight again including Julio.

"Dan…" said Shun started to get irritated as Dan is still hugging Shun.

"Have I told you that you are the handsome and sexy friend I never had?"

"Let go Dan…" with the Dan and his last squeeze finally let go of Shun.

"What's wrong with you Dan? You look like you purposely lose Alice and you wanted me to think I should start torturing all of you because you can't find her around."

"Uh..Yeah…Alice is missing and you want us to give us a spanky or torture….hahahahaha…" almost all of them chorused trying to humor the atmosphere. Well too bad, Shun is good at sensing something awkward and try to pat Dan's left shoulder.

"Dan…"

"I swear! I didn't know about this today! Blame Ju—"

"I'm home…"

Two of his bodyguards guarding the front door widen their eyes in saucers once Alice make her entry after she knocked the door and let herself inside.

All of his men including Dan and Shun turned around seeing the girl at the main lobby. Shun twitched his eyebrows and motioned Alice to come closer to him.

When Alice was in front of him, He grab her chin forcefully and glared at her.

"Are you planning to escape from me?" said Shun with his cold eyes starting to lessen the warmth of Alice's face.

"I..uhh…."

"Ermm…." said Dan and coughs that made Shun look at Dan back, same goes for Alice as well.

"Not that I know but, where the heck are you? We couldn't' find you all over the place and we're kind of worried that you kind of kidnap or something." said Dan out of the blue that made Shun build up his fuse up anger more.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SHE ISN'T IN THE HOUSE AFTER WE WENT OUT? YOU GUYS ARE IN A VERY BIG TROUBLE IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MY…"

"I was at downtown, buying some groceries…." said Alice as she points some several brown bags at the lounge in the main lobby.

Some men are looking at her frighten, I mean, the securities should be tight here right? Sheesh, no wonder their current intruder sneak up and kill few of them in the mansion so easily.

Shun look up to her and give her a _-Are-you-kidding-me-_ look.

"Are you kidding me? How could you escape from my tight security anyway?" Shun barked out, still not convince by the nun's explanation.

Alice just shrugged and that made Shun break his patience as he gripped her shoulders.

"Tell Me!" he shout with Alice closing her eyes, trying her best to ignore and just deal the punishment he would have to say for the fifth time.

_*Growls*_

"As my personal maid…."

"Bark! Bark!"

"I command you to tell me how on earth…" but he cut off his sentence when he felt his left leg being pulled by something.

"GrrRrrrrrRRRrr.."

The men look closer only to found out the source of that awkward commotion only to see that a canine is pulling Shun's jeans. Shun raise an eyebrow and he shoved the canine with his foot effortlessly but the latter just ignore it and went back to his jeans and pull it.

"Oh Spot…" said Alice and struggles from Shun's grasp and motioned the puppy to come closer to her.

"Come here boy…"

"Arf!" with the puppy complied happily, completing ignoring Shun, a big idiot to her master and decided to walk in front of Alice, going around in circle first using his little paws and sit down like an obedient dog would do, joined by his cute waggling tail.

Alice hold the puppy gently and lowered it to her face.

"Who's the good Spot? Who's the good Spot?" Alice asked carrying the puppy.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"You're the good Spot, yes you are…" with Alice snuggling Spot's nose with the cute puppy licking her nose too, slobbering her face afterwards…

Shun look at the white color brown-spotted puppy in amusement, as it started to lick Alice's face making the girl giggle all over again.

"Ahwww….." all of his men chorused watching Alice taking her time to a sweet and cute puppy. Shun heard this and glared almost all of them making the men gulped and said….

"We meant….Ewwww…." as Alice was still playing Spot, the cute puppy, not minding an ugly troll named Shun Kazami who is standing there like an idiot.

"Ahwww…." Dan said also with Shun used his two fingers to poke of both Dan's eyes.

"Gah! I hate you Shun!"

Shun heaved a sigh as he turn around leaving Dan cursing words in front of Shun. He was going to the staircase when something amusing was going on downstairs. He saw almost of his men gather around in circle around Alice and started to lift her up in mid-air.

"Woohoo, You're alive and the Criminal is not going to kill us!" said all of his men raising Alice up and down, leaving the clueless orange haired girl squeal with Dan cuddling Spot.

* * *

><p><strong>[7 kilometers away from the mansion]<strong>

"Ha, look at them." said the first person throwing the binoculars to her partner.

"Hmm…they're having a good time partner…"

"Want to join them my friend…."

"I would be honored…Let's go…" and with a swift second, they disappear in thin air from their hiding spot tree.

* * *

><p>Shun keyed his password and scanned his eyes again. He went to his private bedroom since he doesn't want any person including Dan and Ace intrigue his peace and quiet anymore the last time. Shun glance at the left window pane and went for it to close it, since the breeze is keeping his temper cool its way.<p>

Yes, He is very anger yet confused at the same time. How his men didn't take note of Alice going to town to buy some supplies? Of course he knows that's a duty of a maid but Alice is a captive, plus his butler Robin should be the one who would to do the groceries in the first place.

He close the curtains, and exhales out

"How long have you two been here huh?" Shun said out of the blue, followed by a long eerie of silence. Soon enough, someone is laughing at him.

"Guess were caught, huh Anna…?" said the orange spiky haired girl as he show herself behind the some group of cabinets.

"Nah, just so happens that Shun has a wild imagination, too observant perhaps Belle?" said the silver haired girl as she jumps behind Shun and show her gun instead.

Shun rolled his eyes as his two comrades are trying to brighten up the boring atmosphere in his private bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Shun…." Alice knocked at the door since it was secure by that biometrics licensed by Shun himself since he doesn't like anyone to come in his room anymore.<p>

The door strangely creaked open automatically, welcoming her to a dark area room making Alice shivered by the thought, she attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Uhh….is someone here?"

As she attempts to take her 5th step, the door close behind her making Alice look back frighten and as she was looking back at the door, Shun just looking at her as he leans it.

He took a step forward making the girl back away twice as his.

Just then, someone bumped her from behind. Alice wanted to shout or scream but the latter just covered her mouth and point the gun at her temple left side.

"So, is this the guest Shun?" asked Julie, the silver haired girl to Shun who just look at the two nonchalantly.

"Well, well, looks like rumors about you hanging around with a girl took your popularity increase. I mean, you never have the guts to bring a GIRL in your mansion." said Mira, the orange spiky haired girl as she grab something to eat at Shun's mini fridge due to her hunger.

Julie eventually let go of Alice. Alice look at the two girls wearing almost silky black clothes with belts as she might think they must be Shun's spies or assailants totally sensing death from their presence.

"You must be Alice huh? The name's Anna…" but Shun just shook his head and look at her that it's okay to call her real name.

The latter wriggled her eyebrow, amuse that Shun actually can trust this visitor of his.

"I mean, Julie, Julie Makimoto." said Julie and hide her gun and held Alice's hand, shaking it and let go.

"Mira Clay here." said Mira as she tossed a piece of biscuit in front of Alice, which Alice caught it perfectly without even looking at the thing, too absorbed by the idea that there are actually girls in his organization.

Alice turn around and bowed her head as she introduce herself.

"Alice, I'm Alice…"

"We know, rumors about a visitor at Shun's crib spread wildfire, wierd huh…well except the fact that Shun disagree of bringing some guests, even Dan's ex-girlfriend can even come here anymore…" Julie said and giggles.

"Group hug!" the two girls shout and charge at Alice

Eventually, they all end up tumbled at the floor with Alice can't even absorbed what's going on anymore.

_*Errr….*_ Alice thought and blushes, usually, she isn't quite used of people being too close for her comfort. Blame her being a nun being locked at the parish for 9 years that is.

Shun just kept leaning on the door, amused at the same time. He was glad that he might think he could persuade Julie and Mira to stay here for awhile to keep Alice company.

_*And maybe tease Ace for staying at France instead of keeping Mira at his side all the time*_ and chuckles silently.

"Ladies!" as Dan barge the door open as he is holding the cute puppy again. Uhh, not that it's funny but Shun, happened to be get **SPLAT** by the wall since the door was unexpectedly open by his smart bestfriend name Dan Kuso.

Julie and Mira stands up and quickly going to Dan and meet him leaving the girl being lay over the floor, still confused at the same time.

So what happened at **[Tuesday; 10:50 A.M at Shun's private bedroom]?**

The boys bonking their heads for their stupidity

Julie and Mira are playing Spot the puppy with Alice sitting on the floor and look at them naively.

With the men at the mansion are having a party time at the swimming pool.

Yep, ordinary life but it's kind of un-becoming of an evil organization.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Shun shouted so angrily that eventually turn the once-happy organization to a quiet and serios company.

The men stop what they are doing and went back to their assigned position and loaded their guns with their eagle eyes looking from right to left..

Dan, Mira and Julie just shrugged and leave the room.

_*I swear, I needed two gigantic machine guns the next time if Dan happens to open my door AGAIN.*_ Shun thought and look at the pitiful girl. He look at her and make her stand up as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, inhaling her scent at Alice's neck.

Alice, completely recovered from her _'coma'_ eventually put her hands in his chest and breathe audibly.

"Planning to escape from me huh?"

"I was buying some groceries. I keep calling the butler that we ran out of supplies but he wasn't picking up the call…."

"Don't do that again…"

"But…" she disagree

Shun just lean closer to her face, cuddling her nose and stared at her confused eyes yearning for her plea.

"Please?"

"Uh…okay…." for sure Alice could faint anytime, I mean really, she was flabbergasted and scared when two girls attempt to hug her randomly and now Shun, well Shun may have suffer a multi-personality disorder, from merciless to angry, to gentle and caring. She wasn't so sure but her heart responded by the way Shun playing his fingers at her back, tickling her.

Shun wasn't so sure either why he kept his guard down, Seriously, this is just embarrassing. How could this clueless girl meant so everything to him and he stooped his rank so low, ending the life of the criminal to a guy who wanted to make a girl smile.

Shun felt something biting his legs, a familiar bite. He looked down and…

Lo and Behold, Spot, the fearless puppy came to the rescue to save the damsel in distress from the ugly troll.

Shun look up at Alice again and series of questions are written in his face. Alice must've read Shun's message and answer.

"I was heading back at the hills back here when I saw Spot following me, He might sniff some bread at my things so I fed him up and eventually escorted him here."

"You could just leave him behind…"

"He is a stray pet, he might be tumbled to a road and eventually…." but she cut off when Shun started to smell her neck again.

"Did we already talked about you should pay attention to ME only? Not to bring some nuisance to take care instead." as Shun look at her back again.

"But, he will be lonely and hungry." Alice counter with Shun chuckling shortly.

"Okay. Go back to your cleaning duty." said Shun and let go of her. Alice bowed at him back and quickly went off."

Shun went back to his bed, resting and sighed audibly. He went to his drawer to open it and retrieve his book.

He was reading the book called "**Dummies Guide to be Nice to Girls** by **Ess Arar**." As he flipped the condition page, He took his pen also and started checking some list

**Date her to dinner** *Check*

**Used sweet and cheesy words to her** *Meh*

**Wrapped her waist and smell her neck** *Check*

**Take her to a vacation** *Meh*

**Give her clothes, gifts, things she likes** *Check*

**Kiss her ** *…..*

**Make love with her** *Errrr…*

And other things that didn't mention due to maybe, too much unbearable scenes for the young readers.

* * *

><p><strong>6 hours later….<strong>

_*This wasn't supposed to happen. Why would I feel this way to her now? It's been 2 weeks but…*_ Shun was watching her sleeping again with Spot the puppy snuggling her chest.

*Why, why do I get affected too much to her? Is this my punishment for betraying our former village in the first place?* and due to his frustration and thoughts in his mind, fatigue overcome him and eventually drift his eyes close slowly and went to sleep also.

* * *

><p>"Want to join me?" said the raven haired boy to the little orange headed girl who was sitting at the chair and watch the kids outside playing.<p>

The girl nodded and the boy grab her hand as they run their way to a certain hill.

They were eating snacks as they count the clouds above them with the oak tree shielding them from the sun.

"That looks like a rosary…" said the young girl pointing followed by the golden eyes of the 7 year old raven haired boy.

"That looks like an wings of an angel!" he said excitedly

"You know, Mother Samuel tell me about angels in heavens…"

"Really? Mother tells you some stories? how come Father never gives us some good stories."

"Nah, you were just too busy helping the church. You really hate listening to stories afterall" and the young girl blow a raspberry at the little boy.

"Hey! That's not nice to do that, Providence will be angry at you."

"Yah!"

* * *

><p>Not knowing how many times those dreams keep haunting her, Alice only crept a smile reminiscing those times.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay I'm done with the crucial part. Time for some *urrggghh* **romance** since I added some female characters and all.

Oh and if there are any grammatical errors and wrong spellings, do tell, I mean I swear, I never been good in English since I live at a third rate country and all. Gah! I should make a note on my mind to find a beta reader. I suck at making stories _.

I would like to thank again to those handsome...errr pretty reviewers out there.

**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl **

[Yeah Shun, big meanie! Why would you force Alice to write 3,000 words in a matter of 12 hours? Ekasari? You want me to give you the honors of giving Shun a BIG SPANKY?

Ekasari: Yey! *faints* touching Shun's baby butt is a dream come trueeeee.

Ayee: Yeah *drools*]

**InnocentDiamond**

[Waaah! I told myself to review but my mom keep pestering my computer every time! I even remember as I was about to read one story of yours when my mom just close the laptop in front of me. She even force me to do the cleaning after this. I'm really sorry if I didn't got the chance. Oh whom am I kidding? Blame my overprotective mom saying laptop using is dangerous to your health. Anyways, Yes, and wow! You know who was the first playboy prince?WHO? Aside from Ace please. And I appreciated that you took the read this boring story of mine -.-". To be honest, I think you're the first author who write stories with main characters with your original characters, well I got tune up as well with your cute ideas and I just follow your footsteps instead. Seriously, could you tie me in a leash because I'm just your ordinary puppy. Anyways thank you and take care]

**NMS **

[Who are you? Wait...are you my stalker? Cool. Anyways, its really complicated to have that kind of organization and all and please just cope with understanding okay? And I know you! Wait I shouldn't jump to conclusions [Nah its NadiaMiki, who else?] but I appreciated that you read the story. Thought that counts. Thank you!]

**Kazomakazu **

[Thank you! I will supper try my best to keep up the hard work and seriously, you need to write at least a story. Never know what your mind can think of. Wild imaginations can be useful sometimes.]

Romance will be up next!

Have a healthy life and until then

**Chapter 7** is up next =)


	7. Let's Play Some Games

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of updating the story on the expected weekend but I have some errands to do and I have technical difficulties over my laptop. Sorry again and here is the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Let's Play Some Games**

* * *

><p>It's been a month since what happened. Alice can't help but feel a little comfortable blending and living this life after that. Like she could feel the belonging around the bad guys around her. Dan took care of her needs and well on the other side, Shun keeps on barking out orders out of her like washing clothes, cleaning the dishes, you name it.<p>

"Uhmmm…what's this all about?" Alice asked to Shun who reluctantly pass or throw her another pair of bathing suit for her size.

"You are going to join us in our little pool party…"

"But I thought I'm a maid here…."

"Change of plans. Go to my dressing room now and pick your like." said Shun and left his room without looking at her back.

On the other hand, Alice can't help but giggle in delight as she is about to experience some R&R for awhile. She never had quite a chance ever since her role was quite strict to her. She went to the dressing room and pick between three bathing suits whom she think is suited for her.

_*How did Shun know my size anyway?* _She thought and just shrug seeing no line of thoughts connecting even she thinks Shun is one of those pervert men who would know the exact sizes of their _'toys'_ and _'entertainment'_.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, nothing but a deep in the waters for a hot afternoon." Dan announce and dive in by the pool.<p>

After a few seconds, Dan resurfaced and exhales, shaking his wet hair and wave to the girls who are just laying in their folded chairs with their sunglasses reflecting the sun's ray.

"Should we join him Mira?" asked Julie as she was about to reach her sun cream beside the table in between them.

"Should we?" asked Mira, bored by their conversation they are having. They much prefer stay in their shades and relax their backs anyway.

"Ladies! Come on! You'll get your skin dry anyways…Oh wait, your faces look like they are needed some makeover due to the heat of the desert huh!" shout Dan and lay his body and swam backwards.

"Should we?" asked Julie, copying her partner's question.

In a few minutes, Shun came in the scene and went to his private spa room just by the pool area.

He bathed himself with the aromatic green waters with a towel put on top of the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Shun's private bedroom<strong>

"Arf!" "Arf!" "Arf!" barked the puppy again at her.

"I don't know Spot, This is the first time I wear something like this. Is it bad?"

Then someone knocked on the door. Alice quickly grabbed her bath robe found at Shun's bed and covered it in her body and opens it seeing the butler again.

"Oh Robin…"

"The Criminal called me to ask if you are ready…" said the butler looking at her now revealing figure.

"Uhmm, yeah I'll be right there."

"Good and Alice…"

"Y-Yes..?" she asked turning around to face him.

"N-Nothing…Just Jake called me to say his greetings and told me to say to you to meet him in the usual." said Robin lowering his head to hide his blush. Alice must have sensed the butler's aura and smiled softly.

"Oh okay. Tell him that I said hi and I'll see him there." And went down to the marble staircase followed by the puppy.

As Alice marched her way to the swimming pool area, Two reluctant girls just came over her view and squealed in delight.

"About time too!" said Julie and drag the dense Alice to their place and forcefully sit her in one of the folding chairs.

Mira snapped her fingers and three servers have arranged their beverages and diet snacks in front of them.

"Make yourself at home Alice." said Julie while snuggling the white brown spotted puppy in her arms much to the puppy's whimper of protests.

"Uhh…where's Shun?"

"Oh you know, getting some fresh start at his private spa before dipping in this pool and all. He'll be back eventually."

As just as about an hour later. Shun went out of his spa room and from Alice's peripheral sight, He is just a meters away from them.

"Mira…"

"Yeah, I know…" and the two girls excused themselves saying that they have to go take a shower leaving Alice with Dan still focusing his antics of showing off with his swimming skills in the pool.

Shun look at Alice and an evil thought was forming on his mind.

From the distance, Alice could tell that something was up, like Shun was cooking something delightfully evil to make her embarrass or hurt all over again. Well, heck, she is just a commoner, a personal maid or slave or whatever Shun would call it anytime.

"Come here!" Shun warned as he was launching Alice who is still sitting at her seat.

"Eek!" and she jump on her seat as he was about to be hold by her wrists. Then she runs away from Shun as fast as she can.

Aside from Dan who was leaning his jaw on the pool's ground tiles, He cannot find itself to hesitate to laugh hysterically as he watch the two running around in circles around the pool. He can't believe it itself, The Criminal, the most merciless and evil human being among the history of their organization and feared by the Government and Embassies of the Country Wardington and Bayview is now playing a tag with a girl whom her innocence is 100% clear and dense to be sometimes.

For the first time, Dan can't help but to thank the girl to make Shun have a 'normal' life as a guy sometimes, childish he knows.

Too bad that Alice made a wrong turn of deciding to head back to the right side, away from the pool area because Shun anticipated it and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wah! Shun! Put me down!" cried Alice in plea much to Shun's arrogance. Alice hadn't got the slightest clue what will happen next until.

"No! Shun! I-I can't!"

"Hehehe, whether you like it or not, You're going to swim with me." He said huskily in her right ear and tried to nibble it which made Alice blushed a bit.

"But, I…I don't swim…" she continued but when

"Wah!" shout Alice as Shun let go of her making a huge splash making an impact that Alice have to wave her both arms frantically, scared to be drown.

In a flash, Dan used his floating balloon bed to recompose Alice's drowning state with Alice still gasping for more air. Dan turned around seeing Shun still clutching his tummy, cannot contain his laughter any longer too.

Dan arched his eyebrow and shook his head in dismay as he push the balloon bed with Alice riding on it.

* * *

><p>From afar the pool area, the two girls just look at the three.<p>

That's when Mira formulated another plan on her mind.

"Something to share Belle?" asked Julie as she was preparing her another batch of clothes getting ready for an adventure at the pool.

"I think Mr. Criminal wants to play his little games with our gal…" said Mira caressing her jaw using her right thumb.

"Huh, never in my entire life would see the day someone will actually make Shun pay all of his attention to anyone huh Belle…" said Julie as she was about to go out to her room

**Name:** Mira Clay a.k.a Belle

**Position:** Operation Team Leader

**Rank: **Unknown

**Specialties:** The one who is responsible of taking and observing the members of the organization and also the one handling various weapons to their allies. She is also the so called subordinate of the **Reconnaissance Leader Trace** or **Ace** that will take form his blueprints and plans to make their plans take action smoothly.

"Hold your nails sister…" said Mira raising her hand, still looking at the pool area. She doesn't have the 20/20 sight overall but she could clearly see Dan teaching Alice some basic swimming techniques with Shun glaring at them back.

Mira heaved a sighed and mess her hair in frustration.

"Julie….DON'T TAKE MY WORD LITERALLY YOU KNOW!"

"Hey! You never even mention that in a metaphorical sense if you flashback…"

***FLASHBACK***

"Start the flashback or else I'll rip your head off!" shout Mira back

***FLASHBACK ENDED* **

"That's better, Julie…I think it's time to start to play our own version of games with our special Criminal."

"Okay, okay. I get it Mira, don't do it like you're in a real theater or something." said Julie and rolled her eyes out.

Mira rolled her eyes out too and put on her communicating earpiece.

"Yes?"

"I have an urgent request. May I?"

"Certainly madam"

* * *

><p><strong>[May 10, 2012; Thursday Morning; Underground Base 1]<strong>

"This is the training area, You could say we put a lot of pressure decorating and renovating the place last year…" said Mira then showing Alice a pair of rifles and machine guns found in their crates.

And as for Mira, she planned for her _'little'_ yet _'devious'_ plan for having Shun a little excitement treat and Alice is one great idea for her to make it work.

She was touring Alice to some areas unknown to her much to the nun's disagreement. Knowing Alice, she would eventually faint or get a trauma after seeing Shun's men firing varied shots from their assigned targets with a picture of a person on it.

The area is quite dim yet every step they take, they could hear a clank echoing the place.

Then, they went to another room.

"This is the theater room. Julie and I take our time to watch our opera shows on it…" and closed the two big doors behind her. After few minutes, she showed her the games room.

"The entertainment crib. If you have any leisure time with you, hoop up some shoots at our basketball court, pin the bowling room and take a smack at our table tennis court, we have the lawn tennis area but we put it up at the ground floor. To take a quick detour, take our personal slide here at our secret compartment." state Mira turning the turntable couch showing a red slide.

Indeed this was the first time Alice had discovered something interesting and cool at the same time. Well, maybe….

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" shout Shun as he attempt multiple times to break free from his personal prison a.k.a the control room a.k.a the security areas with many screens and cctv cameras to watch every of his men's activities on every part of the house.

On the other hand, Dan was still holding his tummy from too much laughter since Julie specifically told him to lock Shun in the control room and asked him to watch their favorite channel, happens to be Mira touring Alice around the mansion, including Shun's secret and magical place.

Well for starters, FORCE Shun would be a better term to use rather than pleading.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU STEP YOUR DIRTY FOOT ON MY !"

* * *

><p><strong>Far away from the garden area,<strong>

"This is Shun's magical palace…." said Mira dramatically and twirl her arms to add the drama showing Alice a very old…tree house.

"Wow….Shun owns this place too?" asked Alice as she followed Mira who was gently touching the branches.

"Correction, Shun owned this place." Mira said saying the past tense.

"Happens that Dan eventually invade his fortress of manly hood and awesomeness." said Mira with Alice scanning around the area.

The tree house is a big one consist of a mini living room with a fridge and a large 14 inches flat screen television and on the other end of the area is an antique telescope.

"Oh….cool" remarked Alice making Mira shook her head in disbelief.

"I say childish. Eventually Dan attempt to blackmail him to expose this tree house to his men if Shun doesn't give Dan what he wants…."

"And that is?"

"Later I'll show you…."

* * *

><p>Julie was trying her best to tied Shun in his large couch after he was straggling Dan who was trying his best to make sure Shun isn't going anywhere.<p>

"Danma! Anna! Why on hell would you force me to watch Mira guiding Alice to MY MANSION!" Shun shout with their alias names covered their identities.

Julie and Dan just shrugged in response until Mira spoke up through his communicating device.

"Come on Shun, the girl needs to learn how to adapt to her surroundings…." said Mira communicatory.

"LEARN MY BUTT! YOU COULD HAVE INFORM ME!"

"And what? Decline our offer?"

"She is on guard people! How would…"

"I ask one of your men to have me and Alice a full access around your house in exchange for cash."

It's not like the men chose riches over loyalty to their boss. It's just Mira death glares make them do so.

Shun heaved a very deep sigh in frustration and closed his eyes before he continue.

"Are you done touring her?"

"Not yet…I still have one more place I need her to see…." and chuckles dryly. Shun flinched and open his eyes in saucers. Almost Mira had showed Alice the places around and based by his point of view, only one place was left unknown to Alice.

"MIRA! Don't do it! Please I beg of you!"

"The girl need to learn the hard way Shun." compliment Dan and smirk at him, same goes to Julie.

* * *

><p>"But, this is a storage room…" said Alice as she followed Mira to a very dark place. Mira was holding Alice hand to prevent her from tripping over metals and pipes.<p>

"True, this is where we occupy and materialized our secret weapons thanks to our ranked blacksmiths and all…but this is not we are aiming for…" said Mira shoving the boxes, not caring if there are messed up in the ground afterwards.

"A door?" asked Alice looking the silver metal door.

Then Mira knocked the door with different pattern style indicating a code or message under it.

The door opens.

"Close your eyes." whisper Mira in which the girl nodded.

"No..." Shun murmur not believing his eyes.

"Boo!"

"GAH! Daaaaaaaaan Kuuuuuussssooo!" so much trembling Shun Kazami started to escape from the tied ropes and attempt to scratch Dan's pouting lips who was mocking at him back.

"Oh poor you, so hopeless from your comfortable couch, might need a longer sofa now Criminal?"

"SCREW THE TWO OF YOU! DEATH! DEATH SENTENCE, THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Relax Criminal…" said Julie still looking at one particular monitor screen. Dan and Shun turn their heads in front view seeing the silver haired girl totally enjoying the view much to Shun's raging mode….and horror.

* * *

><p>"Uh…I'm not sure If I could drink this…." said Alice holding a mug of personalized beer made by the bartender.<p>

Indeed this is what Shun feared the most, having the thought of Alice **GOING TO THEIR PRIVATE BAR** was a **BAD, BAD, IDEA** because…well first she's a nun, an almost innocent and the dense person he ever met. Second, well he thinks there's a law prohibiting to** NOT LET A NUN DRINK SOMETHING INTOXICATING LIKE BEERS, TEQUILLAS, WINES, ETC.** Third….well let's just say that some guys inside can have a wild side when it comes to aching hormones when meeting someone like a nun, a child at a place like this. If you didn't hear the news, Almost 95 percentage of men have a huge interest over the nun and things couldn't got any better.

"WAAAAHH! PLEASE LET ME GO!" For the first time in his life, The Criminal is pleading and begging for mercy. Much to Dan's astonishment and his childish acts, He was videotaping Shun who is still tied up in his current situation.

"Shun, Shun, Shun, when will you ever learn? It's just Alice, the girl need to know what it feels o be wild and free from your harshness of bringing her pressure." said Julie still watching the screen as Mira is giving Alice a drink.

After a few minutes, Dan stop recording and went to Julie to show the video of Shun crying like a big baby who lost his candy from a 98 year old grandpa.

Julie took Dan's cam recorder and take the video's preview.

"Hmm not bad…but a perfect candidate for our future blackmailing eh…..Huh?"

Dan also turn behind seeing an empty couch with a rope on it.

"Where did he go?"

* * *

><p>The entrance was slammed and hit bull's-eye to the bouncers badly as one particular and VERY ANGRY mafia boss just entered the scene with glaring eyes of passion and lust…oh wait angst and disappointment in his eyes. Sorry about that.<p>

The music stop playing and almost the men with their 'partners' stop on what they are doing as they watch their boss marched its way to the bar.

Mira was looking from afar and raise her hands in surrender as Shun, not glancing Mira back, grab Alice's left arm and dragged her out of the place.

* * *

><p>"Shun….you're hurting me…." She plead at last for Shun's grip cause his fingers dig her inner flesh on her arm making her whimper and cried a little.<p>

At last, they went to Shun's private place a.k.a his master bedroom, well isn't this quite a loop playback….the story ends at Shun's private bedroom huh? I do wonder if there will do something romantic and intimate on what they called to be green minded to be.

"Shun….I'm sorry…"

"You always have a way to give me a heart attack, Alice." True to himself, I mean when did Shun learned to have a heart and conscience to a person like her?

"Sorry…" she apologized again.

* * *

><p>After a consoling dinner, it's time to sleep.<p>

"Come here…" motioned Shun to Alice giving her some space in his bed. Alice nodded and lay right beside him.

When fatigue and overreactions came to their minds, both of them went asleep.

What they didn't know was Shun subconsciously wrapping Alice's little waist as Alice's head was laid on his chest. Comfortable it seems as they're beating of hearts and their soft rhythm of exchanging breaths gave their way in.

"Hmmm, she smells…..nice…" Shun murmured as he smelled the shampoo's faint scent from her orange and silky hair.

"Shun…." yawned Alice as she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

><p>"Trace, you there?"<p>

"I'm having an important meeting with the mobster leader here at France Danma, this better be good."

"Can I have my prize now?" asked Dan excitedly which made Ace shook his head.

"If this is about our deal of the Criminal and Alice's situation…."

"I ALREADY WON DUDE! The Criminal's stares and way too over protectiveness to Alice gave a huge impression to us, even his subordinates tells and rumored this to the entire organization…"

"Huh, a month has passed huh….." said Ace blankly and an empty smile shine upon his face.

"Seems that way…oh! Trace, Belle's here at the mansion…."

"I see…." and somehow Ace smile grew wider just the mention of his "partner in crime's" alias.

* * *

><p>"Heh….."<p>

"What are you bluffing there…?" asked the Butler Robin to his partner.

"Nothing, just we found out there are girls in that Criminal's Organization…."

"They look weak and fragile, but they gained a high impression overall…be careful despite their deceiving images." said Butler Robin and continued.

"Besides…we're here for a reason…..to put that pathetic Criminal down."

"I wonder if our other partner is doing well…."

"Don't doubt our partner's ability, Raj…." said Butler Robin and a smirk was plastered on his face. Then, he gave a suspicious suitcase to his comrade.

"Just as we expect…..this plan will go smoothly afterall …." said Robin's partner as he opened and examined the contents of the briefcase, with a menacing smirk written on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

As you can see from the last scene, Robin is a head butler to the Shun's mansion at the same time, the one responsible for the signal jamming incident of Shun's intercom conference to his branches across Bayview and Wardington. Just trivial facts to the story.

I apologize if there are grammatical errors and mistakes. I'm just not good at pointing right's and wrong's.

**Anywhoo, thank you guys for reading! For the reviewers.**

**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl**

[Maudy! Sweetheart! Been awhile neh? The part when Shun need some advices from a dummy guide was something for me to share actually, hey? Even some people use dummy guides nowadays...well except for reading books for courting girls to a star point. I really do suck at romantic scenes actually, well in my own perspective but I appreciate that you like it. Keep writing good stories okay?]

**IDrinkLotsaEarlGrey**

[The puppy is a little extra in the romance theme, hehehe...and the part when Shun...uhh...was about to make love to a nun Alice...well I later think about it. It's nice for those two to be intimate in a dirty...I mean clean way. Me and my big mouth. Anyways thank you and have a nice day.]

**NMS **

[Wow, what country are you in? Pleasure to meet you even though you're anonymous to me and...please just say your real name in your pm...because...*raises the gun* I will murder your family with my own hands! Nah, just kidding but I still kind of scared to think or imagine you're my stalker...you know...following my moves and all...that's ninja like too. Anywho, Shun reading a dummy guide for courting girls is a natural thing...oh screw that...I almost laugh to my expense while rereading the said chapter. It just occur to me anyway, well reading a dummy guide too. Oh well thank you and take care okay?

Lame suspense story I know…I really suck at these things .…and I didn't have the time to review some stories….waah! Reviewer of what I be, I apologize if there wouldn't time for me to review…well first. I'm handling my issues of going to college and secondly, I'm too lazy to read stories. Same goes for writing. I just have to prioritize my work at home. Forgive me but seriously, I may be a secret reader and I couldn't help but appreciate the work and effort writing your stories! Now I'm jealous to think that your stories are better than mine. I suck to my first chapters.

Have a good life and pray to God always!

Until then (habit line)

Chapter 7 will be next.


	8. Unexpected Evening

**Author's Note: Study at college nowadays was a whirlwind of misfortunes. Sorry for this late update and to make it up for you guys, I update two chapters at the same time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Unexpected Evening**

* * *

><p><strong>[7:45 A.M; Thursday; Dining Room]<strong>

"Where's Alice?" asked Shun as soon as he finished his last cup of coffee as he was reading the altered documents his financial adviser Dan made for him.

"In the basement sir, May I call her attention to come here to the dining room?" asked butler Robin.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sir…" said Alice and bowed to him since she have to respect him in any way she can.<p>

"Are you done handling my men their breakfast?" asked Shun still focus on the documents and skimmed every detail of it.

"Yes…"

"Done with the pool duty?"

"Yes….."

"Clean all the storage rooms and packed the equipment around?"

"I had help with the other maids and from Sir Robin…"

"Wash the clothes including ours….?"

"Errmmm…" she was thinking of a good reason to make an excuse but she answered

"I didn't…..wash the clothes in time…. Alice said truthfully and bowed her head in shame, hoping Shun would understand, just a little bit of consideration.

"Really?" He asked as he peek some little details of her disappointed face.

"But I'll do it in time! I promise!" she said backing up while Shun look at her in pity and reach out for her hand. Her hand was bruised by scars, from rubbing clothes too much or maybe too many clothes for one girl to handle.

The moment Shun saw her right hand, he felt angry and guilty at the same time.

"You still hurt yourself from washing clothes?" he asked with authority though his sincere tone heard from Alice's ears.

"Well it…..really doesn't matter if…." but Alice flinched when she felt her hand being caress by Shun, tracing the wounds she made by scrubbing the dirty clothes.

Shun looked like he was examining something he haven't been so curious for a long time while Alice just stare at his eyes like she was being drawn by his mysterious stares.

There it was. Sincerity and Care

And there are some things meant everything from just a single move….

* * *

><p>Alice couldn't believe of what she is seeing, it's like she haven't known for almost 7 years that there are actually some sights she really needed to see. Sights that she haven't learn from her village a long time ago. Her primary knowledge is only limited by her former village's culture and religion.<p>

Of course, People might think of her as an outsider or maybe some local at the province due to her much naiveté's and her priceless face of actually seeing some fashion clothes outside of a certain store.

**On the other hand,**

"Bwahahahahaha!"

"Will you stop acting like a jerk Danma!?" whisper Shun angrily at Dan who was trying his best not to laugh at his best friend decision.

"Okay…okay….so…after that, you just thought of you know….Pfft…Hmmp..Pft…."

"Don't even…."

"Hahahahahahaha! I can't help it. " Dan't cant believe this himself. Imagine the Criminal known for the best fighter and had a evil yet sick mind in the cities is actually planning to get a girl in a date. He was laughing maniacally yet contented his stomach from the stiffles he is storing from too much laughing that he eventually rolled his body in the glass. He is currently a lookout for Shun's first date at the glass rooftop above.

Shun doesn't have this crazy imagination but he just heard Dan's cubs or men chuckling with him at the same time making him shrink his dignity up more.

"I….I just thought of…you know….get her some air since she almost live my mansion for two months now…." It's true though it's quite sudden for Shun to do make a move first to someone like her.

"Just make sure you keep this A SECRET. I'm doing this for an exchange you know!" Shun said countering back.

Dan faltered his smile, replace by a bitter one instead…..

"Oh…okay." It was disappointing really. Dan thought that the girl could really change Shun's perspective of the world full of deceit, injustice, and unfairness. Most especially, his cold and untouched heart.

* * *

><p>"You're busy Trace?" asked Dan on his mobile phone. It took some real guts to retrieve his phone from Shun since he confiscated all of his comrade's personal things as well.<p>

"Yeah man. I thought this treaty would last for a week but I'll cooperate along. I'm doing the exchange with the French mafia boss right now…he's quite…..unnerving and stubborn for not trusting the Criminal actually at first but we finally convince him somehow." said Ace while tapping his left foot in rhythm.

"Oh cool." complimented Dan "So that means you're done their already?"

"Yeah and oh, I did get a little research about those two items though, you know, the Presharar Providence's purple robes and his baton. The story of those having supernatural powers really does exist, the French Government has a hidden document about it too with other countries as well but according to the files I've read, The items are useless now. Something about….corrupting the ways of Presharar or something…"

"Do you really believe that Trace? Power from unanimated objects? History of Presharar having unlimited sources of grains, fruits, vegetables, trees, even the rarest riches of gold and platinum?" Dan asked to Ace, still doubted by his further research of those items.

"The Criminal seem quite obsessed of retrieving the items so maybe?" said Ace and shrug, still looking at his watch by the time the clock strikes 6:00 A.M, the time the sun rises again with red shadows burning its yellow flames.

"He is dating her to the mall you know." state Dan with Ace smile knowingly.

"Oh." said Ace looking the bayview of the port Harbour, The place that the exchange will occur with Ace's men checking the alley and corners of warehouses to look for the mafia boss. They will start the exchange of tobaccos by now with the French mafia boss name as Klaus with his goons.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile <strong>

"Shun….it's dark in here." said Alice holding Shun's left arm making him scoffed in annoyance.

"Quit such a baby already!"

"But I'm terrified….of dark places. Is this what movie theaters looks like?" asked Alice following Shun to their assigned seat.

Shun just ignore her and slumped on his seat. The film is ready to roll some advertising ads and some movie preview before the actual part begins

His eyes are gently closing from too much boredom as Alice's eyes look at the big screen with saucer eyes. Like a kid just see the biggest clown in her entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>[11:54 A.M; Movie Theater Zone 4]<strong>

Yes, Shun have to pick one of the child's play yet recommended for teenagers' movie for Alice. Something about Shun saying "not allowed to watch SPG, PG or maybe M-rated scenes though Alice is old enough to know what's going on around her. She's already 19 years old while Shun is 20. But Shun feels that isn't right for her so he decided to force himself to watch 2 hours of looking cartoons like….that.

Well, unluckily, the moment the film is rolling to start, Shun began to snore and went to dreamland totally forgetting that he was suppose to watch it with Alice. Well screw it. The movies are for kids already! well…..not all kids (**Author's Note:** Mommy Ess! Me want Milk!)

As the credits scrolled indicating that the movie has ended, that's when Shun woke up from his sleep. He stretches his arms which that reacts to his sense that Alice was laying her head in his chest.

_*She slept with me?*_ He thought and started brushing her hair strand to her ear clearly showing the side of it. Alice was sleeping as she snuggles closer to him.

One moment, it was nothing but Shun finds his way to lean on her forehead and stared at her closed eyes. He listen to her slow beating of her heart just as her breathe makes it way to his now. He smile, but this time. He smile sincerely. He smile happily like all of his burdens just flew away and the impenetrable walls he made from his soul slowly cracking.

Slowly, Alice senses something making Shun return to his _'another dream'_ and slowly return his cool. Alice rubbed her eyes and yawned a little. Shun looked away but that doesn't end there. He saw something sparkle. Something obnoxious when he saw a hooded man about to trigger his shotgun from above them. Then he know this, trouble is brewing all over again.

"Get down!" shout Shun as he duck himself and Alice down before the man's first trigger shot.

People started running from the exit but the man managed to injured three with one of them died simultaneously.

Shun reload his gun and slowly getting away to the scene to fight off the gun man.

"Shun!" Alice cried as she began to worry about his safety but Shun ignore her and went up in the railings to get a fight on the hooded man who was fleeing from the scene. Shun jump high in front of the railings, support his body before he jump and stand before the guy before him.

The man attack Shun first, raising his fist in mid-air but Shun dodge it timely and strike back by twisting his knuckles but the man pay no heed to the pain and kick Shun's stomach making the latter wince and grunt. The man took advantage of it swiftly and grab Shun's set of hair and throw him a meters away from the railings but Shun grab hold of the footing before he fall below to the ground.

The railings started to shake afterwards, with the gun man trying to step Shun's hand, even to the point of shooting him harshly. That caught Shun's last straw and make his trip downfall.

With Shun's last of his strength to save himself, he pulls the 2 sets of leather cords dangling from the railings. One to tie to feet of the gun man and the other for his safety to swing. Shun pull the leather cord after he succeed capturing the gun man's feet sending the man to hang himself from below the railings.

Shun jump safety after that and look above to see the man's dangling on top of him. Alice went to Shun's side and check for his injuries in case he got hurt from the fight. Shun grab hold of her hand and quickly stance on her guard in case the man attempts to free his feet, but knowing the height above. That would mean suicide anyhow.

When a transmitter fell on the man's coat, Shun raise an eyebrow and check the device out.

It was a surprise that he will hear that voice again.

"Impressive Criminal though I really expected more than that. Getting soft hearted I say?" laugh the man back at Shun.

Shun look at the man above still dangling on top of him.

"Call it anytime Raj, afraid that I will kill you with a snap of a finger like this pathetic henceman of yours?" mocked Shun to Raj.

"Patience son, It's just getting started. I just wanted to see your romantic and cheesy scene out there. Let me guess, still untouchable? I can help with that."

"Not in the million years will I let Alice get stooped or give her body to you Raj." Shun said while gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>"Show yourself Raj! I'm here already! What are you waiting for?!"<p>

But Shun only heard his maniacal laughter in the background making Shun fuse his anger more. At the back, Alice can't help but feel a little scare of his aura now. Sure, he is a strict compliance to her but…..not in the way he would be bursting out his anger like that.

"Hey Shun!" called Raj at him

"Huh…." It's quite new for some enemy calling his real name. Wait, that can't be good. If this Raj knows his real identity, that could mean only one thing.

"Have you ever seen how fireworks came alive right in front of your eyes?" asked Raj, taunting him with made Shun got curios over the conversation.

"I've seen worst chump. Fireworks is just like a fly in my hand." Shun said back angrily.

Raj smirked and about to end his transmission but not before he said.

"Not all fireworks are just like flies Shun, this one's a bee. A little sting but a memorable mark in hand."

Shun looked around to check some fireworks or any type of explosives and machineries but none are available. The only things that are here in the theater right now is them and the shooter…still dangling on top of them unmoving, hearing the familiar tick-tock on him.

Oh no…..

* * *

><p>"Sir!" shout Dan for the third time as he was about to approach the theatre engulfing with fire and flames inside. His men are searching frantically every corner of the place to search the two of them.<p>

Eventually, they found them lying on the far end corner behind the movie screen and in time, they manage to escape.

Shun is partially covered with ashes while the unconscious Alice faints after hearing a very loud explosion after that with some cuts on her arms as well.

They went back to the mansion and Dan called the medics to look at their condition in their basement.

* * *

><p><strong>[5:40 P.M; Medic Room; Critical Condition: Stable]<strong>

"Sorry…" Alice apologize to Shun who is just a few meters away of his hospital bed.

"You should be! How dumb can you get! Trying to push me just to save me! That's heroism for you, always been the arrogant one!"

"I'm sorry…." said Alice fighting her tears away.

"So what! As if saving me would save us from that exploding…!"

***Ehem***

That source came from Dan as he stood in front of them and cross his arms.

"Confirm Sir, that shooter was just another robot mannequin in disguise. The IT specialists' teams even verify that the robot is the same model as the one who invade the mansion."

Shun winced when he attempt to move his right leg, trying to recompose his almost stable condition. Alice felt guilty somehow; not that she blames herself for trying to rescue him but to the point of seeing his cold eyes made her do so.

* * *

><p><strong>[8:00P.M; Wardington City; Section 34; Location: Unknown]<strong>

They went back to the mansion safely. Shun and Alice are still not on good terms after that and just pretend not seeing each other after that.

Well, there's one time Shun asked Alice and much as she hoped for, Shun just tell about her cleaning duty tomorrow.

**[9:06 P.M; Shun's main office]**

Shun went back to processing documents, calling the manager of the mall to make that current incident of strange fire in the theaters become a private one, well by calling, he meant replacing the manager by instructing his men to anhialiate him and be replaced by one of his officers at hand.

That's why the mafia bosses are very influential and a bad syndrome to the armed forces of any countries, they tend to make too many connections in the government, business, financial, industry and even one of the police forces as well.

Just as he finished processing making allegiance to one of the CEO in the embassy of India, Dan tapped his desktop phone. With slight annoyance, he still picked it up.

"This better be good Danma."

"Sir, it's Trace." that made Shun drew his attention to the call

"Oh, is he done with the treaty to France already?" Shun asked

"Uh yeah, something like that….."

Shun had a bad feeling about this. He just ignore the feeling and continue to interrogate Dan.

But what made him horrified is the news Dan gave to him.

"Trace….and his team were busted. The French mafia boss Klaus try to ambush them and make them their bait to force you to agree on what he wants."

"They…..they kidnapped them?!"

"Not really sir." said Danma which made Shun sighed in relief.

"But they bring up some injuries, slight ones but they're good to go in the morning. They're at one of the medical units in one of our hideouts in Bayview"

"Good."

"By the way sir, Trace did mention something while he is tending his wounds."

"Go on."

"About the guy Raj…."

Shun manage to smirk after hearing this. He ended the call a minutes later and sit back and leisurely watch his drink reflecting the moon's light on the shimmering glass.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Shun, Butler Robin was eavesdropping their entire conversation just outside of his main office. It's a good thing no one have guard this part of the mansion.<p>

A sly smile crept upon his face as was about to go down the stairs and went to the warehouse.

He looked around first then slid the note below the door and went back to the mansion innocently, as if he had done nothing wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,<strong>

The person inside the warehouse chuckle a bit after seeing the note Robin gave.

_Make another robot mannequin, just another fighting style prototype and don't forget of dealing the equipment okay? Just keep up your moves and the Criminal won't even suspect you._

_- Raj_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Another short chapter and good to go. I know some of you guys would probably think why I am acting like a baby. Well thing is, I may a bit childish….keke….well not to the point of throwing toilet papers on our neighbor's mansion. Thank you for those readers who support this story, silent reader or a reviewer indeed.

**Thank you for those who review the last chapter:**

**shadowwing1994 **(Hi Ess! Thank you for reading the story though it was too lame to be a start. I'm just not good for making action sceneries such as this but I do appreciate that you read this and love it until the end. Yeah...uhhh...I thought at first, you will not going to make a review out of this since you're busy and all so I have to make you an author of the book's guide for perverted boys...hehehe...Update your stories okay? )

**InnocentDiamond **( Hehehe Shun just knows almost everything! That's what I propose to his character in the story...well almost...Actually there's a reason why I put Mira's alias name as Belle. Remember Julie's alias is Anna...and the two girls are almost inseperable and together during board missions regarding the operations in the enitre organization. If you combine their alias name (Anna and Belle), you can make a name Annabelle and not some character that I know from a vampire story. Thank you for the review

**NMS** (I understand though I have to admit I do tend to make mistakes of grammars and sentences fragments but I can't seem to know that I made a mistake at the first place. I'll promise I will be more careful with the pronouns statements as well. Don't blame me, I'm still a newbie for this but I appreciate that you review the chapter, I do wonder why I don't have that much reviews but I guess I consider this story as an epic fail anyway. I thought that noone will like this story because it sucks and all but I'll try my best to entertain and shock the readers in anyway I can. I'm sorry and thank you again for informing me this) *hide instantly not knowing who this stranger is*

**BunnyTea **(I just read you review and really I have to raise both of my hands in surrender. Your sister is planning to make her own version of this story!? Wah! Please tell your sister to make a story far less relevant to my story at hand. I'm not that selfish though but its okay that you can get her some ideas in the story just don't really copy the entire story LITERALLY. Thank you for the review

**Thank you for reading the story and have a healthy life **

**Read the chapter next if you want to. =)**


	9. The Suspicious Butler

**Author's Note: The chapter focuses on a history folks, no romance feature for the two characters...well there's a couple talk though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The Suspicious Butler**

**7A.M; Wardington City; Section 34; Medical Unit Base A-1**

* * *

><p>Shun was pacing back and forth as he impatiently waits for Ace and his team to get recovered. He wanted to get that slight information Ace had retrieved from their last mission on French which placed by the name of Barcelona, one of the second most important places in Italy.<p>

Dan can't help but chuckle softly as his boss, same goes for Dan's men as well.

When the nurse came before him and said about Ace's stable condition, that's when Shun sped off to see his room leaving Dan and the others slowly walking behind the Criminal, as if this isn't one of those important things to matter.

* * *

><p>Ace was lying in his bed with some signs of injured bandages with Mira sitting beside him as she is looking for latest trends of clothes in a certain magazine.<p>

Ace observes at his friend and a smile crept upon his face, it's been such a long time seeing her once again.

Just then, Shun barge the door making both of them look the source of that commotion and raise an eyebrow as Shun grab a vacant seat.

Ace adjust to his seat, flinch to his back, thinking that he hasn't been fully healed yet.

Shun smiled assuring that his right hand man is still in his condition and asked a question.

"So, this is the first time you've failed at a certain abroad mission? Getting rusted by your proud skills as a Reconnaissance Leader?" asked Shun mockingly

Normally, when it's just two of them, they would just act like normal persons praising each other like brothers like Dan and him but since he is an open public, He still consume for being an arrogant and merciless Criminal who never battled an eyelash when hundreds of opponents came before him with armed equipment while he on the other hand only used his brawled hands to fight in combat.

"Huh, The Criminal came here just to belittling my specialty?" asked Ace rhetorically.

Then a strike of conversation came….until Shun asked about the **'man'** who is after their busted butts on fire.

"I figure you might ask that…so I brought my documents with me….Mira?" asked Ace with Mira handling some papers she get in the desk.

Shun scanned the documents thoroughly.

**Name:** Raj

**Position:** Unknown

**Specialty:** This primary individual has three capabilities

**One** is to fight armed forces, either with backup or not, this person was to keen and too mechanically fight merciless when it comes to close or long range combat.

**Second** is to be able to spy on a target area with the target itself can't even notice or know that they are being watched by the thousand eyes of Raj. It cannot be estimated per say as this one is a hard lookout and very hard to identify his name.

**Third** was a genius especially in making technologies way more advanced in a blink of an eye. Thus making the opponents armory weapons still traditional a big disadvantage to them to fight Raj.

Also, this individual's location cannot be detected and can only show to someone who is can be a good trophy in display for him.

"And guess what, the former **Dragon Hea**d has this document long before Raj openly introduce to us…"

The moment the title **"Dragon Head"** made Shun snap his neck and look at Ace with pained eyes, still cannot believe this news to him. He already knew this would happen but couldn't accept just mocked this.

He might be the current Dragon Head and the Criminal at the same time, but still these types of files are still confidential to him? This means….that this is the code his grandfather left to him.

It might be….but it can't…..?

The nurse that went to Shun earlier, knock the door and bowed to the three with Dan looking from the entrance.

The nurse assists Ace but not before Mira asked the nurse that she will handle the wheelchair. The nurse obliged and left Mira to assist the injured Ace.

When Dan approaches to Shun, The Criminal faces his best friend with a very serious expression on his face. Dan knows that expression too well, and with a slight nod in reply. The two barked commands to their men and each of them went to their assigned vehicle.

**They need to know…..just who this person who is after their lives…is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Section 34; Shun's mansion<strong>

Mira and Ace went back in order to properly heal Ace's wounds with a calming breeze at the garden. On the peripheral vision, Alice is helping the gardener remove the weeds and started to plant gumamelas and bougainvilleas.

Ace smiled silently as Mira pecked his left side cheek, their silence and a simple kiss meant to him more than a hundreds of cheesy words she can come up next.

Ace raised an eyebrow when by the entrance of the gate; just below them came before their butler named Robin packed up some supplies of groceries.

On the other side, Robin sense something someone's been looking at him and look up at the hill to see Ace sitting on the wheelchair with Mira standing behind him. Robin smiled exultantly at him as his gentleness radiance with pure bliss and went back to his duty.

"Something wrong Ace?" whisper Mira as she rests her chin on his head following his murderous gaze on the butler.

Ace sighed heavily "Yeah, the butler…"

"You're still being paranoid over everything Ace, it's the stress. Just learn to relax a bit."

"That's the job of being the Reconnaissance Leader Mira. Anyone can be judge, no matter how evil and good their eyes sparkles are…."

"And you're saying…."

"That butler…Robin right?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

Ace twirl his wheelchair making Mira jumped in surprise.

Ace look at Mira one last time "Let's go Mira, I have a bad gut over that guy."

"Oh okay" she nodded still confused over Ace sudden change.

* * *

><p><strong>Bayview City, Section 12; X-12 Main Base; Time: 11AM<strong>

In a faraway forest lies deep beneath dark secrets, alas a pure light will shine upon the moment that justice will bring upon the mystery itself.

Shun and Dan walked upon the hallway with some man wearing black coats and a hat that look like suspects bow down to them as they went closer to the former Head Eagle's office.

Shun stop with Dan trailing him stop as well. Shun glance back and nod indicating that he wanted to see the Head Eagle alone. Seeing the sign, Dan sighed as numerous bodyguards that blocked the entrance are glaring at him and his men.

One of the bodyguards opens the marble door leading Shun slowly walked inside. The door closed with Shun facing the former founder of the Criminal's Organization itself.

Shun look at the far end of the corner seeing his grandfather lying calmly in his seat. The old man signals his two personal guards to let it go and motion his grandson to seat down.

As Shun went to his seat, He heaved a sigh and asked for one of the guards for something to drink. Same goes for his grandfather as well.

Silence erupts in the room as the two of them battle their eyes on a silent conversation until the old man spoke up.

"I'm quite impressed on your actions as you've played your roles on my behalf, Criminal…"

"Grandpa…"

"Okay, okay. It's really hard to elaborate your personal relationship when my recruits are here…" the old man chuckled

Shun went to his side and pour some wine in the old man's glass cup.

"So what brings you here Crimi—I mean Shun…"

"About Raj"

The old man widens his eyes as he gripped his drink tightly like his life is depending on it.

"I don't know what you're talking about son…..You've…"

"Tell me grandpa, do you know who…."

Okiru Kazami asked for his two personal guards to leave them alone for awhile which they willingly obliged seeing the familiar stare the old man gave to them.

"Raj is merely nothing but a mere hooligan Shun! I'll cut your…"

"Then what is this?!" Shun barked as he placed the documents in front of Okiru's ornament desk. Okiru glanced at the document labeled "Confidential" then to Shun.

"Where did you get this?" the old man whispered with a tint of anger from his voice.

"It doesn't matter….Tell me! Is this the reason why my mother….."

"ENOUGH!" the old man stands

"Don't you dare order me old man! I inherit your position 2 years now and I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" Shun stand and shout to his grandfather who turn utterly quiet yet pissed beyond words.

* * *

><p>"Before I answer your questions, may I ask where you've get this files?" asked Okiru<p>

Shun thinks for a second, trying to compromise the question since he values Ace as his comrade and despite the fact that Shun, himself is the Head Eagle and Criminal. He can't underestimate the old man's influential capabilities.

"From the Reconnaissance Leader…."

"I see…." then Shun heard from his old man's murmur about his finacial expenses and value report later.

"I figure you might found out that man but….neither that I thought you will know my relationship to him…." the old man said

"You've better spill the beans grandpa. I only came here for important matters and not family reunions. My mind business can agree to my matter on." Shun warned to him

"Raj …..Is the person I highly respect of….and a loyal friend of mine…." the man said as he looks at Shun's hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>20 years ago, I met that man in the flesh and became close acquaintances. One year after that, we began founding this organization itself. We are honored by the nights of the cities of Bayview seeing that even the government officials are seeking to us help on how to empower the whole embassy, some hooligans and gangsters willingly cooperate to our sides and started our very first production of black markets called "The Den Society".<p>

One day, while we are dealing with some mobsters for the counterfeit bills of Europe, we were scram by some government police in Bayview with the cooperation of the French. We were surrounded of course. We never expect that to happen. Raj helped me to escape by the warehouse and by the time the place got exploded, That's the last time I seen his honorable face in pride saying that I should continue living his legacy with honor.

"A few days after that…Your mother met your dad who happens to be one of my subordinate in my organization…" Okiru said to him.

Your mother, she was radiating with innocence that I was afraid to tell her that my source of income are coming from illegal dealings and serial killings. She knew nothing about my life. I asked my subordinate to stop seeing my daughter but being the persistent that he is, He kept showering my daughter love and care and they both fell in love…..But then, your mother's house was being ambushed by some unknown robbers. Your father fought of course but my daughter never seen him after that since.

My daughter….she become sober the moment he saw his lover gone with the bubbles and cried by the times I couldn't count off. Then, it took my entire stubbornness to tell the history of his lover and mine. My daughter cried heartily as she too have been keeping secrets to me

Three months ago, she announces that she was pregnant with you over their three years of their relationship,

"I see…." Shun thought to himself.

The moment that she bears you, it was the happiest day of my life. Heck I even cried in joy seeing your face. But three years after you were born, Your mother and I got to a car death-chase, well per say that I was the one being chased by my opponents but my daughter paid the price for it as me being a coward run away from my life.

I don't know what to do…..more likely what will I do to save you from being the next victim. I was left traumatized and having no choice, I kept you in my organization in order to train yourself to be left unharmed. But over the years I've spent, we were left barged by my enemies and even our walls keep standing to protect the organization, I couldn't afford you from getting harm anymore. I told myself you can't be safe from any places. I couldn't afford losing the only relative and grandson of my life.

"That's when you place me….."

"Yes, one of my scouts had confirmed a certain place where it cannot be seen by hundreds of maps and signaling GPS devices. Heck with the satellite dishes also. An abandoned yet ancient village…."

"Presharar Village…"

"Very observant indeed Criminal."

Yes, I've placed you in that village as well and I accounted some civilians in order for you to be well educated and socialized. In fact, I also founded the village. Well almost, I represent a certain candidate to do the job of presenting Presharar Village on its own accord and I left that candidate the task of doing his job of protecting the village and especially you.

I also assigned some professionals to even train you out there and be well formed educated as well.

"Wait…..I thought Presharar is known to be religious and all…." trailed Shun but then cut off by his grandfather.

"Well, I leave it all to my candidate's hands so I don't really know what your doings inside that village are. I already give my proposition to that man so I had no responsibility left on that deserted place….well I wouldn't called it deserted seeing that the land itself disappear not only maps but in our eyes as well….hehehe" the old man chuckles.

"It wasn't my intention anyway. Some watchguard name Joe happens to explode the village. Nothing there is my fault. I only wanted the two items…."

"So there you have my story….." said the old man and yawns

"Wait….how will this story related to the Raj guy I face now?" asked Shun curiously. The old man drinks his wine in one go and his eyes reflect his sadness afterwards.

"That Raj guy…..is an imposter. Someone's been using his name in order to mock and haunt the whole organization's primarily founders and me of course. I asked for my **'professionals'** to do the investigating….including the ambush during the Treaty in France…"said the old man making Shun noting his grandfather's disappointment.

"You knew about Trace in his abroad mission?" asks Shun

"Yeah, just because you took my position doesn't mean you could control ENTIRELY this organization. I have the eyes of an eagle you know and the claws of the tigers anyway." The old man said proudly with the latter rolling his eyes for his grandfather's childish boastfulness.

* * *

><p>"I've better get going….I'll need to pressure some issues at my hands now." said Shun momentarily. As he was about to exit, the old man said something that stop his tracks.<p>

"And the girl? I heard that you are letting a nun stay at your mansion for quite some time now."

Shun turn his head around "She means nothing to me anyway."

"Then you should dump her, throw her away! But all you did is just made her stay even more and getting touchy with your men!"

"She will not be a hindrance anyway; I only kept her because she's the only one who knows the whereabouts of what I seek. The bishop's baton and the symbolic purple robes, that's what I wanted in the first place."

The old man massages his temples and sighs heavily.

"You do realize that she is a Presharar villager, the same village you went since childhood? Despite that relationship, you barely know her!"

"What makes you say that gramps?" Shun challenged

"You have to be on your guard! She might be one of the Raj's spy or something! You and your men should be more careful than dragging a person like that! And don't you find it odd that after you keep her in your mansion, Someone name Raj manages to enter the premises easily!" shout the man angrily making his bodyguards flinch by every fiber of his words raised.

"And…..?"

"And what?! Don't you see that—"

"I know what I'm doing gramps, don't underestimate me. I have the eyes at my back and front. And I know who will I trust or not." said Shun as he walked out with Dan standing on his way.

The man frowned and took his newspaper but before Shun could walk out in the scene, the old man whispers

"You do have the will and strength of being a Criminal, but sometimes **true criminals are always been the last one to be expected and not the other way around.**

* * *

><p>Alice was placing the items in the kitchen cabinet when someone knocks on the door. She turned around seeing Robin smiling at her.<p>

"Robin?" asked Alice in which the main butler cross his arms and asked "Yes?"

"Shouldn't be Shun…I mean the Criminal be here right now? His food is getting cold." asked Alice inwardly and continue her work.

Robin raised an eyebrow and chuckles at the same time _*that's a start* _He thought and shrugs his shoulders

"According to his men, He was going to a meeting, seem urgent."

"I….I see…."

Robin glances at her disappointed figure and chuckles again. "I have to go Al, butler duties." said Robin and winked at her. Alice, not looking at his retreating back smile genuinely as she placed the last canned goods and closes the cabinet.

* * *

><p>Alice went back to Shun's bedroom. It's been days since they share their companionship in his bed but she felt comfortable and happy even it just merely a presence to him that brings thousand of heartbeats in her chest. She went to her study table and opens the drawer. She took a bracelet with a small ring bound to it. She put it to her chest and closes her eyes.<p>

"It's been years but I guess even now, you don't remember me…."

Alice opens her eyes and looked at the mirror in front of her.

"But I'll wait for you….I miss you friend….even if you've changed….I know….that you will remember me…..in time."

Flash of memories at her former beloved village and the villagers blinked in her thoughts but among them, a boy at her age grinned at her making her smile all over again.

She placed the bracelet back in the drawer and went to the bed to get some good sleep, for a human need to rest her heart by the time continues to move, memories faded but the mark of their existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Don't ask why I put that cheesy line in the end, I'm being dramatic all over again and super sorry for the late update. Study habit in my veins, can't help it. I love to read books and explore discoveries and adventures!

Shaii: *coughs* Book worm

Alexa: Geek

So as confirm from the chapter...Alice and Shun do know each other during their childhood days (reread chapter 6 - before the author's note)

Thank you for those who review!

**shadowwing1994 **(Hi Ess! Thank you for reading the story though it was too lame to be a start. I'm just not good for making action sceneries such as this but I do appreciate that you read this and love it until the end. Yeah...uhhh...I thought at first, you will not going to make a review out of this since you're busy and all so I have to make you an author of the book's guide for perverted boys...hehehe...Update your stories okay? )

**InnocentDiamond **( Hehehe Shun just knows almost everything! That's what I propose to his character in the story...well almost...Actually there's a reason why I put Mira's alias name as Belle. Remember Julie's alias is Anna...and the two girls are almost inseperable and together during board missions regarding the operations in the enitre organization. If you combine their alias name (Anna and Belle), you can make a name Annabelle and not some character that I know from a vampire story. Thank you for the review

**NMS** (I understand though I have to admit I do tend to make mistakes of grammars and sentences fragments but I can't seem to know that I made a mistake at the first place. I'll promise I will be more careful with the pronouns statements as well. Don't blame me, I'm still a newbie for this but I appreciate that you review the chapter, I do wonder why I don't have that much reviews but I guess I consider this story as an epic fail anyway. I thought that noone will like this story because it sucks and all but I'll try my best to entertain and shock the readers in anyway I can. I'm sorry and thank you again for informing me this) *hide instantly not knowing who this stranger is*

**BunnyTea **(I just read you review and really I have to raise both of my hands in surrender. Your sister is planning to make her own version of this story!? Wah! Please tell your sister to make a story far less relevant to my story at hand. I'm not that selfish though but its okay that you can get her some ideas in the story just don't really copy the entire story LITERALLY. Thank you for the review

Anyways, thank you for reading. The purpose of this chapter is kind of revelation or confession and more likely to riddle out who is the Raj really is that was after their lives.

Have a healthy life and see you soon =)


	10. Engage Interrogation

**Chapter 10**

**Engage Interrogation: Part I**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's Mansion; Main Office; 12P.M<strong>

"_Why are you still keeping her anyway?" _

Indeed why would Shun, the Criminal have been keeping a nun for 6 months now? He only knows that he wanted some answers from the girl about the Presharar's baton and the robes but now…He isn't too sure….

For the hours, minutes and seconds they spend with each other…..it would seem he didn't really think about that anymore…

Shun shook his thoughts and reprimanded that he must stay focus on his task regarding the items. He must have the info and he will get it starting now.

He rose from his seat and studies his formal features in his mirror. Today, Shun plans to have a make-up date with her and maybe get some answers he is seeking. Maybe after this, he will plan to throw her away and leave her behind….

The same way he wanted to make his heart stop fluttering and the conscience that keeps bugging him whenever his eyes meets her dazed sight.

* * *

><p>Mira was looking at Ace who is spying over their main butler for quite some time now. She wonders on why Ace would keep pestering the butler's movements.<p>

And as a stroke of opportunity comes; Robin left his room and went to the empty hallway.

Ace looks at the hallway where Robin went out, checking if the coast is clear. "Let's go Belle…"

Ace rolled his wheelchair and uses the main key to open Robin's room followed by Mira wearing a bewildered expression.

Facing back and forth that could lead him to a lead, even to the point of searching thoroughly his private things ahead.

"Trace! You are dropping the bomb already! The butler couldn't harm anyone, why would you think such a thing that he could be the one Raj's spy anyway?" whisper Mira checking outside to make sure no one's going the said room as they are doing something incoherent such as this.

Ace just ignores her protests. "Will you help me find something useful here instead of you nagging at me with your annoying mouth!" as he went to the cabinets to check some clues.

"Well my annoying mouth just happened to save our kin in the organization anyway!"

"Aisht!" as he was now desperately searching for any clues

"Trace, come on, this isn't funny anymore, of all the…."

"Look Mira, I understand what you're trying to say…but I sense something peculiar about the butler…." said Ace as he turn around. He was surprise to see that Mira isn't around the room anymore.

"Mira?" asked Ace in no one particular….until,

"Help!" she pleaded as Ace was going to the source of the voice. He was again surprise seeing a secret underground passageway beside the butler's bed.

"Mira! You okay out there!" he shouted in panic with Mira….

"I'm fine!"

"Okay I'll be going down now…" as he uses his last strength to push himself from his seat to go down. He slide his way going down, it was a long run but he felt his feet on the ground indicating that he finally went to his destination.

Mira saw him and help him out. She grabs and wraps his arm around his neck as she holds his waist to at least support his legs since he wasn't fully recovered from his treatment.

As they were about to exit the premises, both are surprise to see what is front of them.

A hidden underground base just below the less-suspicious butler's room

"This is it….Let's find something useful here if we want to have any leads against that Raj…"

"A-Alright Ace…" Mira said as she looked back at Ace wearing a determination face.

* * *

><p>"Wow" was all Alice could say as she looks at the private park before her very eyes. Shun manage to chuckle as he unmounted his motorcycle and help Alice get down to her seat.<p>

Before they plan to take a walk at the park, Shun went to an ice cream parlor in order to treat Alice some due to her stubborn passion of sweets on her delicacy.

Now they are walking hand in hand with Alice devouring the ice cream like a kid. Shun look at her and a small smile crept on his face.

Alice couldn't help but feel elated over the moments they are spending, though most of the time, he keep barking orders of cleaning up duty but nevertheless, inviting her to a park is very rare to him and an another good way to spend some time normally other than his **' habitual profession' **of mocking her back there.

They sat on their picnic spot as Shun barked orders to his men in the scenery for any strange activities while Alice is getting ready her picnic basket.

"Shun…"

"Hmmm..?" hummed Shun as Alice gives him a club sandwich.

"T-Thanks…."

"For what? I don't remember helping you in anyway." said Shun to her

Alice smile exultantly to him and drop her gaze on the ground.

"N-Nothing…."

"Okay…"

Silence consumes their picnic plan afterwards. Shun couldn't help but keep glancing at the girl quite some time, same goes with Alice as well as they continue eating their snacks quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>In the meantime<strong>

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh my heaven's sake! This is priceless baby!

I can't even look at Shun's face straight anymore because I was having a roll in my endless laughter. Even my men are trying their best not to laugh on the situation because they will face the wrath of the Criminal after their pretend-to-be date!

But I don't mind, in fact I don't really feel remorse if I die from Shun's hand because I am waiting my whole life seeing the day that Shun will do something embarrassing for once.

And he is doing it now!

After he ate a lot of her delicious sandwiches, Alice is wiping the smudge on Shun's face

Now I know some of you wouldn't see something funny about that scene but note that Shun is known to be a merciless and emotionless badass leader of our organization.

And Shun blushing like a school girl in front of her and us is way too epic funny!

Oh Alice, I owe you big time! No one had the ability of making the Criminal blush! You deserve a statue or monument with your name on it, I swear!

I can already picture it

**Alice Gehabich**

**Born on July 29, 1991 - Present**

**The Eye Candy Blusher**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! OH MY GRAMPS! STOMACH CRAMPS! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Oh don't mind me; I was rolling my way down the hill since I can't control it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwards,<strong>

Oh don't mind me; I was getting a blast of hearing my stupid financial adviser a.k.a Danma a.k.a Dan Kuso's boisterous laughter resonating in my sensitive ears.

Somehow, I have the urge of replacing him but after thinking over our crisis situation, that think me otherwise.

And what if Alice is wiping the dirt on my face? That action alone will not ruin my pride and glory as my alias name haunts the living daylights and howls at midnight of the cities.

"Shun? What's wrong?" asked Alice inspecting my face way too close for my comfort.

"N-Nothing…"

"It's okay Shun. Just tell me."

"I'm fine okay!"

"But your face is redder than usual; do you have a fever or something?" ask Alice sincerely still not getting the idea of Dan with all of his and my men laughing heartily at me. Okay this is getting in my nerves already.

I can even see two of my subordinates sitting in the bench not far from us are stifling their laughter as well after my so called bestfriend announce to the whole organization that I am indeed blushing red like a tomato. I predicted that they definitely will have a blast of laughter when I get back to the base getting myself embarrass all over again. Are you guys laughing at me too as well?

Hahaha, Laugh all you want. I will pulverize your pride and your baby butts once we get back to the mansion.

What was the reason I invite her to the park again? Oh right, I should ask her NICELY where the items I seek, Oh screw that, I could just point the gun at her and threaten her anyhow. But the way they laugh back at me, it ruined my suppose plan. Darn.

* * *

><p>After to that suppose perfect picnic, It took my entire willpower to offer Alice to go to an amusement park after that due to Dan's blabbermouth. Maybe I could get an answer once I get over my decreasing ego of mine all thanks to Dan, the Laughing Barbarian. We were currently riding on my personal motorcycle with my men watching us in their personal vehicles inconspicuously.<p>

"Shun?"

"Hmmm…."

"Thanks…."

"You really have a habit of saying…."

"Thanks for the day; I never had a time of doing something fun in my life before…" she said as she leans her chin on his broad shoulder.

Shun flinch by the sudden cold feeling on his left and wondered why he felt more aware and conscious on his actions over just a simple and too innocent intimate move from her. He never had that feeling when the girls are flirting at him before on his private and public bars. He shook his thoughts and watch as the stoplights signals go from their view.

As Shun steps on the brakes and move on, one motorcycle hiding on a building suddenly appear on the scene. Another motorcycle hiding in a vicinity though on the other side of the building came as well. He thought they're his subordinates following them but one of them suddenly open fire at them making Alice frighten and wrap her arms around his waist tightly yet involuntary.

"Crud" Shun murmured from his teeth. First, the movie theater and now a public road? Oh come on!

He stepped on the accelerator again harder and the chase is on.

* * *

><p>"Boss! Two are in the intersection road, one on the front and the other at the right! Go to the alternate route!" barked Dan as he looked at his GPS again.<p>

Then one of Dan's men spoke "Sir, your orders? "

"We have to prepare a trap for the two before Shun can get them close to the parameter." said Dan with a bored expression on his face.

"Got it…"

"Shun! Look out!" shout Alice as another set of stray sniper bullets came from behind leaving one of the rear motorcycle's mirrors broke.

Shun ignore it and keep his head low. "Forget about me! Now hold on! This will get bumpy!" He shouted with Alice willingly comply, the other runner manage to slip past them earlier and showered some bullets at the front with his partner guarding their target from behind.

Shun growl in annoyance and with his strength, he turn his motorcycle left with an eerie screech and tracks of it left astray leading the two runners behind as they keep pulling their triggers to at least injure or better yet kill them in any way they can.

Dan gave the directions on where the alternate route is.

"Boss, you're almost there!"

"I-I'm trying Danma!"

Then, Shun heard Dan barking orders to his men to be prepare. Shun was abusing the pedals already as two of the motorcyclists manage to catch them stealthily.

The two motorcyclists then prepare to reload their snipers, one hand use only making Shun grunt in anger as he attempts to speed off his motorcycle.

_*Damn, why of all things I should forget my guns back at home*_ He thought as he sped off faster than a racing car.

Suddenly, five black cars blocked the two runners making Shun have a grand entrance to escape giving the latter a sigh in relief. Just then, Dan manages to throw one of his personal guns at the speeding motorcycle in which Shun lazily catches up without batting an eyelid as they went to a deserted forest just ahead of them.

Shun stop at the corner afterwards, near a lamppost on a deserted area. He looks back checking if Alice is alright. She nodded meekly and soon, she cried in his back.

"I-I'm scared….I'm…so sorry…" she said between her stifles.

"It's okay, it's over." he said flatly and rubs her back soothingly.

"I-I thought they will get you and…."

"Your concern of my welfare?" he asked accusingly. Anger seeps through his bones. No, he doesn't want that. He doesn't want somebody pity on him because that concludes him being weak, like this fragile girl hugging him.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Silence enveloped their thoughts afterwards after Shun's comforting words finally relaxes the once tense girl.

"Boss….You alright there? We might take some time to go to your location but informed that the two motorcyclists were taken care of as promise" said Dan using his mouthpiece.

"I understand, thank you Danma…" and turn his body around to see that his motorcycle is still in its condition.

"Going somewhere?" that voice ringing on both of their ears made them surprise and glance back seeing a familiar figure behind them.

* * *

><p>"R-Robin?" asked Alice to a shadow hiding besides the lamppost.<p>

"The one and only…Hehehe" he chuckled maniacally at them with his deranged eyes looking at them.

Shun could only look at him with an unreadable expression to his face though the thoughts are still questioning him "What's he doing here anyway? How did he found us beforehand?"

Then reality dawned to him, it could be possible….Shun smirked suddenly looking at the butler.

"So you've finally show your face….Raj" he said with a tint of amusement as he unmounted his motorcycle and show his gun he got from Dan earlier.

"Now, let's be friendly here Shun. I agree of showing myself due to your impatient career." said Robin with a grin on his face with Shun releasing the lock of his gun.

"S-Shun…"

"Stay right there Alice." Shun said in an authoritative tone.

"Now how about that, The Criminal is getting touchy with his girl…." but Shun shut him up by firing at the lamppost beside him.

"Now why, would my main butler betray me like this, it's been what 3 years since you've served me….and what? Stab me in the back? Now that I think about it, I can finally repay you in kind…..a clean death wouldn't be fair on my account now would it?" Shun said as his eyebrows scrutinized together with a hint of suppressing his anger. He doesn't like betrayers and this is how he ends up traitors or tr8 like him.

"I wouldn't say that." Robin said and using his hand signal, ten motorcyclists hiding from the trees encircle them making Shun alert his body and went back to his motorcycle to protect the girl.

"Looks like the fox finally cowered in fear…" said Robin as his men went around them making them trap. Shun eyed the motorcyclists as they went down from their seats and release the locks of their guns. Then one of the motorcyclist went to him and check his body if he is armed. He took the only gun Dan gave as Robin smirked upon realizing he is now unarmed.

Shun only laugh at this scene making everyone in the scene raise an eyebrow with Alice holding his arm helplessly.

"You do realize that you're dealing with a gangster boss and a black market CEO that founded the ideals of the crimes of my countries." said Shun and shuffle his knuckles for combat with Alice letting him go.

"Yes, yes you are…" Robin acknowledge

"Then you should know the tale of the man killing thousands in a blink of an eye from the shadows…" as he took one of the motorcyclist's gun and shot him right straight in his heart.

The others started pursuing their guns but Shun managed to inflict pain from their hands to let go of their guns leaving them no choice but to fight the Criminal close combat.

* * *

><p>Dead bodies sprawled as Shun keeps fighting Robin. He blocked Robin's attack and successfully nudges his chest leading the butler to bend making an opening to snap his neck 180 degrees and use his elbow to make him kneel on the ground.<p>

On the other hand, Alice was gapping her mouth open seeing a merciless man in front of her. Her heart rate suddenly went haywire, from fast to slow when Shun step on the bodies like he doesn't care if they are hurt.

He grab the collar of the man making Robin look at his fierce eyes.

"Who's scared now?" Shun mocked with Alice raising her body and went to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist making Shun flinch, still staring at the guy.

"Please…stop….no….don't hurt him." she plead with Shun reluctantly look back at her with his hand holding the man's collar.

"And why not? You're not entitled to order me around Alice!" Shun shouted making his grip tighten thus making the butler choke.

He gaze back at the butler and started throwing punches in his face.

Ten, twenty, Alice couldn't count off the times Shun inflict such immerse pain to the body of the butler. She was shocked to see a crack on the butler's forehead and purple bruises on his face.

When Dan's troop eventually finds them in their location with some black cars surrounding them, she begged Dan to make Shun stop but Dan pay no heed to her plea since this is how he punished traitors like the butler.

"N-No" she murmured not taking any of it anymore. She run behind the Criminal and wrapped her arms around Shun's waist.

"Stop Shun….It's….okay…Don't hurt him please" Shun flinch by her sudden tremble voice.

"But they wanted to kill us! How…"

"Please stop, I don't want you to see like this. Please….please" she was now crying on his back making Shun growl in annoyance.

Eventually, Shun let go of the man and hugged her as well. Shun instructed his men to pick up the bodies and place them somewhere where some authorities cannot find them.

"Spare the butler. I'm not done with you yet." Shun warned as three men raise Robin's weak body. Shun manage to stand Alice up and stare at Robin's back.

Robin turns around and smirked suddenly which made Shun raise an eyebrow. Despite the injury, he still manages to do that.

"Hahaha….This is fair enough….Besides; the fun is not over yet." Robin murmured

"Whatever." Shun waved off as he watch his men putting Robin in their car and drove off as well with Dan instructing the others to go back to the hideout a.k.a Shun's mansion.

"Didn't I warn you not to cry in front of me? You disobey me again." Shun said stroking the strands of her messy orange hair.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." she said and snuggles smile at him back making Shun tickle his heart and smile back at her.

_*You really are one of a kind* _Shun thought and close his eyes.

* * *

><p>After the commotion, Shun asked for the Liason Officer's presence regarding their interrogation of the butler in the detention area thanks to the Reconnaissance Leader<p>

**Name: **Komba O'Charlie

**Position:** Liason Officer

**Rank:** Multiple

**Specialty:** One of the messengers of in all departments and one of the initiative spy for the Recon Team.

"Boss, the butler is still futile to surrender. Should we march him to the Chamber Room?" asked Komba with Shun looking at the documents pertaining about their current unknown enemy named Raj.

"No, not yet. Gather more information from him if you can." said Shun with Komba nod in reply

"Boss, the Reconnaissance Leader happens to picture the base he found at the butler's room."

"Yeah, Trace did inform me that as well about a hidden underground base. Did you manage to fully examine the base?" Shun asked with Komba looking down

"Err…Well the thing is, after the urgent meeting with the Reconnaissance Leader to go to the location of the base….we…"

"You what?"

Ace suddenly open the door and marched towards Shun's desk.

"Problem Criminal, The base me and Belle found suddenly disappear."

"W-What?!" Shun shout standing from his seat

* * *

><p>Robin look from right to left seeing the men are playing poker with their mouths smoldering cigar on their lips.<p>

Unknown to the men guarding him, Robin was muttering incoherent words as he bowed his head to talk to someone.

"Took you long enough to hide the base for me…"

* * *

><p>The person talking on the other line only rolled his eyes.<p>

"Don't thank me, if it wasn't for my partner, it would take longer to hide your enormous base and I will eventually get caught like you right now.

Robin smiles "Heh, Your partner wasn't called a genius for nothing you know…"

"I know" as he rolled his eyes "I was told by your sudden attack though, what's the matter? Can't help but tense the pressure."

Robin frown all of a sudden "The Criminal managed to recruit more members, and ranking former officials I'm afraid and his business is quite fitting devilish. Besides, I just have to make them see that I am Raj being captured and defeated. When the Criminal and his men manage to lower their guards down, that's our entire forces can strike and claim what is ours."

"Heh, Then you should told us your act before you give in the moves" remind the other person as Robin saw one of the guards walking towards him.

"Soon, brother .Just wait and see….besides…things are getting interesting." Robin remarked before hiding his mouthpiece from his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

More characters will be revealed soon. But I have to limit their amount of background regardless of their jobs in the story at hand. I just have to introduce at least 2 characters shortly then revealed huge in order to avoid confusion among readers.

**Thank you for those who review!**

**shaddowing1994**

(I do wonder on why you would stop updating your stories. I mean really, how would I suppose to get inspired if almost all of our friends back in the group are getting bored in writing stories. Not that I'm complaining but its really a bad habit for us to get lazy. Well, it started in you then in Alexa and others and all so we blame you for giving us the 'lazy syndrome'. Thank you for appreciating the story. Lame start for a newbie like me but I could try to write better next time. Please update okay? and maybe write new stories like who's in my dream. Can't wait for that, you really have the comical flying humors among the group. Thank you for the review and God Bless!)

**BunnyTea**

(I'm glad that you have a good relationship with your younger sister melody, bunnytea and puppytea. Wah! Both first names are my favorite pets, though i ended up with a cat. And I was shocked to read your falling in the staircase after you tackle your sis. Not a very good plaything but be careful okay? I'm jealous of you really, you end up in a compromising situation but you didn't end up being grounded. Lucky you. My parents, meh I could get use of their endless nagging anyway and I end up shouting at them back, which is not a good sign for me anyway. I appreciate that you love my stories. I was touch really, and this story is not really amazing really. Look at the number of reviews the story had and you will understand anyway how this story get the readers well...bored anyway. Thank you again and God Bless!)

**Puppytea**

(Ah, so your Bunnytea's sister. Be warn by her next tackle session from her, you might end up falling in the staircase. Be careful okay? Uh, you really have to explain your sharing on what you write in your diary. Such bravery! Even I couldn't do that, well in love situations anyway. Hehehehe. Thank you for reading the story and a first reviewer and a good sample of an annoying sister to always remind big sisters that they are not the boss always.)

**InnocentDiamond**

(If you experience doing pile of laundries then you should understand the effects of your worn hands and skinless fingers leading a bruise anyway. Been there, done that. Hehehe. Your lucky that you hadn't gone a pile work of chores. Klaus is just a minor character back in French so no biggie. Yes, you've notice that the attackers of Shun and Alice's moment is another set of mannequins...so you will have a pretty good clue on who is the one behind this, a genius and unexpected enemy...and yes, there are more than one enemy in the story. Wow, you really are a perceivable person. You even notice on where did I get the names of Mirabelle and Julieanne even though I really didn't get that names from the first place until you inform me.

As for your next review, well let's just say Robin has a very good reason why he can't hurt Alice (yet)...can you guess it? Paranoia is a bad habit but sometimes, no one is innocent no matter how you try to look at it so Ace can suspect the butler, the most unexpected suspect in the story but eventually a reveal enemy anyway. More characters and revelation will show its true colors and slowly...it will be a start of a very big turnover.)

* * *

><p>I update simultaneously, we have a typhoon series in the Philippines, giving me an opportunity to update stories. However, I will inform to the readers that <strong>"Into the Jungle"<strong> will be on **HIATUS.** It was one of the big mistakes for me to create a new story despite that I haven't finish this. I will only continue the said story after I'm done with this.

Thank you for reading (reviewer or silent reader) and have a nice day!


	11. Lavender

When we talk about life, we usually say that it is harsh and unfair for some average people like us. We wear our hardships, pain, and sadness in the cloaks of our clothes to protect ourselves from the trickery and false hopes the world has to offer to us. We are merely humane, for we make mistakes, rights, wrongs, etc. No matter how you are 'perfect' in the eyes of another, it cannot change the fact that you are still nothing among us.

Face the lion's roars and let others face its wrath. Face the heavens and let yourself be shine in glory and innocence. How come some innocents just happen to die in a blink of an eye and let the ones we cherish are left behind? We die, they live in honor. We had the guts and let them slowly took all the things you love, you care for. And feel the hatred and pain that once subdue, you will learn to be unappreciated and be insecure. We're all monsters! No one cares if you're the high and we're the low. We are merely nothing!

We will never have a perfect life and a sacred place to live in for. As long as people learn to get hurt, they will hurt others. As long as people discriminates each one another, no one will understand a person's feelings by the time their faces turn all different types of colors. We are always selfish by our needs and demands, children, good people, religious ones are no exceptions. We are all the same. We are the children being thrown away from the love and care of the holy ones above.

Presharar, a remote hidden village found at Wardington was the most peaceful and rich-natural place the public had ever known. A very rare place where people cannot be compared from rich to poor, men from women, aged ones from little children. Such simple life of the villagers where no wealthy businessmen, politicians, economists and other influential people living in this draft and dull world; Few civilians known the Presharar's existence so they started creating a good community of their own leading to a nonexistent peace they never had in their lives.

Slowly, the community started to make a council and build some monasteries to thank the Almighty Providence (God) for a chance to live in this existing fantasy world.

It was miracle to the villagers to have this opportunity of having a good life to be with one another, until a fatal incident reside the day the sun sets in the middle of the ambient skies.

* * *

><p>"Kill him!" order the leader leading them to open fire at them. The man panic and glance back at his lifeless daughter before running away from the scene.<p>

It was the middle of the afternoon since the chase, but the old man named Okiru Kazami was hiding in the base bark of the tree when three of his enemies are desperately looking for him.

The leader seems to be more frustrated that he almost shot two of his companions. "You worthless dogs! You let him escape again!"

"Sir, we'll get him back again. I heard that he had another headquarter establishment just ahead of the harbor decks." the other nervously said relieved that he wasn't shot in the head.

The leader shook his head "No, that Criminal cannot be underestimated….we'll deal with him sooner…..Come on!"

"But what about the girl we killed?"

"Let it be…it will rot like dried onions anyway" and with defeat hanging on their shoulders, they walk out with no pocket money gained from their target.

As the old man checks the boundary, he sighed in relief then recall of his daughter Shiori. Pain and guilt was written all over his face. He can't even think straight anymore.

He was walking in the middle of nowhere until he realizes he was lost when he was thinking dearly of his grandson's finer future.

He was exhausted and tired all of the sudden. He attempts to find something to eat or maybe drink but to no avail, the place is completely deserted.

Heavy rain suddenly engulfed the gloomy atmosphere making the man use his instincts to find a good shelter. Luckily, he found a tunnel just ahead of him that he immediately went for a cover until the rain would stop.

* * *

><p>Okiru woke up in a strange place suddenly. He wasn't fully stable and conscious but intensely he heard murmurs just outside of the room.<p>

He straightened up, quite surprise seeing he is in an ordinary house and lean his ear on the door to eavesdrop a very strange conversation.

"Throw him away! He is an outsider! Are you insane?! What if the council knows that we let an outsider here in the village!" he murmur yet anger was felt in his strained voice.

Okiru finally got curious over the length of conversation, until the final lines of conversation came upon the climax.

"Please, we're just outsiders before remember?"

"That's twenty years ago! The Council couldn't allow any person to be permitted to enter the premises anymore!"

Okiru grimace upon the thought of the couple finally agree to throw him away. He opens the door surprising the both of them.

"Oh, sir, we prepare some breakfast. Join us!" the man said heartily totally hiding his irritation.

"Certainly…" said Okiru as he settles in his seat provided by the aged woman.

* * *

><p>The couple apologize Okiru for inviting him over their home and escorted him to the borders just outside of the village.<p>

But Okiru hasn't done with his intentions yet, and his intentions you ask?

Obviously, to gain and control the village for his own after learning some valuable resources and information when he was still in the village.

And the thought of overtaking the village's limitless treasures of unknown jewelries, precious crops grown, number of gold mines and other strange yet priceless things have him think not only for his own benefits but knowing the danger of keeping his grandson with him is very high, for his safety he presumes.

It took him eight months, observing the village traditions, cultures, the villagers' movements and mostly the Council's way of protecting the village. By the time, the full moon rises, the Criminal Okiru manage to infiltrate the defenseless village, killing people in the process without the Council with its Main Watchmen knowing. Same goes for letting Shun with his assigned men acting like villagers to live the village inconspicuously.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Lavender**

"Oi! Come back here!" the monk shout at the troublesome young disciple of his after stealing a small baguette which was suppose to his breakfast.

But mischief Shun look at him in amusement and showed his tongue "Beh! Can't catch me old man!"

"Please child, I rarely have my tummy woke up in the morning." said the old man panting while chasing the young boy.

Shun blew a raspberry at the monk again and run away from the hallway, laughing his wills out.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar girl at his age slowly walking at the hallway carrying a very heavy mountain load of laundry. She looked very trouble in carrying that huge pile of clothes obviously.

Shun look at the pitiful girl and smirk as he push her voluntarily thus making the girl slumped on the floor with the clothes scattered on the floor; some are even at the stairs.

"Hahahahaha!" he laugh at the girl again and look at her like a defeated soldier while picking the clothes carefully.

* * *

><p>Shun saw the girl again at the top of the hill. She must be watching some clouds as she absently look up in the sky.<p>

He carefully walk behind her, making sure soft grasses he step couldn't utter a faint sound and scream with all his might making the girl shout and scream as well.

Shun look at her frighten face, it was priceless! It never fails to amuse him every time he sees her horrified face all over again.

Few seconds that she cried making Shun stand proudly and mentally pat his back for a good job indeed.

But his urges of taunting her doesn't give in as he mocked her for the ninth time

"Ahw! Is little Alice going to cry now?! Hahahaha! No wonder you're so fragile! You haven't eaten a good amount of rice and a fish have you? Tsk tsk!"

The girl only cried and pleaded "Leave me alone!"

"Nehehehehe! You're a creep and a loser! All alone and weak! Surely you're brain isn't that smart anyway, no wonder Mother Samuel usually give you almost of the chores at the chapel! Hahahahaha!"

He laugh, she cried, Shun always win to taunt the girl all the time leaving the girl cried and felt hopelessly look herself pathetic in front of him; that's how they knew each other 11 years ago.

* * *

><p>"Okay children! Lunch time!" Mother Samuel said happily as she gives some food to her children.<p>

"Alice…."

"Yes, Mother?"

"Clean the dishes while I'm gone alright?"

"Okay." she chirpily said

* * *

><p>Shun took a look around the dining table seeing the kids eating their lunch quietly. He glances at his seatmate and swiftly grab and munch her lunch.<p>

The girl could only look at him surprise though this is how he usually wins her over and keep taunting her for being a thin and a fragile girl.

"Hahahaha! I'll just keep eating your lunch until your stomach burst dork!"

He eat comply with his hunger of eating her delicious lunch, the same he wanted to satisfy his urge of mocking the poor girl again. The other kids could only look at them, leaving the girl cried silently. She couldn't possibly get her lunch through force so she just accept defeat and just let him win over his childish antics.

When lunch is over, the girl went to the washing bin to clean a quite pile of dirty stained dishes. As Alice was about to rinse each of them, Shun managed to give her a squeal as he spray her some bucket of water he carried earlier. Then, He purposely break the dishes she clean earlier giving a frightening clash as it made contact to the floor. Then he scurried away leaving Alice left dumbfounded and look at herself feeling embarrass.

* * *

><p>"Look what you've done! Don't you even know how to wash?! Now I have to buy up and gave another expense for the church again." Mother Samuel shouts at Alice in which the girl bowing at her for feeling sorry about it despite the fact that it wasn't entirely her fault.<p>

"Clean up this mess!"

As the girl was picking the shattered pieces, Shun slowly walk and push her behind thus making her fall back in the floor.

Alice flinches as she saw a scratch and a tint of blood on both of her arms. Shun grin and stalk off not even cared that she is hurt…..or she is crying silently in the middle of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Shun was strolling in the marketplace looking for something interesting and glance upon a small necklace glimmering a certain merchant was holding. With stealth speed, he manages to get the necklace and replace it with his apple. He run away from the merchant who was left surprised as he was about to sell it to the buyer.<p>

As Shun was making his way back at the main village, some guards suddenly grab his arm and glare at the boy.

"So, you're the lad that's been stealing the goods at the place. Not a very good sign for a little child being raise by the priests now are they?" One guard spoke up leaving Shun struggle and persistent to be free from their grasps.

"Let me go! Let me go! It wasn't me anyway!"

"Then why are you holding such jewelry on your possession? You have to give it back child…." The other one said, in a pleasing sense.

As Shun will be taken away in custody, he happens to glance at the girl buying some groceries at the store. Shun smirk secretly and look back at the two.

"It wasn't me! I was being told by my mate at the church! She's the one who threaten me and force me to do the dirty work." then Shun point out the pure and clueless girl who happened to look at him back curiously.

The two guards eventually let go of him and went after the girl, still confuse over their line of interrogation.

Shun grin and give her a wave back as he walk away freely, silently thanking a coincidence happen to him.

* * *

><p>As Shun was going back to his room, he happens to hear some shouts and cries just outside of a particular office.<p>

"You pathetic! Know-it-all! Stupid mongrel! You really have the luck of putting the priest's and your beloved bishop's name that low!"

"Please believe me...I didn't."

"You wretched witch!"

"Please believe me! I didn't-"

"Worthless scum!"

"WAAAH! " and the girl sobs heartily.

Then the door opens revealing a very frustrated priest. Shun already recognize him as their main priest in their chapel. Then the sister name Mother Samuel happens to follow him behind.

"Take her to the dungeon. Leave her be for 10 days. That should let her discipline and learn her lesson for stealing things from others."

"Aisht forgive me brother, I can't even understand that girl's attitude. She isn't that helpful in the chores I gave her every day."

"Hmph, that's an idiot for you. It's a good thing we have Shun in the place. Such a good boy, unlike that stench of excuses"

"Oh Shun, you're here?" ask Mother Samuel as she look at him far away the corner.

"Uh yeah mother….sorry to disturb…"

"Not at all son, Go back to your room. Next morning, we will have pancakes together okay?" the priest said and ruffling his hair making Shun grin and walked out like a pleased soldier he is.

The priest went to Mother Samuel and nod in which the nun quickly obliged and drag the helpless and beaten girl in the cellar.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later….<strong>

"Here…" said Shun and shyly gave a necklace to the lonely girl

The girl could only look at him bewildered. Technically, she was trying her best to avoid Shun so many months now and almost all the villagers acknowledge him by his diligent presence. It was days that they eventually graduate from merely children to deacons.

She admits it; she felt defeated. She worked hard to be a well-discipline and a hardworker lad but sometimes, she ended up being in the last row and almost, she wasn't gaining any acquaintances in the process during childhood. She never had the time to learn what's love and care when her parents die in an instant. It was unfair, she knows that.

_*Shun sure is lucky to have the attention to himself* _

"What's that for?" she asked to him. And yes, she is still scared that he is still the same childish prank lance and an arrogant jerk that never stop to annoy her.

"A present…you know….I had known that I did mistakes to my friends and especially to you…so I thought….well…."

"Uhh…It's okay Shun; I never force you to give me what I want anyway…." she said and looks up to the sky. It was always her habit; whenever she felt so alone and no one to comfort her, she just look up to the funny looking clouds making some imagination and feel doing something exciting in a while.

She felt something cold in her neck and gasped seeing Shun slowly put a necklace in her fragile neck. What was almost shocking to her that his face is mere closer….almost too close to hers.

"There…" and sit beside her and also look up to the sky.

"Heh…that looks like a dog chasing a rat." said Shun absently.

Alice looks up as well and smile "I never know you had the imagination like that."

"If you want, I could invite you at the treehouse I made. You could get a closer view at the clouds."

"Hmmm…"

"Hey Alice…" he stares down at Alice's face in which in time she look at his eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"Do me a favor"

"Huh?"

"Wash my clothes for me." and grin mischievously making the girl back off and sigh

"You're going to be my servant from now on. I mark you anyway!" Shun continue

"What?! Ho-"

"The necklace! Bwahahahaha!" and roll of his laughter leaving the girl flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh okay….uhmm Shun…"

"Ye-Yeah?" he manage to control his laughter and look at her again

"But even like this, we're friends now right?"

"O-Okay" and manage to stop his chuckles, still manage to stifle from her stupid fantasy

_*Friends? With this idiot? Bwahahahaha!*_

* * *

><p>"Sir, please be careful with your actions next time okay?"<p>

"I can do whatever I like pal…tell my gramps to just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that sir, The Criminal specifically said to watch over you while you're in the target village. And to clean up your dirt when I've heard you've been dealing such pranks at an early age…"

"Shut up…"

The man looks up to his cellphone and passes it over to Shun.

"Your grandfather wants to call you by the way…"

Shun just grab the cellphone and listen to his further nagging.

"Damn you boy! Watch your mouth while my men are keeping an eye on you! I even have to persuade the priests and the guards to even let you go and just ignore you to at least lessen your enemies and all-!

"I don't want babysitters, old man."

"And stop calling me old man!"

"Then leave me in peace!"

"That, I cannot do…"

"Why not!?"

"Sooner or after, you will learn to be a responsible leader at hand. When you're old enough to take care of my business, you will leave the village with a good fortune from them at hand!"

"So meaning I have to take your position? Hmm good trade though….but on one condition…."

"And what is that child?"

Shun heaved a sigh before he answer "Just….give me time and…"

"..."

"You have my word"

* * *

><p>Shun was looking at the window as the floating clouds are surrounding the high moon. He sighed once again and checked over the documents. The following week, he would be joining an auction with his companion black dealers on what they had gathered at hand. Maybe he could get another trophy for his collection. He glances back and smiled when he saw a very funny shape figure cloud. It was a little girl holding a cotton candy at her hand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Another update *yawns*...

I would like to thank the following for their lovely reviews

**shadowwing1994**

[I'm glad that I made you happy...and please update okay? I really dont remember details of the entire chapter being that happy (the action and bloody scenes). It makes me think that you like bloody murder and actions or something...0.0. Nevertheless, I'm happy that I made you happy...that's all...nothing more...please update okay?]

**InnocentDiamond **

[You're right, ever since that Alice isn't appearing in the seasons...and probably the ONLY main original character being thrown other than Julie (They even brought Runo at the final! Unfair) She deserves a statue or something...and I didn't even know that it some person can fire a person on the man's hole...I mean isn't it too dangerous for the sharpshooter itself? And let me give you a hunt: Robin isn't Raj...but your theory is right and can be the man...I'm not saying your wrong...but the further the story goes, sooner or after you will slowly learn...err...I said too much...much be my wedding jitters...but I'm not engaged yet...oh well.]

**BunnyTea**

[Oh lalala...I'm getting pretty used up for your inspiration...I mean I'ce been browsing the section and you're quite an updater and a great story maker. If I had time, I could review your stories okay? Thank you and thank you for the review.]

**Thank you and have a healthy life!**


	12. More than One

**Chapter 12**

**More than One**

**Next Morning**

* * *

><p>"Woah…" remarked Ace as he watched the lovebirds having a normal talk at the garden. He was ordered to keep an eye of them in case of Alice's and most especially to Shun.<p>

"That's what you call an Ace pal….give me your end of the bargain now…" said Dan smiling smugly at him.

"But!"

"I already gave you six months already, pay up!"

"How come you always win on our bet Dan…" he said to Ace as he took his money from his wallet.

"I know good lovers when I found one…"

"Wow, a wonderful words of wisdom coming from a jerk wooing girls at bars."

"Yeah….I know."

* * *

><p>Robin was being dragged by the men in which was ordered by the Criminal to bring him to the dark and cold alley in the chamber room.<p>

Shun watched as his men tied the butler securely in his chair with chains. Dan on the other hand watches the entire scene in their security panel room by looking at one monitor in hand.

Ace went up to the butler and look closely in the butler's eyes.

"When are you going to give up Raj or should I say imposter?" Ace asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I have no regret of using your founder's name to annihilate his once goody two shoes organization." said Robin despite his injuries he received earlier.

"Ahw… is your name really that embarrassing, well Robin isn't likely your daily hero in the comic book nowadays, it's a rusty name call I know." Ace mock back making Robin laugh heartily

"Is this how you keep your prisoners entertained boy? Sheesh, you really have a bad sense of humor. Put a clown nose or something" Robin said back looking at the bored expression of Ace's face.

Shun step forward besides Ace and look at the butler

"How did you get your personal base and why isn't show in our coordinates now?" Shun asked seriously to Robin.

"Are you really that blind, Of course, I'll hide it. As for how I make that base, well 3 years of serving you did have a great opportunity to conceal it anyway." Robin said feeling proud and gave a mental pat on his back for a very good job indeed.

Shun look at the crimpled butler by head to toe and sigh every now and then.

"Why would you do this? I already gave you enough to welcome in the family." Shun said with Robin suddenly look at him back with a grim expression

"Family?! This isn't Family! It's Hell! Your grandfather kills the mothers, sisters and brothers we love and just bring us abandoned and make us soldiers! You and your tattle tales of overpowering the influential and powerful authorities are quite a show of honoring your name! This organization is nothing but a collection of psychopaths and murderers who would order and kill innocent lives just for a living and a good advantage in your cards!" shout Robin with much hatred in his voice.

An electrifying shock ignite his anger more as he suppress his scream of agony and pain brought by the thousands of lighting pierced to his own being. Then, one of the guards punch his stomach making Robin cough his own blood and the guard pull his hair to make the butler look pitiful in front of their boss.

Shun and the others look at Robin with an emotionless expression written on their faces. Shun stop pushing the button indicating the saving of the butler's suffering.

"Can you tell me where your hidden base is now?" asked Shun as he noted Robin to push the button again and put it in maximum power if he gets his patience thin as a thread.

"I….I don't know how I hide the base beforehand…" the butler panted with sweat bullets crept on his face. Shun managed to chuckle at the butler's antics.

"Are you fooling me here? How could you not know to hide your base…"

"I wasn't finish so save your foul breath and let me do the talking." counter Robin back. The butler would end up his life if not for Ace stopping Shun from breaking the enemy's limbs.

"Start talking Robin." said Ace after convincing Shun to minimize his temper.

"I don't know how I hid the base because basically, I wasn't the one who build the base in the first place."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Shun with Robin managed to chuckle by his dry throat.

* * *

><p>"So he had some engineers doing the work for him including the base that was just implanted below of us…" Shun understood easily. Indeed, this would be another boring challenge yet interested as he is against an advanced geniuses in the world.<p>

Ace catch up and asked "Wait, are you just going to leave him like that?"

Shun shrug his shoulders "Why are you asking that? You know I can't leave prisoners alive like that, it's saving them from more suffering."

"Then what now?" asked Ace as he stop Shun for going out in the door

"Remember that we have private zoos in the premises?"

"Yeah?"

"My assign zookeeper said something about the lack of meat in the tiger's section. I was thinking of donating a pack of meat next week." said Shun and went out of the door. Ace widens his eyes and chuckle afterwards; the guards look at each other and smile maniacally at the butler who doesn't seem to care if he would be the animal's appetizer and dinner in the next few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later…<strong>

**[September 15, 2012; Meeting Room; Asian Glimmer's Hotel; 10AM]**

"This better be good son…" said one of the ranked members of his organization as he watched Shun, Dan and Ace sit on their designated chairs.

Tension started to fill in the air, suffocating their lungs as the Criminal started the meeting.

"Morning everyone." said Shun

"Boss…" they all stand up and sit afterwards.

"Any reports from the Financial Department?" Shun glance at Dan

"Apparently we are running out of stocks and supplies for the money exchange, I'll set up for our backup counterfeits of money in Wardington City to import it to the embassies of our colonized countries. But nevertheless, the flow of the system is still intact boss…" said Dan formatively.

As the entire conversation of what is the primary status of the organization's movements is, Shun decided to quicken up their main topic of the meeting.

"We have a new threat in the system….more likely an unknown enemy's organization. I've believed I told everyone how we manage to capture and imprison their leader." said Shun as he scanned the representatives of other cooperatives of the organization

"Why won't you make them as partners instead lad?" said one of them

"That I'll think about it then…I have a little difficulty of searching that particular group…even my Reconnaissance members can't cope up with their unusual activities against us…..that's why I need the rest of you to cooperate on this request of mine…find those groups for me and I will deal with them….once and for all…" said Shun with determination in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Shun have plan another picnic time with Alice at one of their private gardens afterwards. Then he started creating a conversation for them.<p>

"So…uhmm….How's the weather?"

"It's okay I guess…" said Alice to him much of his building awkwardness as if asking a simple question could be the same as pulling a trigger to your victim.

"So, is this still part of my maid services or…"

"Don't worry...I'm giving you a day off…"

"Shun….Its already a week…"

"Are you complaining here? You're supposed to be begging for my mercy here." barked Shun and unconsciously looking up the clouds.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice as Shun smile as he looked at a funny looking cloud.

"Nothing….Just thinking about things…"

"What kind of things?" asked Alice to him

"Err….that thing…" he smoothly reply

"Huh? That thing?"

"Yeah that thing" he answer

"So where is that thing?"

"The thing is right there. Look." he pointed

"Where is it? I can't find the thing…"

"The thing is the thing over there…"

"Oh that thing…" Alice finally understood

"Nah, not that thing….this thing!" he chuckle back

"Oh that one thing I thought it never be the thing!"

"No the one thing beside the thing you are looking at now."

"But the thing that you are talking now is the same thing I said earlier when you mention the thing all over again."

"Yeah but that thing you're talking about is the same thing you've been pointing out and the thing I've mention is the thing of the thing over there." Shun explained further.

"Oh…" and Alice glances back at the thing and smile

"The funny looking cloud…I use to look at those things when I was young…"

"I…I see…" and bowed her head and return to eat her bread instead.

_*Okay this is it. Stay calm, all you have to do is to ask her nicely where are the items now.* _Shun battled out his thoughts and look at the girl's lovely eyes.

"So uhmm…" he trailed off

"Shun, can I tell you something…"

"Err…yeah..." Shun partly agree and let her be.

"You have to risk your trust to someone who you really care for….if you do it out of your own will, Then expect to die afterwards."

"Err…I'm not following you…" Shun finally mouthed out in which Alice heaved a sigh again.

_*I thought she is going to tell me where the items are. Crud. And when did she learn to speak harsh words? now I'm scared of this determine nun.* _Shun thought still staring at her

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to express my feelings…and one more thing…"

"Please spare your words of wisdom to me…." Shun rolled his eyes in which Alice look intently at his eyes.

"I-never mind, I must be delusional…" Alice chuckle as she clean up the mess they made in the picnic blanket.

* * *

><p>"Where is it?!" Shun murmur as he is finding his personal knife at his room. You could tell he is desperately trying to find the thing as a typhoon or a whirlwind happens to disturb the once clean and neat room of his.<p>

Even to the extent of throwing his and Alice's clothes in the drawers, he finally found it due to his misplacing habit of his. As he was about to return the clothes neatly, something shimmering was found in one of the pockets of Alice's dress. He slowly raises it up seeing a very cute bracelet. He felt weird and a sense of familiarity came over him the moment after looking it. He examined every corner of it to verify it. He was trembling…really this is the first time he felt…no he is not

"This…..how…"

Under the state of shock, he still manages to pick up his phone with trembling hands. After a few rings and even his faltering steps as he is circling the corner, the caller talks immediately with a lazy and irritated tone.

"Boss, Can we talk later? I'm at the…"

"Meet me at the office NOW!"

* * *

><p>"So what's the almighty Shun Kazami wanted from me now? And don't start with the poker game, you've ruined my image and money to begin with…" said Ace and sighs for his 'bad luck syndrome'.<p>

"Can you look at this item for me….and let our specialists examine this strand of hair…"

"Huh, you want me to look at this and now a strand of orange hair….what for?"

"Just do what I say here…"

"Huh, this particular orange hair isn't from your girl Alice right?" said Ace and place the said strand on the sample container.

"I-Well yeah, I have to make sure though…" Shun said unassumingly.

"That what?"

"I….I….okay but first hear my story…" said Shun as he raked his hair out of his frustration and explain the latter the situation, slowly lifting his burdens away.

"So you had a friend before and her name is Alice…" said Ace

"Yes..." Shun replied

"But she was supposed to be dead years ago? How come..."

"It doesn't matter…" Shun said sipping his drink in one go. "I'm scared Ace…" as he felt guilty by the thought.

"You're scared of Alice?"

"Not entirely…. and I have a wrecked feeling that something is going on here…" Shun said as he show to Ace a picture of a young girl eating her cotton candy.

"Yep, this little girl looks like our Alice now….same hair, same skin, same eyes….everything….or maybe you thought Alice was dead….or maybe your just delusional…but…..shouldn't you know this beforehand?" asked Ace and chuckles

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, by the very first day you saw her…..in your bedroom….well….shouldn't you be surprise and scared that your actual friend of yours is still alive at your very sanctuary honeymoon?" asked Ace trying to stifle his laughter.

"Your sense of humor irks me, and no….after those years, I tend to have forgotten her...thinking she's just a nobody at Presharar…but….just now…seeing that necklace in her belongings made me think otherwise….and that's why I wanted you to check on her backgrounds again….I don't want to jump to conclusions….I had to make sure…" said Shun standing up and turn around facing the window.

"Well if that's the case then, I'll do it, your stoic looks made you look like your serious over a dead girl in the past…." said Ace and sigh as he walk away and close the door.

"She shouldn't be here…..she was supposed to be dead….." Shun murmured as he looks at the picture of the girl again.

"I'm sorry Alice, but it's impossible for you to be alive….. I was the one who took your life anyway….how did you survive…no…this is not her….." then he argued to himself again.

* * *

><p>Alice was replacing soil from the flower pots when she saw Ace and Dan talking privately at the corner. Curiosity got the better of her and decided to listen to their conversation.<p>

"Shun wanted me to look after this thing…" said Ace showing Dan a particular necklace. Dan could only reply with a blank expression.

"And…lately he even suspects Alice over things…." Ace continue

"I-I see…what things?" said Dan and cross his arms.

"I don't know but things got complicated….even I got a weird gut that Alice might be involved in our crisis…"

"The Raj thing?" said Dan raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and maybe the Head Eagle had his assumptions right, ever since Alice went to this mansion, some guy name Raj came and invade our mansion, Afterwards, interrupting our black markets production and annihilate some clients we had and lately wiring our money to the polices….given them a hunch on where we are now…That's what Shun said, you can't underestimate that guy…and maybe Alice…"

"Now you're accusing her for being involved over that? How could the two of you be sure of that Alice will get in contact of that Raj? She's a nun for the heaven's sakes! A girl living in a remote village that she traditionally following their cultures and mostly a modern retard! You can't judge her like that Ace, I'm ashamed for the both of you…" said Dan and glance at the sample container Ace holding.

"A sample of Alice's hair and a necklace….peculiar…"

"Shun wanted to verify some things….but I'll discuss it to you later. Bye!" said Ace as he started sprinting

"Do Mira, Julie and the rest of the brotherhood know about this…?" asked Dan as he watches Ace running away.

"No, only the three of us!" Ace shouted back. Dan could only watch the guy going further away. As soon as he is gone with his shadow, he chuckled dryly.

"You can come out now…." said Dan looking at the bushes. Dan sighed and checks over Alice who had her eyes staring blankly at no one.

"How…."

"Don't worry, I'll handle this….no one is going to suspect you…I promise…" and with that, Alice smile and weep as Dan comforting her in his chest.

* * *

><p>"Boss…" Komba and one of the IT specialists bow before Shun as he gives him the documents as the latter show him a wooden box.<p>

"Report…" he said without glancing at them.

"We found the Bishop's baton and the purple robes…"

"Huh?!" Shun asked as he widen his eyes. True to the heart, the two items he is seeking….is right before his very eyes.

"We found them at one of the gardens here….while our gardeners are harvesting flowers before autumn falls…." Komba replied as he handled Shun the box containing the said items.

"I see…Well done…" he smirked in satisfaction as he took his last look of the items and close the box.

_*Huh, I don't even need the girl to ask about it…Heh…*_

"Sir, there's something else….I brought one of our technical experts for details about the mannequins you fought last time…"

"Yes?" asked Shun to the person

"Apparently, the mannequins are highly advanced so we took a long time to verify the components of the items. The components however are quite synthesized and well fabricated in the form that the chemicals of bismuth and fluorine can…"

"Please spare me the headache…" said Shun and cross his arms.

"What I meant was that the mannequins are robots being disguised by a natural element which we fathom as carbon monoxide and fluoride….A highly toxic substance that could be in a form of a substance of a human's skin making it a real person….and the robot is highly remote control…it can be commanded by emitting signals but we can't verify how did that matter…"

"I hired you because you will solve this problem, not explaining major details to me!"

"We-we are working for a solution….because lately sir, you've been battling with highly advanced robotics…."

"H-Huh?"

"The medical departments examine the bodies of the motorcyclists and give them a shock of a lifetime that the corpses are quite possessed by machineries…"

"Oh…." Shun said in his not amused tone.

* * *

><p>Shun leans his exhausted body in his bed. He smiled ashe looks at his price possession at one of his displays. He sways his body to his left and called the intercom.<p>

"Alice….bring dinner here…" he said and slowly closes his eyelids.

* * *

><p>Alice was looking beyond the mansion just meters away. She smile sadly and hop on her vehicle.<p>

"Ready?" asked Dan

"Y-Yeah…but are you sure? If Shun finds out that I'm leaving…" she trailed off

"Nah, besides he just wanted the items you hide anyway, did you put it as I said?" asked Dan glancing at the mirror.

"Err, yeah….but I fear I've disobey my mother Samuel…" said Alice and close her eyes.

"Okay…" said Dan and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Take this punk!" barked a man as he pounded more local hooligans in the alleyway. Blood ooze in the surroundings as his devilish figure enters the scene.<p>

"Your next pal!" as he charges the leader of the gang and punches him to pieces, tenderizing his flesh making his face bruised and bloody as hell.

He took his handful of hair and smirk deviously at him.

"So where's my bargain?" he said and grin mischievously.

"I'm sorry….Jake….but…"the leader barely mutters as he watches his men slowly dying

He slowly points the gun at him "Well?"

The leader could only look at him helplessly "Please….have mercy…"

Blood trickled by his forehead and slowly the person bend on his knees as he sway his body and fell to the ground. The man could look at the dead body with his deranged eyes.

"No one messes with me…." Jake murmured and chuckle at the same time. He took out something in his pocket and call up his friend Robin.

"Dude, the gangster coiled me, but I promise to get you out of there in no time…" he said

"Very well then…make sure that the preparations are done Jake…" said Robin as he watches Shun's bodyguards playing poker.

"No prob, Robster…" and hang up. Jake looks up seeing one of his units carrying a luggage as the others are disposing the mess he made.

"The shipments are here Mr. Raj…" said the latter and handed him a cigarette

"Good…Very good" said Jake as he walked out lighting his cigarette under midnight skies.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello everyone and sorry for the late update. School I know…sheesh. And oh I change my profile name anyway...for a valuable reason.

Anyway I want to thank the following reviewers who supports and care this story of mine:

**BunnyTea**

(Well, I did plan him to be nice during his kid days but I thought otherwise and decided to make Shun had an antagonist side rather a heroic manner. Wah! Thank you for reviewing and have good stories cook up for us okay?)

**shaddowing1994**

(Yeah he was a (hot and sexy) we all known and love...anyway...I have to modify scenes because action and bloody scenes could wash off interest over readers and decided to have romance and comedy instead. But thank you for appreciating the story and I hope to see some good stories from you Ms. LazyDrome okay? Hehehehe, just kidding but seriously update okay?)

**InnocentDiamond**

(Okay, so I've pretty much sum up all the hints...but no straight path to it...that's how I juice up mysteries of identities at my hand, expect more surprises and alot of mayhem as Shun went nuclear all over again...well not technically but you get the picture. Thank you for reviewing! And yeah Shun the jerk may...stole the necklace and give it to Alice (I fear the guards will arrest her again) and washing clothes is a serious job I tell you, *shows hands* Know what I mean? Thank you again and God Bless!)

So have a nice day alright guys? And if you have any good or violent reactions, please give me a hunch by reviewing or just pm me aight?


	13. A Person's Dilemma

**Chapter 13**

**A Person's Dilemma**

**Once upon a sunny day at a very peaceful place at Wardington...**

"Is everybody had evacuated the area?" asked Ace to Dan

"Pretty much…" reply Dan as he also glances back at the once beautiful and enchanting house.

The once well built mansion had turn into a burning pile of ashes and probably a wreck as soon as the angered Shun had been breaking things he could merely touch or smell at the same time.

"Err…not that I know…but where the heck is Alice anyway?! Is this is her first time to disappear?" asked Mira holding Spot the puppy in her arms.

"Not really, this is her second time…her first time was that she secretly went for grocery shopping…and oh, she found that puppy too…" said Dan to Mira

"ARGGH!"

"Uh-oh, Criminal is going bananas out there…" remarked Julie in which the trio nodded.

The units of the organization could only look at the mansion in pity as Shun manage to make the mansion go upside down….literally.

"IF I HAD TO FIND YOU AT THE BOTTOM DEEP OF THE OCEANS, I WILL ALICE!" a very pissed and annoying voice echoed all over the area.

"Should we do something about this?" asked Julie to them

"Well, as much as I wanted to see Shun go hardcore and nutty, we have to….if only we knew where to start…" said Ace and started to think

"The assigned bodyguards didn't see or felt a presence last night and the hidden security cameras can't even detect a person leaving the mansion beforehand…" said Mira

"Well the last time we've seen Alice…it would be the garden near the fountains…" said Julie

"Alice was last seen in Shun's bedroom…." said Dan and sighed heavily

"What do you mean Dan?" asked Ace in curiosity.

"I saw her packing things…I thought she wanted to throw her old clothes out…but I guess I was wrong… said Dan and shrugged, hiding the real reason behind her disappearance..

"Well….this is a bummer…" said Ace

A very loud explosion was heard amidst the forest indicating the finishing touch of Shun's boiling point. Dan and the others could only watch Shun storming out of the mansion looking very pissed and ready for a handsomely and clean…err…dirty fight.

Every step he takes, he took the thousand of carbon dioxides of the people surrounding him…he slowly took up and glare at Ace

"Ace…" Shun said almost knocking off innocent hooligans and his men with his cold and warning voice.

"Yes?"

"Any sign of her? I can't find her inside the mansion anymore…."

"Well you burn it into crisps and ashes, that's a start…" remarked Dan as the girls could only watch the mansion on fire while the others could only look at it, traumatized by the sudden time of it.

"Well…my recon trackers had to say about it…don't worry…she'll be back in your arms again loverboy…" Ace chuckles with Dan nudging him to stop teasing the angry Shun. Do the algebra everyone…

ANGRY + OVERPROTECTIVE + SHUN – Alice = Ace's death sentence.

And probably a minor punishment to Ace as Shun started to strangle him.

"FIND HER AND MAKE SURE THAT SHE'S BACK IN PIECES!"

"S-st0p …Dzz…Head…"

* * *

><p>A still very pissed Shun was watching from afar as the butler Robin will be made meal to the tigers. Dan with Julie was watching the scene as Mira was tending Ace's throbbing head and neck back to their new mansion.<p>

Shun turn on the intercom. "Comfortable in there Robin?"

"Heh…what's with the informalities Criminal?" Robin sarcastically said watching the men slowly opening the cages with him in the middle.

"Well for a start, you were my former butler…and now…supper for my beloved pets…"said Shun and motion the men to open the gates. Two ferocious tigers emerged and leap and watch their prey immobile in front of them.

"Danma?"

"Yep, recording the video now…and it will be a live stream in our target internet site just like you wanted to…" recommend Dan

"Any last words….Raj?" Shun asked nicely yet dramatically and chuckles darkly as the tigers are getting closer to Robin.

"Yeah man! PARRTTTYYY!" the sound suddenly boomed in the calm and eerie atmosphere. Shun thought that guy went totally crazy about happily giving himself to the animals….but the voice came from the other guy, standing smugly at one of the pillars.

Shun, Dan and the others only look up and stare at the muscular figure.

"BOOM! BOOM! BABY! Why are all so quiet?! You celebrate and waggling your butts now aight!?"

"Dan…"

"I'm on it…" Dan whispered and motioned his men to target lock the man at the top.

"DAMN COWBOYS, Huueewee! Baby! Now that's what I call suspense! Keep those guns at me crudsters!" shout the man

"WHO ARE YOU?!" shout Dan and show him his gun, meaning serious business…

"RAJ THE GAME, BUT JAKE'S THE NAME, MAGGOTS! WAHAHAHA" and shower some bullets up in the sky

Shun could only tense his body and widen his eyes. Then he glances back at Robin being pretty much alive, if not for one of his men killing the tigers.

"How…"

Slowly more than a hundreds of men started surrounding few of his units. Shun look from side to side and glares at Robin slowly making his entrance.

"Woah Mr. Crimifreak is outnumbered…" said Jake and shooting one of his men in the head. Afterwards he went down with the earth tremble as his feet made contact to the ground.

Dan slowly went out shielding Shun from the back

"Don't worry boss, I got your back…"

Shun could only thought of a new knowledge. Another guy called himself Raj…but…that means…

"So an ambush plan huh and you trick us to believe that you're Raj?" asked Shun to no one particular. The stranger wearing a black hat, sunglasses with undeniable disguise of clothes who rescued Robin came before him

"Yes…" with a strained voice follows

Shun could only raise an eyebrow.

"Don't mind her…she's pretty decent and formal with things…aight missy?" Jake remarked as he lean his arm on her shoulders.

The girl could only nod and stare at Shun.

"Danma…"

"Boss?"

"E-C-T…"

"Got it…"

"Eh, what murmur canoodle there pals?" asked Jake when suddenly Dan started to chirp and sing like a bird…

"Tweet tweet! Chirp! Squak! Tweet!..."

***total silence***

"Errr…" the enemies could only look at him confused and surprisingly funny that they started to laugh.

"Ha! Funny man! I like you already son!" Jake laughs heartily and clapped merrily at Dan who was pretty much embarrass but ignore the feeling of being appreciated by his enemies.

"Squak! Yap! Yap!"

"Bwahaha—"

"Let's go…" said Robin with one of his assistants trying his best to support his beaten up boss.

"Huh?"

A trigger was sounded and afterwards a showering bullets spread out the entire system.

"Shit! Backup?!"

"Figures…I knew that there was something with that irritated voice…a code for emergency….we'll be back cowards and it won't be like last time…" Robin murmur as they run away from more men coming at them.

"Boss!" Ace and Julie shouted

"Trace…Anna….you came just in time!"

"We are on our way when Dan was suddenly chirping on our earpieces…I thought he was joking but…" Julie mention

"WHEN WILL THE WORLD EVER REALIZE THAT I'M A PERSON WORTH THEIR TIME BEING SERIOUS FOR ONCE! WHY OR WHY DID I HAVE TO BE A FUNNY AND IDIOTIC PERSON IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Dan shouted merrily to the world asking his placement in the world…

"What's he doing…"

"Being idiotic in dramas again…" Shun acknowledge…and smiled genuinely noting himself that he chose right for Dan to be his right hand man.

* * *

><p>"Any reports on Alice?" asked Shun as he drinks his 16th cup of coffee and skimmed his documents. His hands started to tremble and glance at one Ace's trackers.<p>

"Err…We did our best…we even have to find foot tracks amongst the mansion….but sadly…we can't find any…"

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?! YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST HAD A CLUE!"

"Well maybe she will come back like last time right?" asked the tracker.

"AND WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T HUH? WHAT IF SHE'S ALONE THERE DYING AND STARVING AND SOME MEN MIGHT FIND INTEREST ON HER! I AM GOING TO PUNISH ALL OF YOU IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MY ALICE!"

"We…we did find something peculiar though…."

"AND WHAT'S THAT?!"

"My team managed to find some car tracks….outside the premises…We thought it's just one of the vehicles you guys had but we still thought otherwise and manage to analyze any little details in case it would be related to our investigation…"

Shun widen his eyes upon a conclusion "She…was kidnap?!"

"More likely….but we have to verify to our analyst to find out and compare some vehicles in order to match the tracks…luckily those tracks are quite fresh since last night…"

Shun raked his hair in frustration….No…if something happens to her….it's like a someone gave him a punch on his lungs…It was suffocating and what confused him more….why did he care in the first place, why going berserk over some girl he met for months….why bother looking for her….and why did he let his ego went off when someone mention she disappear…

"How long the analysts will come up with the results?"

"Since we can't identify the car's brand nor its license plate and any…maybe months….but we can make it this month!" he explained before he got hit by Shun.

* * *

><p>"Shun…"<p>

"Yeah Dan?"

"You just mention my Alice awhile ago." and laugh entirely making Shun glare at him as he strangles his neck.

* * *

><p>Dan was still laughing as he drove back to his penthouse, still kilometers away from Shun's mansion.<p>

His roll of laughter manages to stop slowly as he saw one of the maids greeting him.

"Afternoon sir, Lunch is ready for you and Ms. Alice…"

"Thanks…" and went for the door. He takes a look at Alice who was reading a book. He chuckle to himself and decided to surprise her with a grip of her shoulders.

"Eek!"

"Scared you didn't I?"

"Don't do that…"

"Fine" as he jump and slump his body in the sofa. He grabs the remote to turn on the television.

"Uhmm, Dan…"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I go back now? I fear that Shun might get angry at me for being away…"

"Nu-uh, I want to prolong his agony to satisfy my evil side…Kekeke…besides, he needs to learn the hard way?" Dan said

"Huh? Hard way?" asked Alice and glance at Dan.

"Shun is pretty stubborn when it comes to personal things…most are his feelings…" Dan said sincerely. For some unknown reasons, she found herself blushing but shook of the feelings.

"I was right all along…" Dan murmur as he stare at Alice

"Huh?"

"You're in love…with him…" state Dan making her blush more visible in her tainted cheeks.

"I-I…"she stuttered suddenly.

"I know good lovers when I found one Al…I've been there before…" he said and chuckles to himself.

"I-let me prepare your lunch…I bet your hungry from all that fight and all…" and went to the kitchen. Dan raise an eyebrow…"Err…how did you know I've gone into action?"

"I just guess plus your pretty beaten up…I'll fix you after lunch…" as she put her book down and went to prepare food for Dan.

* * *

><p>"Could…it really be?" the person asked in the mirror as if the person looking at her will probably answer her back.<p>

"Will Shun ever fall for me…but…he's a bad guy…" she said and sighed.

"I'm just his friend alright….a slave on his needs…I should be angry at him…" she said declaring her will. Suddenly she shook her head and grips on her forehead….

"But…I love him…should….should I be happy about it? If what Dan said is true…then maybe Shun really do care for me…" she murmur and smiled tenderly. Few minutes after that, her once gentle smile turns into a wicked one.

"No, Dan will say lies for Shun to deceive me…they're just the same….bad guys….and bad guys should be punished….like me…"

A knock on the door suddenly heard making her startle.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, wait, I'll just have to find some bandages for your wounds…"

"Okay…"

After she indicates that he's gone outside, she stared at the mirror again.

"But…I guess it wouldn't hurt to try….I've been longing for someone who will love me back anyway…" and smile exultantly once more before going out to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I will only used their alias names in their action scenes…in typical and personal things…I'll try to use their real names to avoid further confusion to our readers. I have finally outdone myself. I have just made another short chapter this time. Yipee! But back to the topic, so Jake is pretty much introduce here…and another conflict will happen and I'm pretty much assure that I will regret this…if there would be a tragedy here…so I decided to change the genre to tragedy instead, thank you very much.

**Thank you for the reviewers!**

**InnocentDiamond **

(Yeah, sorry to put you in pressure, I know this story is really unamusing and all unlike yours but I have to cope to make a good start for writing future stories next time in my novice experience over these things. And the business Shun was making is under black market operations, you know exchanging fake counterfeits, stealing priceless jewelries...and to fabricate statutes to their clients (replacing original arts to fake ones) and gaining control over high influential people around the vicinity...and pretty much anyway...so there you go...and Shun's grandfather leave the position of the Criminal to Shun anyway...but still can hold many rights though...so yeah, I appreciate the review and God Bless!)

**BunnyTea **

(Oh no, what's up in the sky? Is it a flying bunny?! No a levitating tea?! Oh MY GOSH! The one and only BunnyTea! Hehehe...anyway if you check on chapter 11 - Lavender you will get a pretty much info about them being connected...amongst all details...Shun had a pretty much idea that Alice is pretty much alive and not dead years ago, check it if must. Thanks for the review and Have a fun time Halloween to get on you!)

Happy Halloween everyone and had a good life waiting on you!


	14. And Now They Were Two

**Chapter 14**

**And Now They Were Two**

* * *

><p>After Alice manage to patch up Dan's wounds, she decided to breathe for awhile and watch the sunset go by. It's been awhile she felt free and relax, carefree for once…<p>

Then her smile faded when an image of Shun flashed through her mind. Is he still looking for me? That's the question but already an answer for after Dan brag about Shun going frantically searching for her all over Wardington City a few hours ago.

_*This is odd, why I'm feeling this warmth sensation in my chest again*_ she thought to herself. Subconsciously, she started to giggle that she can't contain her giddiness anymore.

She already knew that she is head over heels on him when they are young, she fell in love with him but in her sane mind, she can't help but feel scared that she is in love with a high ranked wanted man amongst known lands. She can't help but feel confused why she ended up having an admiration with him. Shun…

He had grown into a responsible, serious, charismatic and handsome man unlike the young prankster from before. His cold and icy voice holds up such authority in his organization and a ladies' man in his name because hundreds of beautiful slutty women will come to him in a blink of an eye and started to ogle at his perfection image.

It might be a forbidden doing for her to be in love, as a nun she should took priority of praying people's sakes and guidance to Almighty Providence. But then again, there's an exception to every rule for personal matters.

She smirked all of sudden looking at the sun going down. But then she turns around and a tender smile was plastered on her face seeing Dan motioning her to eat dinner with him.

* * *

><p>Shun jolted up from his slumber with sweat beads forming on his forehead. He glances in his digital clock.<p>

**Thursday Evening; 10:10PM; His room**

He sighed and rolls his body again to regain his sleep. He was trying to make possible sleeping positions that could make him comfortable until he felt contended and drift back to his dreamland.

* * *

><p>Ace yawns hearing a soft knock at the door. With his eyes closed, he went and opens for it not surprising and questioning who could ruin his beauty sleep<p>

"I can't sleep Ace…" said Shun softly glaring at him.

"Can't blame you though…What do you want me to do?" asked Ace slowly opening his eyes.

"Let's have a drink," Shun suggested.

* * *

><p>"So…what's the plan?" asked Ace as he staring absently at the sky.<p>

"Nothing in particular, I've been dealing with my clients and their concerns…" he said as he gulped his drink in one go. Then, he leaned his body in the railings and took a deep breath.

"You're staring…" remarked Shun not looking at behind.

"Well, for starters….You've been spacing out lately…." Ace manages to chuckles and unconsciously stirring his drink.

"And you've been nosy as well…" Shun said back.

"It's my job anyway, A Recon Leader is suppose to be like that…unlike you….you shouldn't be this distracted, you had to set your priority rights and lead your organization into a impenetrable steel wall…" said Ace and drinks as well.

"I know…"

"You're worried about her don't you?"

A total silence was claim after Ace asked Shun about it

"She is not my concern anyway…"

"Yet, you are still ordering us to find her…" said Ace and raise an eyebrow.

"I-I need her to get back from being one of my maids here….My keepers are quite useless when doing their petty jobs here."

"You sure?" asked Ace

"Yes, I mean now that Robin is out of the picture being my butler….and Alice being gone…"

"Dan was right about you…"

Shun could only look back at him with a blank expression.

"You're pretty stubborn when it comes to your feelings…actually make it for Alice as well…"

"What do you mean?" as Shun. This time he raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you guys exchanging glances….holding hands while eating…Alice smiling at you, you raking her hair, Alice teasing you and Spot…you guys sleeping at one bed and all….and you pinching her cheek while you watch her sleep…you taking her a picture….name it all"

Shun could only glare at him back.

"So you've been snooping around my security cameras when we're having some private time together?!"

"Me and Dan…you expected us to do your dirty work 24-7 all the time and not happily watch you guys go all lovey dovey with one another?" asked Ace rhetorically.

"Well thanks for reminding for that…" as Shun just ignore him and stared at nothing particular again.

"Better late than never…"

"Now you're making opinions hypothetically now?" asked Shun

"No, just saying that it's better to speak up now or else you'll regret it" as Ace stands up.

"And what sense are you saying? I'll never regret anything I did in this world" said Shun not minding Ace leaving him behind

Ace just smirked at this. "Not really….But let me ask you this personally…"

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

Shun just scoffed "N-No"

"Alright…" and step out from the balcony. As he was about to close the door, Shun heaved a sigh to him

"Hmmm?" as Ace stop himself from closing the door.

"I-I made thousands, no millions of mistakes that I cannot undo but of all those things, there is one thing that I could weigh as something I never forget…"

"And what is that?"

Shun looked back at him and smile exultantly "Loving her..."

Ace could only look at him with wide eyes

"I love her Ace, I love her so much. I know it's my fault….but even like that….the weird thing is….I have the feeling of regret in my chest by looking at her eyes, her face, her lips….everything about her…and I fear that she might endanger herself once she become too comfortable living in my world, a world full of wars and power."

With the sudden confession, Ace could only smile at him back

"Then tell her once she's here okay?"

"I-I can't…The more that I realize that, I remember the days I-I hurt her and the worst thing that I can't even do anything to lessen her pain. I'm a jerk Ace. She deserves someone better."

Ace just look at him and close the door leaving Shun at the balcony who is still thinking deeply by his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Shun is skimming through his documents, business related when he glance upon the picture frame of him and Alice when they are playing at the garden. A gentle smile curved on his lips as he recall the good times behind it.<p>

A frown creased the moment Dan open the door to his private office. He sighed and asked "Can't you take a hint that this is my private and secure free man room!" Dan just shrugs it off and went to his seat.

Dan also grabs his documents "Wow…the ratings of our newest establishment is a hit already…"

It's been three weeks already and Shun was trying to keep himself busy to get Alice off of his mind. It's very troublesome but he had to cope up the progress of his organization.

"Oh yeah, Ace wanted to see you….something about your Alice…" said Dan. As Dan wanted to explain further, Shun march out of his room angrily and pissed for no reason at all.

"Heh…" Dan smiled and skims the documents again. As he was also about to leave the room, he left a note to Shun and placed it on his desk.

* * *

><p>"Trace, Danma called me…He told me to meet-".He stop when he saw another person besides Ace.<p>

Ace could only close his eyes and cross his arms "Sorry boss but the former Head Eagle needed to speak with you..."

On the other hand, Shun's grandfather was calmly looking at Shun as one of his units assist him on wheeling his wheelchair.

"Sir…" remarked Shun. Okiru heaved a sigh

"Everyone, move out. I need to have a word with the Criminal…" Okiru's authoritative words echo the room and thus everyone follow his heed.

As soon as the men including Ace went out, Shun throw his iciest glare he could muster against the fragile old man.

"What do you want sir?" he barely shout angrily at his grandfather.

"Enough with the formalities…As you can see, I'm merely just your average Joe…and not the fearsome Head Eagle anymore…"

(Author's Note: Shun's grandfather was initiated as a Criminal after his loyal friend Raj died under circumstances then initiate himself again as the Head Eagle to give his men a higher chance of being ranked beforehand.)

"Good because I have a strong urge to punch you right here, right now…"

"I have something important to show you…" he cut off Shun before he calmly presses a button on his remote. A projector was then open automatically and showed a particular video.

The video is actually Robin sneakily going to his underground base he installed in his room and another video showing Robin talking to someone. The face of the person couldn't be identify because a wall was blocked in the view.

"What is this? I already know Robin is the Raj anyway…" Shun said

"Yet, your line of logic miscalculated you…as I've heard from your units; someone named Jake called himself Raj too and almost laid you in their trap…"

"And you show me this kind of entertainment because…?" Shun raise an eyebrow as he watch his grandfather's anguish face.

"Maybe it's time for you to know….the truth…"

"I-I'm not following you…" Shun said to him.

The old man could only shook his head…."About your father…"

"What about him?" he asked in his most uninterested tone he could muster.

"Well….he is dead and all…" the old man look at him with a pained expression

"Heard that a lot…"

"When…he was still a Bishop of Presharar Village…"

Upon hearing the name of his former village, he glances back at the old man. Curiosity reached at his peak when he heard this new information.

"The truth is…I was the one who instructed him to stay away from my daughter….well force him anyway…I was the one who called my men to act as thieves and barge my daughter's house…"

Shun just look at him from afar.

"Then…I-I….blackmail him to leave her alone by telling him I would kill their son along with Shiori if he continue to live and stubbornly hold his love for her and their baby boy that is still in her tummy.

(Author's Note: The story Shun's grandpa made was on Chapter 9 where he scare Shun's father as gramps' units act as thieves and barge Shiori's house. He already knew that Shiori was pregnant by that time and oh he was still a Criminal by that time)

Shun just grab his collar and strangle him to death.

"Let me finish!"

"You've said enough old man! I follow your every word and command when I become one of your apprentices up until I was now! And this is the "thanks" I would get from you!?" Shun shouted at him.

"W-Well…you see…your father was worried that you might end up being my asset so he watched you from afar by being the Bishop without me and my men knowing it was him."

"And?"

"He notice that you're being a troublemaker that you are….but despite that, he concealed your wrongdoings…and…and….I was worried that you might end up growing up like a irresponsible child so I have to…to make you leave the village for you and me despite the dangers I've been dealing in your organization."

Shun stop strangling him but still firmly holding his collar.

"Your father….he was really mad that I attempt to kill you when you were still in Shiori's tummy before and then, watching himself as you leave so that I could control you and make you someone worth the price so…so…"

"So what now?! You better tell me now old man or else I'll see to it that you will be digging your own grave this time!"

"H-He began creating another organization that would oppose against me…and he was acknowledged and name as my departed friend….."Raj"…"

"Why?" Shun could barely whisper dangerously at him.

"In order to save you from me. He really did care for you and he also wanted his so called _revenge_ at me because I was the one who let her lover, my daughter died during the car accident."

Shun look at him with wide eyes as he let go of the old man, not giving him a care in the world if he is hurt by the neck.

"For those years of ruling over Wardington, Many lives were at stake and most especially to you. I have to make sure that this would be a "hush" "hush" situation to you so I decided to hide you from your furious father until we finish discarding that pathetic society of his….and being you as our trump card to make your father less distracted until we manage to destroy his organization forever…"

"I-I see…" said Shun still holding his icy glare at his grandfather.

"And…you're a smart lad….you know where our line of conversation will end…" retaliate Okiru

"Someone who calls himself "Raj" again out of nowhere suddenly and wanted to get rid of me…"

Shun could only raise an eyebrow amusingly and continue "So Robin and Jake?"

"From my calculation, I do believe they are some members left in the organization now since your father passed away….and pretty much, they wanted to avenge their organization especially you since your father happened to be quite fond of you." the old man said and breathe out loudly.

"Why would you tell me this now? Huh? After all the lying and words of 'encouragement' you used for me…" Shun asked and cursed his breath.

"Y-You have no idea the terror and nightmares your father did to me when I was still the Head Eagle of this society. Your father…he was causing turmoil and destruction upon my scale of ruling the world that I-I have to fought back….but we're in a losing end."

"And for the win, you use me against my father _twice_…" Shun muttered darkly.

Shun look at him like he is a devil brought by hell and he raise his gun and shot the side of his wheelchair. The old man yelped in pain as a stray bullet wounded his shoulder.

"I suggest you leave. My fingers are quite itching already and I might do something about your state right now."

The old man tilts his head and smirk in amusement.

"Don't judge me Shun Kazami, I maybe old but I still have the authority to hold this organization like a wolf. In this case, I would like to cooperate in dealing that Raj's society and bring them down with their new leaders! I know you will might against my decision but you need me more than you know boy…remember the rules of this clan?"

**Head Eagle's Policy Number 1**: Every man of this organization will be treated equally and gained proper respect despite the rankings, ages and gender.

"You're not the Head Eagle anymore you wretch!" Shun shout out angrily again and threaten to pull the trigger of his gun.

"Maybe…but I still control the organization and pretty much everything….you don't have a choice here my friend…" Okiru said back making Shun muttered incoherent words. Okiru wheeled himself and exit the room leaving Shun behind.

* * *

><p>I'll make this as short chappie instead….seeing that this is not a love related scenario.<p>

I'm beginning to think that this story will be made in less than 25 chapters….well after that explanation and all…so overall it's a boring story…..

Anyway, thank you for your patience and reviews:

**BunnyTea** (Yeah, Alice is really in love 0.0 that's the power of love though...it could make people crazy...literally...anyway I appreciate the review and God Bless! Merry Christmas!)

**InnocentDiamond** (Bets are bad for your health though...I experience that though...at my first try of playing a bet over some color machine (guess which one will the ball land) and I won over some 20 or more people, I realize that it might cause a havoc of people around me and glaring at me...well it ended quite...err...nevermind...anyway yeah pretty much Ace gets all the spanky instead of Dan to have a change of persona over the characters anyway. I love the review and hope for you to have a jolly holidays to you! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!)

**shadowwing1994** (Merry Christmas Ess! Yeah I pretty much making Shun a bad guy here and I appreciate the review. Thank you so much aheheheh! *give me CHOCOLATE* Ahh the christmas jitters spines on me...hope you a happy holidays to spent with your love ones okay? Oh, I like to say hello to your sis PussyCatMewMew okay? And where is she btw? Oh well...don't even think to spank her okay? God Bless!)

**EmpressPyrus** (Wah! A new reviewer! *kneels* I am in your mercy! So you want Runo to be in the story? I'll have to think about it though...I already introduce tons of characters and I decided to introduce her on the climax instead. Is it okay for you? And I appreciate that you love my action scenes...the bed scenes are nice also noh? Lolz just kidding, no bed scenes here but if you want to have an action scene in your story...I'll help you in anyway I can...Hmmm you might want to compile your chapters into one story though...I notice that there are some continuations on your story and all so yeah. Happy Holidays to you too and God Bless!)

Thank you guys for reading and Advanced Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! See you all in the next 'unlucky' year (2013)


End file.
